A New Destiny
by Kmoney
Summary: *Chapter's 1 and 2 re-written* When the path of destiny is eliminated for the inner scouts, Queen Serenity sends each one to live new destinies. The price: Probably never seeing family, friends, or their orginal world again.
1. Intro, Disclaimer, Things you need to kn...

A/N: Hello. I've noticed something about this story. I just can't keep my mind made up. This is my introduction. My all mighty introduction. First let me tell you something. If you already know I had problems with deciding on Mercury's destination. Thanks to a few reviews she was sent to she was sent to the Gundam World, but now something else has come upon me. Sailor Mars will be sent to the Cardcaptor world. I love the ronin warriors to death its just its kinda hard corrupting that show. Well adding stuff. I mean there's already a fire armor and I just can't see how to fit her in and stuff. I don't want to do anything already done, so I'm sending her to the Cardcaptor world. This was my decision and Rackso's (Who I thank dearly for helping)   
  
Also another brief note. I've kinda changed Lita's first chapter around. Its explained in the chapter itself. Nothing big. Don't worry on that one.   
Now that I've told you that. I'm also going to add the explanation on how the chapter system works in this story. Its for your own good.   
Remember five different stories. Six if you include their world and outers.   
So here's how I'm going to do this. If the whole chapter is going to be on them it will look like this:   
Ex: Serena's adventure: Chapter No.: Name of Chapter  
  
Got it. If its going to be a mix from jumping from person to person to person like I did in Chapter three it will look like this:  
Ex.:Chapter No.: Name of Chapter.  
This goes for if I'm in their orginal world. The scouts world not their new ones. This is so if you just want to read just one person's adventure you can do it with ease.   
I will NEVER go over to anyone else's world/adventure or anything if its title with the person's name. That's the reason why I did. So don't worry.   
  
Also, even though I'm trying to keep them even and not have one ahead of the other. I just might have more of one person's adventure out than another, but please don't yell at me about 'You have more chapters of Lita than you do Amy! Why?' I'm only human and my I let my imgination run the show.  
  
Am I boring you yet? I know I am. Just the disclaimer. I'm taking it out of the first chapter. So well here goes. I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Cardcaptors, Digimon, Zelda: Ocarina of Time, and Dragonball Z. If I did I be one rich as 15-year-old and would be swimming in money rather then writing this fic right now.  
  
  
My all-mighty introduction  
  
Your about to enter a world like no other. Where five young women, all of whom shared a similar destiny, take new paths. Different from the others.   
Sent to five different worlds to live five completly different lives.   
  
The question. Will they see each other and their orginal home again?  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1: Destiny no more

A/N: Well, I decided the orginal chapter one just had to go! C'mon agree, it sucked a monkey's butt! So I rewrote it. Made it longer, made it better, and well cooler! Chapter two is just the same and chapter three is soon to come. I'll be fixing all the earlier chapters and making them a tad bit better. Been trying to do this for a month, but just never got around to doing it. (blame my laziness, blame my ugh..weirdness...blame something!)  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Destiny No More  
  
The moonlight illuminated the park, providing a nice enviroment for couples that were probably walking along the paths. Other than those couples, the park was releativly quiet. For it was almost two o'clock in the morning and most people were at home in their beds dreaming their sweet dreams.  
  
But there was one spot in the park that wasn't so quiet. If it wasn't for the late hour, people would probably have been drawn to this particular spot. For noise like this would draw a crowd. The flashing lights and screams of fear, furstration, and rage were signs that something was going on. Something very wrong. Something out of place.  
  
That something out of place were five young women, a young girl, and a large monster. The six females were the reason why people were in their homes dreaming their sweet dreams. They were the Sailor Scouts, and right now they were having a pretty hard time battle their enemy.  
  
"AH!" Jupiter yelped, as she jumped back, barely dodging a ferocious swipe by the youma. She glared up at it, because it was taller than her. It was also very ugly, she noted on the side. It looked like a wolf, but with a few exceptions. It was a tall, blue, slimy, and beady eyed wolf with feet that looked like they belonged on an alligator the size of a small parking lot.  
  
She jumped back again and stopped. She crossed her arms across her chest and jumped into the air. A slim, antenna rose from her tiara as she did all this. "JUPITER!" she shouted. "Thunder Dragon!"  
  
The dragon erupted from the tip of her antenna and raced towards the youma. The youma, in turn, side jumped the attack.  
  
Sailor Venus was just getting up from being attack and shook her head. "Dammit, I have a headache!" she looked around and her eyes locked on to a very large, mean looking dragon coming towards her. With a heavy sigh, she dove out of the way, and rolled to her feet. "Jupiter, why don't you watch where you fire that DAMN dragon!"  
  
"Calm down, Venus!" Eternal Sailor Moon yelled, running over to her teammate.  
  
Venus sighed. "I'm just tired and this battle is getting on my nerves."  
  
"Isn't it getting on all our nerves?" Sailor Mars inquired, as she landed from the tree above. She plucked out some leaves that got caught in her hair and flung them to the ground in frustration. "That's the second time I've been in a tree tonight and neither time was by my own will."  
  
Jupiter took a punch right in the face and was sent skidding near a tree trunk. The youma howled and ran at her ready to finish her off.  
  
"Mercury! Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
The youma was blasted to the side by an ice storm. It struggled in the blast, but by the time it got out, its lower half was frozen solid.  
  
Mars turned to Venus. "That is our cue to get our rears in gear and attack."  
  
"Lead the way, oh holy one." Venus replied.  
  
"Sailor Moon, why don't you go and try to find Rini." Mars said. Sailor Moon nodded and ran off into the bushes calling out to Rini.  
  
"Ready?" Mars asked.  
  
"Yes, oh ho-"  
  
"Don't you call me that again." Mars snapped and ran ahead.  
  
Venus shrugged and followed her.  
  
Sailor Mercury was helping Jupiter up, when Mars came over their heads with her hands held out in front of her. "Mars! Flame Sniper!"  
  
The youma was still in the process of trying to get its lower half free when it got caught in the flames. It howled in pain then growled in frustration. The ice around its lower half melted away and it fire a blue light out of its mouth, blasting Jupiter and Mercury off into the bushes. It jumped at Mars as she was landing and slapped her up into a tree.  
  
Sailor Venus groaned and shook her head. "This...is...very...bad."  
  
The youma cast its eyes on the last sailor soldier in the area and then ran at her. Venus jumped up in the air, fired down a crescent beam, and landed behind it. It spun around and hit her to the ground. It was getting ready to do more, but a red rose cut its wrist.  
  
Venus sat up and looked around. "Tuxedo Mask?" she questioned.  
  
The man in questioned appeared, leaning against a tree trunk. "Yes, Sailor Venus, it is I."  
  
She slowly pointed behind her. "Sailor Moon went that way. Just in case you were wondering at all."  
  
"I know where she is. She's safe for now. I've come to help you."  
  
"Oh, thanks! I think..." she jumped to her feet and got in her fighting stance. "Round two!"  
  
The youma smirked and ran at her. "Round two!" it repeated.  
  
Tuxedo Mask jumped next to Venus just as the youma came. He started dishing out wild swings, which both of them blocked and dodge. Tuxedo Mask dropped down and sweapt at its feet, making contact and causing it to stumble a bit. After gaining its balance again, it kicked Tuxedo Mask in the gut and kicked again, making him roll a few feet away. Venus jumped up and tried her luck with a punch. The youma grabbed her by her neck and started to squeeze, crushing her windpipe.  
  
Tuxedo Mask stood up and pulled a rose out of his inside jacket pocket. He tossed it and the small flower started picking up speed. It made contact with the youma's hand and it dropped Venus.  
  
It looke down at its bleeding hand. The rose had went through its hand. "You're going to pay!"  
  
The youma turned towards Tuxedo Mask and clothline him when he was offguard. Tuxedo Mask stood up and pulled his cane from his waist. He held it near the youma's stomach and made it extend, sending the youma flying back. When he got to his feet he launched a boquet of roses. The youma held its hands over its held protectively. His arms and other parts of his body were pricked with cuts as the roses flew by. When the attack ceased, the youma ran at Tuxedo Mask and slammed his shoulder into the man. Tuxedo Mask flew back into the tree and started sliding to the ground.  
  
The youma grinned and fire the blue light at the man. It took the attack full in the chest and instead of ending the attack like it did when it attack Jupiter and Mercury, it continued to fire, shredding his shirt, making his mask fly off, as well as his hat. The youma kept firing attack after attack until a orange beam crashed into its chest. It stumbled back and looked over in the direction of Sailor Venus, who was on her knees.  
  
"You're next!"  
  
"NOT so fast!" shouted another voice.  
  
Tuxedo Mask cracked his eyes open and looked over in that direction. "Sailor Moon..."  
  
The youma hadn't turned around to face his new oppenent. Instead, it grinned evily and Tuxedo Mask eyes widen when he knew what it was planning.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" he called and forced himself to his feet.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon blinked and looked down at Mini Moon. "Does that sound like Darien?"  
  
Mini Moon nodded and started looking around.  
  
"THINK FAST!" the youma howled and spun around. It fire its blue light at Sailor Moon. She shreked and froze.  
  
Tuxedo Mask pushed her out of the way, but took the attack in his side. When the bright light had died down, he fell to the ground, smoke and blood coming from his body.  
  
"Darien!" Sailor Moon shouted. She ran to him and placed his head in her lap. Mini Moon was right behind her leaning over, trying to check on him as well.  
  
"Oh this is just grand. I'm going to love this!" The youma grinned as it made its way towards the family.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
Leaves tore at the youma's body and it slumped down on the ground. Sailor Moon looked up to see Jupiter and Mercury slowly walking towards her. Their uniforms were torn and they were bleeding from various spots. Just behind them were Venus and Mars. Sailor Venus was helping Mars walked and they look just like the others.  
  
"This was the hardest fucking youma I've ever fought!" Jupiter shouted.  
  
"Amy, Darien's hurt real bad, what are we gonna do!?" Mini Moon cried.  
  
The inners tried to get their faster than they were and crowded around him. He winced and cough, bringing blood up as he did.  
  
"This is real bad. We have to get him to a hospital." Mercury explained.  
  
"Can't I just heal him with the silver crystal?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"NO!" Tuxedo Mask said, breathing hard. "I...don't...want..you...to..do that!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"I'm...okay." He lied. He smiled at her. "Just...remember...I love you." His eyes closed and his head fell back.  
  
"DARIEN!" She cried and hugged him. "Wake up!"  
  
"Serena!" Mini Moon cried. Sailor Moon looked up and gasped. "Help me! Do something!"  
  
"Oh...no." Sailor Mars whispered as she saw what was going on.  
  
Sailor Moon scrambled to her feet. "No, Rini, don't leave. Darien's not dead. You can't vanished."  
  
"Serena! I want to exist! Make it stop!" Mini Moon cried and reached out for the blonde girl. By the time Sailor Moon got there it was too late. Rini had vanished from existence.  
  
Sailor Moon dropped to her knees and cried.  
  
"Serena...?" Mercury called, placing her hand of the girls shoulder.  
  
"NO! Leave me alone! I want to be left alone." She shrugged the girl's hand away and never made eye contact.  
  
She continued to cry and after sometime calmed down and turned around. "You guys are still here?"  
  
"We were suppose to go somewhere?" Venus wondered, giving Sailor Moon a slightly confused stare.  
  
"It was so quiet I thought you left."  
  
"Hey are you okay?" Mars asked and put her arm around the girl.  
  
Sailor Moon started crying again. "I just...I just...want..out...that's all! I just want to get away from all this. It isn't happening...is it?. This is...all just a dream."  
  
"I'll give you out!" shouted the youma as it stood up. He lung at the five, but before it got any closer, the silver crystal started glowing. The light enveloped the five sailor soldiers and destoryed the attacking youma.  
  
"What the hell...?" Jupiter questioned, looking around.  
  
"Someone want to explain to me what the hell is going on?" Mars demanded.  
  
She looked at the others and they all just stared at her with blank looks. That was the last thing they all remember before everything went black. 


	3. Chapter 2: Serenity's Guardians

A/N: Just some words from a wise old person: MOOOOOO! Yeah, you heard me! I said MOOOO! As in mooo to you tooo! That's all. No wait...its not...will someone give me a title for this damn story! I'm gettin' real sick of 'A New Destiny' and can't think of anything else. (I might start calling it 'The story Kmoney can't give a good title'. How's that for a title!?)  
  
Anyways, new second chapter. Just as short as the orginal just written better.  
  
Chapter 2: Serenity's Guardians  
  
The white light reappeared in a white room. Everything was made out of marbled. Each scout laid unconscience on the floor and out of uniform. Several figures step forward, one was fimilar. She was Queen Serenity, the others were male.  
  
"Do you really think this is the best idea, my queen?" questioned the man wearing the green tunic.  
  
She nodded. "The fates have changed my daughter's future, the only thing I can do now is prepare her and her court for what's to come."  
  
"And how do you plan to prepare them for this new fate?" questioned another man. This one wearing a blue tunic.  
  
"By sending them places where they shall gather new powers and techniques." She answered simply. "Now, we must continue, time may be my friend, but fate is not, and we must do this quickly. Luke, I want you take the princess of Jupiter and give her a new destiny."  
  
Luke, the man in the green tunic, looked at her wide eyed, but said nothing.  
  
Another man, one wearing white choose to speak. "We're separating them?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you sure that's a wise idea?" asked a man in an orange tunic.  
  
"No, but trust me, everything will work out." Serenity assured. She walked over near Mina and pointed at her. "Tate, you are to take Venus."  
  
Tate, who was dressed in orange, bowed. "Yes, my queen." he walked over to Mina and lifted her up and swung her over his shoulder. He gave his queen one last look before vanishing.  
  
"Luke, I gave you your mission."  
  
Luke nodded and took Lita.  
  
"Jordan, take Mercury."  
  
The man in the blue tunic bowed and vanished with Mercury.  
  
"Richard, I want you to take Mars. Jordan, take my daughter."  
  
The two bowed at the same time and took the girl they were told to and left. Queen Serentiy smiled lightly. "The fates may have changed your future, but I shall make sure you are safe till the time comes." 


	4. Chapter 3: The Destinies are Revealed

  
Luke appeared in the middle of nowhere and walked over to the river, "Time to wake up Jupiter!" He dropped her in the water and she sat up and glared at the man, he was taller than her, and he had jade green eyes, black hair and was built pretty well. She then saw what he was wearing; An all green suit.   
"You better have a damn good reason for doing that." She warned.  
The man let out a laugh, "I assure you I do." Lita stood up and with his help got out the river, "Well explain."  
"You see I wanted to wake you up before I forget my really cool speech." He cleared his throat, "Let me begin. I have brought you here to live your new destiny. I am your guardian Luke. I am here to protect you and train you."  
Lita blinked for two reasons, One: She was confused and Two: She had water in her eyes, but mainly cause she was confused, she then took a nice look around and notice her surrounding, "This isn't night and this isn't the park." Lita noticed.  
"Of course its not. You are in a timeline where people fight to save the world using physical fighting abilities and the power they control." "Ummm that isn't much of a difference." Lita said.  
Luke smiled at her and winked, "Its hard to explain, but I assure it is much different from your world."  
"I'm on another planet?" "No just a different dimension." "Oh I see. Where are the others?" "They are living their destines, what else?" Lucas spread his arms out and inhaled air, "Let's meet the inhabitants." Lita smiled nervously and nodded, 'Oh my god. I'm with a loon.'  
He looked at her, "Its not nice to think those kinda things about your guardian."  
She almost fell over, but settled for a shocked expression, "You heard me?" "Yeah, I can hear you." He said, 'And you can hear me?'  
"You didn't say that? I heard it, but your lips didn't move."  
"I thought it. Cool huh? Its so I can fine you whenever your in that kind of trouble." He explained, "Come on let's go introduce ourselves."  
"There better be some kind of mental block or something." Lita said as she ran after him.  
  
"Mercury.....Mercury....Mercury...Damnit wake up!" Jake yelled and the girl opened her eyes and jumped to her feet she looked right at a man about 5'9 with bluish brown hair and hazel eyes wearing all blue suit, "Its 'bout time." "Huh?" "Yeah. Hello I'm Jake, your all powerful guardian and welcome to the colonies." He then turned around and starting looking around as did Amy.  
"I'm where?" She asked.  
"The Colonies. Its where people who don't want to live on earth live, but the thing earth and the colonies really don't get along. They were made to have who wanted this way in one place and people who wanted it that way in the other basically." Jake explained.  
"Question?" "Yes?" "What am I doing here?" Jake turned to her and smiled, "I was waiting for that. You see you are here to live your new destiny. Aren't you just so happy?" Amy cocked an eyebrow at him, "Where are my friends?" "I don't know. Off doing whatever they are doing or probably confused as you are." He answered, "Now let's skip everything else and go and look around." He began to walk and she stood there, so he turned around, "Look I know what your thinking. Litterly and its okay, but you should trust me and let's go. Your new destiny awaits you." He bowed and stepped aside.  
She walked and he continued, "What did you mean litterly?" 'This!' He thought and she turned to him.  
"I'm hearing things." She said and continued, 'I know I'm hearing things.'  
'Yeah well I'm the only person who can hear ya, so just have fun hearin' things.'  
"You can hear what I think?" She asked.  
"Yes." He answered, "You can block it by just thinking that a wall is in the way or something like that. I know you being all smart you'll have a freakin electric gate or something. Now come on." He ran ahead of her and she followed.  
  
'You are just taking too long for me.' Tate thought, 'Hurry up, hurry up, HURRY UP!'  
Mina's eyes flew open and she looked around, "I'm hearing things."  
"Hey! Look this way." Tate directed. She looked in the direction and saw a guy with green eyes and dirty blonde hair wearing an all orange suit, "Who are you?" 'I'm your guardian.' He answered through thought.  
Mina started looking around and then at him. That's when the pushed herself back still on the ground away from him and then stood up, "What the hell did you do to me? I swear I'm hearing things!"  
'Get back over here,' He demanded, "Or I'll come over there!" He yelled. Mina crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him, "This is going to be a pain in my ass. I get the stubborn one. Why me?" He mumbled. He made his way over to her and was a little on the mad side, "Look I can talk to you through your thoughts and vice versa. Anything else you need to know." "Where am I? Who are you? Where are my friends? and what's that over there?"  
"Your in another demension, I'm Tate your guardian and your friends are somewhere and what's what?" She pointed and he turned around and only saw trees then back in her direction and she was gone, "You little......Why me?" He then started to look around complaining the whole time.  
  
Raye was woke up by someone slapping her cheek lightly, "Princess. Princess wake up."  
Raye moaned and opened her eyes to meet a pair of brown eyes, he moved out the way and she saw everything else. He had black hair and was wearing an all red suit, "Good your okay."  
"Who are you?"  
"I'll explain everything, so just listen. I'm Richard your guardian, I don't know where your friends are, you are in another demension and we have a mental bond, don't ask. That's it. Any questions?" She shook her head, "No. You answered them all."  
"Well then princess." He stuck his hand out and pulled her to her feet, "Shall we explore?"  
"Okay I guess." She started looking around and noticed she was in a city, "What city is this?" "Its called Readington. Come on we have to do something." He ran and she followed.  
  
  
  



	5. Serena's adventure: Chapter 1: The newes...

Serena's Adventure Chapter 1  
  
The newest digi-destined. Serena!  
  
"Oh dear." Jordan said, "Umm...Princess are you okay?"  
  
Serena stood off the ground and looked at the man, He had light-brown hair and golden brown eyes and was wearing an all white suit, "Yeah I'm fine, but where am I? and who are you?"  
  
"Well I'm Jordan your guardian and as far as where you are. I'll tell you this....its where you need to be."  
  
Serena raised in eyebrow in confusion, "Where I need to be?"  
  
"Yeah your new destiny. Now follow me." He started walking down the trail and she followed soon they ended up near a desert feild, but stayed in the trees.  
  
"That was pretty weird." Serena said, "The sceneior just changed."  
  
"Yeah well their are alot of weird things here." He explained, "For instince." He pointed upward and two lights were coming down out of the sky right at Serena.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Don't worry. Just wait."  
  
The lights landed on the ground at Serena's feet. One was a little silver device with a screen and the other was a necklace with something attach to the end. It was a white and in the middle was a crescent moon. Serena picked uo both things and stared at them and then at Jordan speechless.  
  
"Those are your digi-vice and tag & crest. You are the digi-destined of Justice." He explained, "Now where's your digimon."  
  
"My Digi what?"  
  
"Digimon. Its your copanion that protects you and you give it the power to digi-volve." He explained looking around, "You'll like yours. Its seems so fimilar."  
  
Something jumped out of the bushes and landed right in front of Serena. It was a black cat that was a little big to really be a cat. It probably was at her knees in height on its fours. Its looked like Luna to make it simplier, but without the crescent moon on its forehead. It then looked at Serena, "Hi. I'm Lunamon. (A/N: I know not very creative, but hey.)  
  
"Lunamon?" Serena questioned.  
  
"Yep! I'm your digtal companion."  
  
"Right." She then looked at Jordan, "Can I transform?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure you can, but I wouldn't unless it comes down to it. Kay?"  
  
"Okay. So how do I get you to digi something?"  
  
"Digi-volve. Oh simple you just have to be in danger." Lunamon explained.  
  
"This is where light landed." A voice said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Another ask.  
  
"Yes I'm sure."  
  
Serena and Jordan exchange glances and Lunamon jumped in front of them. Once the two people appeared they stopped in their tracks. One had slicked back red-brown hair wearing a green blazer with a white shirt underneath and green pants. His other companion was a girl with red-brown, but much brighter wearing a white mini-skirt and a shirt to match it. A noise came from the trees and both Jordan and Serena looked. Two creatures were there. One was a pink large bird and the other was a bettle of some sort.  
  
"Where did you two come from?" The boy asked.  
  
Serena put on her puzzled face and pointed upward, "The sky."  
  
"Yes people tend to fall from their alot." The girl said sarcastically, "No really where'd you come from."  
  
"I told you the sky." Serena said again.  
  
"Yes she is quite right. We did come from the sky. We mean you no harm." Jordan explained, "I'm Jordan former guardian of Queen Serenity and now the guardian of her daughter." He gestured to Serena, "Princess Serena."  
  
"Princess?" Both the people said.  
  
"Uh yeah." Serena replied, "What are your names?"  
  
"I'm Sora, this is Izzy." She then pointed to the tree with the two creatures, "That's Biyomon and that's Tentamon." She pointed to the pink bird and then to the bug.  
  
"Jordan why am I here?" Serena ask.  
  
"Your a digi-destined." Jordan simply said.  
  
"YOU ARE!?" Both kids asked.  
  
"I guess so." She answered and pointed at Lunamon, "That's Lunamon."  
  
"Well do you have one of these?" Izzy pulled out the same device she had clipped to the back of her pants.  
  
"Oh yeah." Serena pulled it out showing the two, "I also have this." She showed them the tag and crest as well.  
  
"Well I guess you are, but what about you?" Sora asked.  
  
"I'm just the guardian. I watch over her."  
  
"Well maybe we should join up with the others." Izzy suggested.  
  
"Yeah that would be a great idea." Sora agreed, "Come on." The four people and three digimon ran out into the clearing and noticed six other people all with digimon.  
  
"Hey guys look what we found." Izzy called to the group.  
  
The whole group turned to them and faces grew with shocked.  
  
"Whoa!" The blonde guy wearing a outfit similar to Izzy's, "Who's she?"  
  
Once they all made it over there, Sora answered his question, "She's a digi- destined."  
  
"That's neat." The girl with pink colored hair wearing a blue shirt with a pink strip going across her chest and white shorts exclaimed, "More girls are good. Who is he though?" She pointed at Jordan.  
  
"I think we all should introduce ourselves. I'm Jordan."  
  
"I'm Serena." She pointed at Lunamon, "This is Lunamon."  
  
"Cool another cat." The white cat said, "I'm Gatomon."  
  
"I'm Matt." The blonde said, "This is my bother, T.K." He pointed at the boy wearing a white hat over his blonde hair. He was one of the youngest members of the group.  
  
"Hi!" He picked up a orange colored creture with large wings, "This is Patamon."  
  
Matt pointed at the dog or something with a horn on its head with blue stirpped fur, "That's Gabumon."  
  
The one wearing glasses and with blue hair stood forward with a white little something following him, "I'm Joe, this is Gomamon."  
  
"I'm Mimi." The second oldest girl introduced "That's Palmon." She pointed at the plant standing next to her  
  
The last two members of the group walked waved at the same time and the guy wearing all blue with goggles dressed similar to the Izzy and Matt, "I'm Tai. That's my sister Kari." He pointed at the girl about the same age as T.K. wearing jeans and a blue shirt , "And that's Agumon." He said pointing at the dinosaurs, "You already know Gatomon."  
  
"Hi its nice to meet you all." Serena greeted, "What do you guys do?"  
  
"Save the digital world from danger." T.K. answered.  
  
"Yeah danger that puts us in danger at the same time." Joe added. Serena giggled at that, "What?"  
  
She waved away his question, "Oh nothing, its just my friend Amy has blue hair too and she's like a super genius."  
  
"Well Izzy is our super genious." Tai explained.  
  
They heard some noises like a dying elephant started looking around, "I think that spells TROUBLE!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah guys be on your guard." Matt warned.  
  
The noise got louder and louder and soon a Tyrannomon appeared running at full speed at them, "Everyone watch out!" Sora yelled as everyone dove to either side.  
  
"Guys its time to digi-volve!" Izzy exclaimed.  
  
All the digimon excluding Lunamon and Gatomon started glowing.  
  
"Agumon digivolve to GREYMON!" He then became a large dinosaur with a brown helmet over his head and with blue strips.  
  
"Gomanmon digivolve to IKAKAKUMON!" He grew into a large furry creture with tusk coming out of his mouth and a horn on his head.  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to BIRDRAMON!" The pink little digimon turned into a orange large firebird.  
  
"Gabumon digivolve to GARURUMON!" He changed into a wolf like dog on all four with a long tail and blue strips covered his white fur.  
  
"Tentamon digivolve to KABUTERIMON!" He turned into a large fly or something with four wing and four arms, a horn sticking out of his head which only looked like teeth.  
  
"Palmon digivolve to TOGAMON!" She turned into a large catus with boxing gloves.  
  
"Patamon digivolve to ANGEMON!" He turned into what look like a human. He had six wings. Four going upward and two going downward below his back area. He had a long blue cloth going around one leg and another going around one arm. He also wore a helmet covering the top part of his face along with blonde hair. He held a golden staff in his hand.  
  
The group of digimon stood in a line along with Gatomon.  
  
"Alright guys." Greymon said, "Here he comes."  
  
Once the Tyrannamon turned around their were like eight more with it.  
  
"Well that doesn't look good." Kabuterimon said.  
  
Each digimon went head on with one of the Tryannamon leaving one to attack the kids. He ran right for them and Lunamon jumped in the way.  
  
"Moon BEAM!" She opened her mouth and a yellow beam shot out at the digimon not really hurting him, "Moon BEAM!" She shot it again and the Tryannamon took a step back.  
  
"That's a really cool attack. Go Lunamon!" Serena cheered.  
  
Lunamon ran right at the creature and jumped in the air aiming at his face she called out once again, "Moon BEAM!" She shot it at him, but it knocked it out the way and whacked the rookie digimon away like a fly and continued to advance on the kids.  
  
"Not good at all." Joe complained, "This is so not good."  
  
Lunamon got up again and charged at him, but without even looking whacked her away again, "That is so mean." Serena said, "You should pick on someone your own size."  
  
The other digi-destined looked at her along with Jordan, "Uh your not his own size." Matt pointed out.  
  
"It still just mean."  
  
The Tyrannomon made its way over to them and stomped down and they all jumped and dove out the way. Lunamon was getting up off the ground noticed this.  
  
"Nova BLAST!" Greymon launched a ball of fire out of his mouth at the Tyrannomon he was fighting. It hit him and made it fall down, but it quickly got up, "You want more I see."  
  
"Howling BLASTER!" Garurumon yelled and shot a blue blast at the one he was fighting, but it dodge it, "I'll do it this way then." He charged at it taking it down to the ground.  
  
"Harpon TORPENDO!" Ikakakumon shot his horn off his head and it went up into the sky the outer shell broke leaving a small green bomb that crashed into the one he was fighting. It only really phazed him.  
  
"Metor WING!" Birdamon cryed out and flapped her wings at high speed sending fireballs at the Tyrannomon she was fighting. He fell to the ground and then launch an attack at her which she barely dodge.  
  
"Needle SPRAY!" Togamon shot the needles off her body at the one she fought and it dodge most of them and got hit with some, but not so bad as to it was done fighting with her.  
  
"Hand of FAITH!" Angemon pulled his hand back into a punch and when he launched it forward a golden light shot out at the Tyrannomon in which it dodge and sent on at Angemon causing him to fall back on the ground.  
  
"Lighting CLAW!" Gatomon sends a claw like beam at the Tyrannomon that hits, but it didn't destory it.  
  
Lunamon hit the ground for the fifth time. She had been trying to keep that Tyrannomon away from Serena and the others, but was having no luck. It was stronger than her, but she was determine to stop it. That's when she began to glow, "Lunamon digivolve to TSUKIMON!" She changed into what looked like a large black panther. She had gray strips going around her body and was about the same height as Garurumon.  
  
"Hey Lunamon digivolved." Mimi said and pointed at Tsukimon.  
  
"Cool!" Serena shouted in joy.  
  
Izzy opened his laptop and directed it at Tsukimon, "Tsukimon is her new name and with her attack the Moon Dash which is one of the quickest attacks and Luner Beam makes her a tough oppnent."  
  
"Hey buddy!" Tsukimon called out, "Try this out for size. Luner Beam!" She opened her mouth and sent a beam similar to the Moon Beam, but much larger and faster. The Tyrannomon sent his own attack canceling hers out, "Oh yeah." She began to charge at him, "Moon Dash!" She started moving at a incredible speed and moved from size to side each time leaving an after image that stayed making impossible to tell which one was the real one. This confused the Tyrannomon and when he did figure out which one was the real one it was took late. She started glowing and an after image not like the others, but a golden one knocked him to the ground and a black ghost flew out of it and vanished in a mist. By this time the other digimon had taken out their Tyrannomon and they all de-digivolved back to rookie stage. Each kid ran to their digimon and congratulated him or her.  
  
"That was cool!" Tai said, "You guys kicked butt!"  
  
"Yeah." Matt agreed.  
  
"Ugh Matt?" Gabumon asked, "Can we eat something?"  
  
"Of course buddy."  
  
"Yeah I am a little on the hungry side." Serena said, "AND I mean hungry."  
  
The others laughed and they began to walk around looking for something to eat. 


	6. Mina's adventure: Chapter 1: The hero of...

Mina's adventure Chapter 1  
The Hero of Time meets Sailor Venus  
  
Tate had found Mina was now lecturing her on why she shouldn't run off and all she really heard was 'don't blah blah blah' from him. As he continued to lecture her she began to fiddle with her transforming wand and then perked up a little, "Hey!" Tate glared at her for stopping him, but simply asked, "What?"  
"Can I transform?" "Sure! Ask if you can transform while I'm talking. Don't you have any respect?"  
"Well yeah, but you were kinda boring me." She explained, "So can I transform?"  
Tate sighed and slowly, but reluctly nodded his head, "I suppose you can try." "Great!" She held her pen in the air, "Venus Crystal Power!" The usual transformation happen, but when it was over Tate raised an eyebrow and she felt something was different.  
"Sailor Outfits sure have change since Queen Serenity, your mother and the other used them." Tate exclaimed.  
"Something's wrong. I can just feel it." She looked around and located a little pond. She walked over there and looked at herself and almost fell over. She wasn't wearing her usual Sailor Venus outfit instead she was wearing a orange suit of some sort with brown-orange colored boots and a hat on her head. (A/N: Think Link's outfit, but orange and on Mina and you got it.), "What the hell am I wearing!?" She began to screamed hyterically and then calmed down rather quickly once she noticed something was on her back. She pulled both the items. The first one was a silver colored shield with the Venus symbol in the middle. The second item was a sword made out of solid light. She admired the items before her attention reverted back to what she was wearing and that's when she settled for fainting.  
"That can't be good." Tate said and walked over to her as he saw a blonde-haired young man come out the cave near the pond she near. He was wearing a green outfit simlar to Mina's with green-brown colored boots. He also had a sheild and sword straped to his back. He walked over to Mina and Tate.  
"Is she okay?" He asked.  
Tate looked at him, "Yeah she just saw something not to her liking." Tate stuck his hand in the pond and pulled it out and shook the water on Mina's face, "Hey wake up. This is not the time to be fainting."  
She opened her eyes and looked around, She sat up and looked at herself again, "It wasn't a dream." she said disappointed.  
"Hey are you okay?" The young man asked.  
Mina looked at him and smiled, "Uh yeah."  
"Well okay. I have to go." He said, "Bye."  
"Wait!" Tate stopped him.  
He turned around, "Yes?" "What's your name?" He asked.  
"I'm Link." He said, "Since you know that what are your names?"  
"I'm Tate and this is Mina." Tate answered, "Your the hero of time aren't you?" "How did you know that?" Link asked.  
"I do. When you have to give someone a new destiny you make it your business to know the important people and the people she's going to be working with." Mina looked at him, "By new destiny you mean me right?" "Exactly." Tate answered and then pointed at Link, "And that's your partner." "Partner!" Both Mina and Link yelled.  
"I don't have a partner." Lina said.  
"You do now." Tate replied, "She's not your adverage teenage girl. Hell she's not even an adverage person."  
"I'm going to take that in a good way." Mina said.  
Tate completly ignore Mina and continued, "Its her new destiny to help you save this land and its my job to make sure she does that."  
The next weird thing happen. A little light came out of Link's pocket and floated around him, "HEY!" She said, "Link, its time you go to Kokiri Forest!" "Hold on Navi. I'm trying to find out what this guy is talking about." Link explained, "My new partner." "What new partner?" Navi asked, "Your not suppose to have a partner." "Well he does now, Navi." Tate explained, "And she's it."  
Navi floated over to Mina, who was still sitting down and flew around her, "What can you do?" "Well, I could beam people, but-" "Beam people?" Navi questioned.  
"Tate, do you think I can still use my powers?" Mina asked.  
"I don't know. Try it out on that thing floating around you." Tate said.  
"Hey!" Link said, "Don't harm Navi!"  
"Whatever." Tate said waving away Link's warning, "Try on that tree."  
"Okay...." Mina stood up and pointed her index finger at the tree, "Venus Crescent beam smash!" A beam of solid light came out of her hand and hit the tree which fell over afterwards. She then began to jump up and down, "It worked! Yay!" Link looked at Tate, then Navi, then back at Tate, then finally at the boucy Mina, "How did you do that?" "I'm special." She answered.  
"She's Sailor Venus." Tate added, "And boy is she special, but not in the way she thinks."  
"Your real nice ya know that?" Mina said.  
"Why thank you."  
"Maybe she should be your partner." Navi suggested, "I don't know anybody else who can shoot pure light out of their finger."  
"Well okay." Link agreed, "Follow me."  
Navi floated back over to Link and Mina and Tate followed them.  
"Where are going?" Tate asked.  
"Were going to Kokiri Forest." He answered.   
About hour went by and they made it to a funny looking hole in the wall, "What's in here?" Mina asked "The forest." Link answered, "Come on." They all walked and was on a bridge and continued through another hole. Once they came out of that hole Link looked at the surroundings. No one was outside and monsters were everywhere.  
"Well looks like someone didn't clean up and the rats came to feed." Mina joked. Link and Tate both looked at her, "Yes?" Link just drew his sword and sheild and began walking around and Tate settled for whistling like she wasn't there and walking off.  
"Hey umm what's your name? Girl?" Link called.  
Mina glared at him, "My names Mina. Boy."  
"Right Mina. Sorry. I'll remember that. Well anyways I'll check these houses over here and you and him can check those." He ordered and ran to the houses.  
"Whatever." Mina walked to one of the houses and entered, Tate had disappeared and she wasn't about to find him. She entered and spoted three little kids wearing green outfits similar to hers, "Oh this hat is really buggin'" She pulled it off and stuffed it in her pocket and looked at the three boys, "Hi. You do know that there are monsters roaming around your village." They all nodded, "Well okay just thought that you needed to know that. Why are they?" The little boy sitting on the right decided to answer, "Because the great Deku tree died and he was our protector and when he died the monsters came. We can't go outside."  
"You think if I go and kill them all they won't come back?" Mina asked.  
"They will always come back." The second boy said, "Without the Great Deku tree we have no one to protect the village."  
"Is this 'Great Deku Tree' really a tree? I'm just curious."   
"Yes." The thrid answered he was the twin of the second boy.  
"Right.....maybe you guys should have watered it more." She said, "Then it wouldn't have died." All the boys gave her blank stares, "Is there anyways to get rid of the monsters without the Great Deku Tree being here?" She continued.  
"You must destory the monsters in the lost woods." The first boy answered.  
"And they would be?" "Over on the hill." The third answered.  
"Well okay." Mina said, "I'll do just that. Buh-bye. Hate to see kids not having fun." She waved and walked out the house. She was greeted by two monster that lunged at her and she backfliped out of their reached and drew her sword and sheild, "I'm sorry. I don't talk to monsters." When they lunged again she cut the head of the first one off and that's when her sword began to glow, "Well now I like this." Mina said. SHe pointed her sword at the second one and a light similar to the crescent beam came out and blasted it to peices, "Well that was cool." She ran back down the main area and spoted Link finishing off some creatures as well. Once he was done he looked at her.  
"Where's your friend in the orange suit?"  
"I don't know." She answered, "Those little short kids said that there are some monster in the Lost Woods and that we should go there and kill them. That's the only was to get rid of them." "Yeah someone said the same thing to me too." Link said, "Get your friend so we can go." "TATE!" Mina called, "Tate! Where are you?" A flash of orange light appeared in front of Mina and when it died down Tate was there, "You called Princess?"  
"Uh yeah were leaving." She explained.  
"Well good for you. Be careful." Tate said with a wave.  
Mina stared blankly at him, "Your not coming?" "No....can't do that. I just give you advice. I stay out of your battles and stuff like that. I'll stay here and chill on a roof or something." Tate explained, "Don't take too long."  
"Well okay. Bye." She walked back over to Link, "He's not coming."  
"Oh okay then." Link said and brough is voice up, "Hey watch out for monsters!"  
"Sure no problem here." Tate replied.  
"He'll be okay." Mina assured him, "He's an all powerful guardian."  
"Right. We better be going." He lead the way to some vines and climbed up them and Mina followed. They walked up a little hill and entered the forest, "Welcome to the Lost Woods." Link said, "I suggest you stay close and don't get lost. The woods don't get its name for nothin'. Oh and watch out for kids and stuff that looks really funny cause they might hurt you."  
  
  



	7. Raye's adventure: Chapter 1: Release and...

A/N: Here it is folks. Raye's adventure. The new one. Again sorry for changing it and stuff.   
  
  
Raye's Adventure Chapter 1  
Release and Dispel, Sailor Mars  
  
Raye stopped slowed down as she followed Richard to where ever he was taking her. Slowly her run turned into a jog and then her jog turned into a walk and pretty soon she was just standing arms crossed and foot tapping at Richard as he continued to run not noticing that she stopped.  
'Oh Richard?' Raye thought outloud to him.  
The young guardian stopped and looked behind him. He blinked when he saw that Sailor Mars was quite far behind. Not wanting to alarm anyone he decided to run back over to her.  
"Is there a problem?" He asked as he reached her.  
She nodded, "Yes there is. You see I would like to know where were going?"  
"Oh. Well I have everything set up for you. I have you enrolled in a high school, a apartment, money, a job. The works. I just need you to follow me so we can get to your apartment."  
"Okay then. Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Richard shurgged, "I really can't answered that."  
"Well fair enough."  
Richard turned again and started his dash again.  
"Just wish I knew why we were running." Raye mumbled to herself as she began her dash after him.  
  
After a ten minutes and five blocks, Richard stopped. Raye came to a stop when she caught up to him. Panting and inhaling and exhaling deeply.  
"You scouts sure aren't in shape." Richard noted.  
"Shut-up." Raye scowled.  
Richard dropped the subject and walked up the small steps and into the building. Raye followed right behind him. He stepped up at a door and removed a key. After unlocking it, he stepped to the side to let Raye in.  
"Ladies first."   
Raye nodded as she passed him. She took a look around the apartment in awe. Furniture was set up already. She kept going 'til she reached the hall and Richard just stood near the door.  
"The manager thinks were brother and sister under your last name." Richard explained, "Let's let him keep thinking that." Raye glanced at him before nodding she then opened a random door and ran in, "Is this my room?"  
"I don't know. Does it have a shelf full books and scrolls of near the window?" "Yes." Raye answered.  
Richard smiled and walked over to the room. He leaned against the doorframe before answering, "Get out of my room, little sister." He joked.  
Raye glared at him slightly before walking out the room and going further down the hall. She opened another door and then another and walked in, "This is MY room!"  
  
Raye laid down and Richard entered tossing a few pieces of papers to her.  
"Reedinton High School, huh?" She moved it to look at the other one, "I work at an ice cream shop?" Richard shurgged, "Well yeah. All the ice cream you can eat for free." Richard looked out the window with a serious gaze, "Come on we have to go to the park."  
Raye looked at him slightly confused before feeling a strange vibe, "Okay."  
  
The two arrived at the park to see a girl around ten with aburn colored hair wearing the craziest outfit. She looked like a jester only it was red and white. Raye did what came naturally when she saw fighting. She pulled out her transforming stick and held it in the air.  
"Mars Crystal Power!" With the usual rush of fire and heat and red light with a unusal end to it. Raye blinked as she felt overdress and Richard laughed lightly. Raye rolled her eyes down at her body to see that she was wearing black pants with her right pants leg going all the way down to the shoe and the other stopping under the knee, the waistline was dark red. Her shirt well it was black at well. The right side had a strap while the other side didn't have anything. The lining was dark red as well. She was also wearing black steel toe boots.   
"I like it somewhat, but this sure does feel funny." Raye commented.  
"Hey come over here and watch this!" Richard called.  
Raye looked over at him and jogged over. They were both hidden in the bushes very well as they watch the young girl pull out a card and hold it in the air.   
"Windy! Release and dispels! Windy!" With the red staff in her hand with a star at the top and two wings on each side she pointed the head at the card she threw in front of her. A circle appeared at her feet as the card came to life and a white creature that looked like a woman flew out of it and caught a falling figure.  
"Whoa..." Raye managed to get out, "She's good at...whatever she does."  
"Yup! and your going to help her." Richard explained.  
Raye turned away from the children to him, "I am? How the heck do I do that? I changed into THIS."   
"Oh, but you'll see what your capiable of." Richard replied, "In the meantime, let's go. See the sites. Learn the area. See your school location. All that good stuff, kay?" "Yeah well how do I get out of the outfit?"  
Richard stood and walked off shurgging, "Its your outfit you figure it out."  
Raye glared at him and turned back to see the two kids gone. She then got up and followed him, "Hey your suppose to know these things!"  
  
  



	8. Lita's adventure: Chapter 1: Welcome to ...

A/N: Nothing big changed here except instead its start right at the beginning of the cell saga not the middle. Thought I'd give Lita made more training time. So nothing big here.   
  
  
Lita's Adventure Chapter 1  
Welcome to the world of Dragonballs and Saiyans, Jupiter  
  
  
"So where are we going?" "To meet Goku, so he can train you and open that power you recieved." Lita expression turned to confusion, "What power? Another level of scout?" Luke turned to her with a half smile, "No something much better than a level of scout." "Oh okay then. What?" "That is something I can't answer. You'll just have to wait and see."  
"Fair enough, but could we hurry up. This is getting boring." Lita looked around her surroundings, 'How do we find a guy way out here?'  
"Hey we just can!" Luke yelled in protest.   
"I really wish you quit reading my thoughts."   
Before they could say anything else to each other. A loud boom echoed and then something to show for it a mountain blew up.  
Lita blinked in disbelief and then rubbed her eyes, "Did that mountain just blow up?"  
Luke half smiled, "Yes it did." "That is nothing to smile over." Luke continued to smile as he nodded, "Yes it is." Lita shook her head at the deranged man, "Well why is that?" "Because usually where those kinds of things happen. Goku is." He explained before running ahead.  
"Oh I guess in a way that could be a good thing, but its still bad." Lita stated, "That mountain could have been someone!"  
"Will you come on!" Luke rushed.  
The sailor scout of Jupiter only nodded herself and ran to catch up.  
  
After climbing up a small mountain, the two them were able to see the scene in front of them. A large space ship was on the ground. Two creatures. One with half his body replaced with robatic parts and the only taller much larger stood at the entrance. Serveral other creatures stood in front of them. Serveral were also laying on the ground possibly dead. Another person was down there. He had purple hair. He was the only well almost the only human down there. He wore baggy jeans and a jacket that read capsule corp.  
  
"Looking at those odds. I'd say our friend might need help." Lita noted, "Unless of course they're all on the same side down there."  
Luke shook his head, "I think you should transform and see what you can do about helping." "Okay." Lita drew her transforming stick and shouted the magic words, "Jupiter Crystal Power!"   
  
Everyone who didn't know she was there was just discover she was. In this case, that was everyone on the scene. Even the group of people she and Luke didn't noticed. Now everyone looked at the saw a thunder all surround a figure and take form as clothes.  
  
The greatest entrance Super Sailor Jupiter could have made if only she was still Super Sailor Jupiter. Instead she was still Lita Kino dressed in black pants and a green t-shirt with no sleeves. Luke nodded in some approvement, but Lita. Oh Lita almost freaked out.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" "Oh I forgot to tell you. Your scout abilites are no longer useable at this point and time. Or well your outfit is. I'm pretty sure if you attacked it'll work." He stood up next to her and pointed at the creature that look like a aligator, "Try it on him."  
Lita being as pissed off as she was did just that, "Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
She didn't care who she was attacking or if it doing any good to the world, but she really needed to let off some steamed and her attack flung out at that one creature. He tried to back away he really did, but he was a little too slow. He got fried and Lita took a nice breath of calmness.  
"That helped alot."  
"Who the hell are you!?" The half robot creature yelled.  
Lita blinked and pointed at herself, "Me?" "YES!"  
"Oh me I'm Sailor Jupiter or well I was Sailor Jupiter, but something crazy happen. You see I was at the park with my friends and then I woke up in a river."  
"How touching." he replied.  
"Who are you?" Lita asked.  
"I'm Freeza and since you seemed to interfere along with this boy." He gestured to the purple haired young man with the sword, "You will share the same fate as him too!"  
"Yes, Freeza, son, this is getting boring." The taller, purple guy exclaimed.  
"Oh father hold on." Freeza pointed his finger first at Lita then at the young man, "Kill them."  
"Lita, your temper as gotten you in trouble." Luke mumbled.  
"I've noticed."  
Lita prepared herself for the battle that she never fought. All she saw was something move very fast and then all the other men drop leaving only Freeza and his dad standing. She also noticed that the young boy was in a different spot. In fact he was standing on a small mountain.  
"Luke, did you catch all that?"   
Luke shook his head, "No. No, I didn't catch anything."  
"Do you know what he did?" "Yes, I know that. He moved." Lita glanced at Luke out the corner of her eye, "He moved?"  
"Yes. He moved." "That fast?" "An ability you will soon know."  
"Really? No teleportation? He just moved."  
"Yes, that's what he did."  
Lita finally managed to believe that and turned back to the battle.   
  
Freeza looked enraged. His robotic arm started turning in circles as electricity spread throughout his body. Lita looked from Freeza to the young man. He didn't seemed worried at all. He just stood glaring at the two being below. Then he screamed. Not a scream of fear, but one of rage. His hair changed colors flashing from its purple to a golden blond. Once it stopped his hair didn't drop loosenly like it was before it hung still up in the air. His eyes changed to a green and a yellow glow appeared around him.  
"WHOA!" Lita exclaimed, "Did you see that?" "Yes Lita, I did." Luke answered calmly, "Take a look down there." Luke pointed at Freeza, who looked at the young man in fear and rage.  
"NO! He can't be!" He was his turn to scream in rage. He jumped in the air and stayed like that. He then flew towards the young man at a alarming rate. Once he reached him. The man disappeared.  
Lita was searching the area for him when she spotted him right behind Freeza. Freeza discovered this too, but not a soon as he would have liked. He drew his sword and sliced diagnoly downward cutting Freeza in half.   
  
"WHAT!?" Freeza's father yelled, "That's impossible! How could you!?" The young man said nothing. He just stood where he was. Back on the mountain he had changed on.  
"As King Cold, you will not live!" The big monster flew right at the young man too, but blasted a red energy at him. He dodged it. He then appeared right in front of King Cold and punched in hard in the gut. The king swung at him only to miss and recieve a hard one in jaw. He stummbled to the ground and the young man landed in front of him, "No, no. Please don't kill me. Have mercy."  
Not saying anything he released a large blast blowing up King Cold into nothingness.  
  
Lita was simply amazed.  
"Luke, were they weak like that one dude I took out?"  
"Oh no. They were about a hundred times stronger."  
Lita's eyes went wide, "Are you serious?" "Yep!" Luke jumped off the mountain and ran towards group of people that were dispatching, "Come on let's go introduce ourselves."  
Lita just nodded even though he couldn't see her and followed suit by jumping down and running towards the people as well.  
Lita saw a interesting variety of people once her and Luke arrived. There was the green guy. He stuck out like a swore thumb. Then there was the bald short guy with six dots on his forehead. Then there was guy with three eyes. The little short 'kid' that looked like a doll, and then there really was a short kid. Then the guy with the scars on his face. The last guy with the hair sticking straight up and was wearing a pink shirt. Then the only girl, who had a blue haired alfo. The last person showed up was the young man that just got done fighting.  
"Did you three come together?" The short, bald guy asked.  
"Huh?" Lita questioned, "Oh no. I came with Luke." She gestured to Luke, who gave a small wave.  
"Well what's your name?" The guy with the scars asked.  
"I'm Lita."  
"I'm Bulma." The woman began. She then pointed at the short, bald guy, "That's Krillin. That's Tien and Chow-sue." She pointed at the man with three eyes and the doll, "That's Piccolo, Yamcha, Gohan, and Vegeta." She pointed at the green guy, the guy with scars, the kid, and the guy in the pink shirt.  
Everyone now turned to the young man and he looked up from his watch, "Goku should be here in an hour." was the only thing he said, "Follow me." he took off into the sky. Followed by Piccolo, Tien, Chow-sue, Gohan who carried Bulma and Vegeta.  
"Can you two fly?" Krillin asked.  
Lita shook her head, "No."  
Krillin looked puzzled for a moment before walking over to her, "You look like you know how to fly." "I do?" "I mean yeah. You did fry that guy." Krillin picked up Lita. She didn't know how, but he did. And took off. Yamcha offered to do the same with Luke, but he just shook his head.  
"I have my ways of arriving." he explained.  
Yamcha didn't know what that meant exactly but he took off without him.  
  
  



	9. Amy's adventure: Chapter 1: Mercury in S...

A/N: Hi. Just want to say thank you to the people that gave me their opinion on my little decision problem. Well now I want to tell you this came out kinda short, but don't worry its just the intro chapter to her story, so well it was going to be short. Sorry though.   
  
I have something else for you readers to do. No its not review. Although that would be nice, but its one of those decision things again. I like people's opinions. Well most of the time. Okay so here goes. Who should I put Amy with? This is techinically my first real actual, sense making Gundam Crossover and I'm thinking I should toss her with someone. Whatever. I'll shut up now, so you can read this.  
  
  
  
Amy's adventure Chapter 1  
Mercury in space  
  
Jake made a funny face, "This sure isn't going as plan."  
Amy looked at him out the corner of her eye. She had transformed and only got her mini-computer and visor. She couldn't attack and she wasn't wearing a skirt anymore. In fact the only thing that came from her sailor outfit was the color of the skirt, but she was wearing a blue jumpsuit which she didn't like at all. Now they were walking around.   
"The first thing we need to do is get you a job and a really good one too." Jake said as they walked into a city, "So what do you want to do?" "Something productive." Amy replied.  
"That would be." "Nothing stupid."  
Jake looked around and spotted a mechanical shop, "Wanna work there?" Amy looked at the shop, "Sure." "Great."  
They both walked across the street and entered the shop.  
"Hello welcome. How can I help you?" "She wants a job." Jake answered pointed at Amy.  
The guy looked at Amy, "What can you do?" "Ugh....I know a lot about computers, cars, other electronic things and I'm a quick learner."  
"You think you can learn how to fix a mobile suit?"   
"Yes."  
"Good your hire." He stuck his hand towards Amy, "I'm Jeff Davis." "Thank You. I'm Amy Mizuno" She replied accepting his hand.  
He stood up and walked out the room. He came back with a box in his hand, "Here's your suit. Come back tomorrow I'll show you where you'll work."  
She took the box and the two left.  
"Well that went well." Jake said, "Now let's go and take care of some other things."  
"Why am I here?" "To help."  
"Well how am I going to do that?" "You'll see." He looked around and motion for her to follow, "Come on."  
Amy sighed, "Things better clear up soon or else." She then followed Jake to where ever he was taking her.  
  
A/N: I told you it was short, but it gets longer. Her job is the start of everything for her. Well hope ya enjoyed. Bye.  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 4: Where are the Inners?

Chapter 4  
Where are the inners?  
  
  
Three ladies walked down the streets of Tokyo. One had short blonde hair and was dressed in brown slacks and a white dress shirt. The second had shoulder length sea green hair and was wearing a white dress. The third was much younger than her other two copanions; she had short black hair that went to her neck and was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. Although the three didn't look right together they all something great in common. They were three out of four of the outer scouts.   
  
They're mission to protect earth, but they were given new mission by Luna. It was to locate the inner scouts. They had been missing for two weeks and Artimes suggested to call the outers and serch for them.  
"If I was a little blonde girl with pigtails and was running around with a powerful crystal, where would I be?" Amara joked.  
Michelle glanced at her blonde teammate, "Who knows."  
Hotaru looked at the both of them, "How come their are no missing person reports or anything. No one's said anything."  
Amara looked at Hotaru and then upward. She then got an when she noticed where they were, "Let's go in here." She gestured to the Crowd Acarde. The place the inners hung out.  
"Why?" Michelle asked.  
"Maybe Andrew's seen them." "Oh okay." The trio walked inside and Andrew waved. They waved back as they made their way over to him.  
"Hey Andrew, have you seen Serena around?" Amara asked.  
Andrew looked at her with a blank expression, "Who?" "Serena. Ya know. Short, blonde hair, put up in a meatball staylish way."   
Andrew laughed, "No I haven't seen anybody that looked like that."  
"What about Amy?" Hotaru questioned.  
Andrew shook his head, "I mean unless your talking about the same Amy that's like twenty and was only in here once with her kid."  
All the girls shook their heads, "Okay Mina, Lita, Raye? Seen any of them." "I don't know anyone by those names." Andrew replied, "But if I see anyone named them I'll tell them your looking for them."  
  
Amara sighed and they all walked out.  
"Was that weird or what?" Michelle asked.  
"Extremly." Amara replied.  
"Let's go check and see if they went out of town." Hotaru suggested.  
"That still doesn't explain why Andrew had no clue who they were." Michelle explained.  
"I know, but who knows maybe he hit his head or something."  
"Well let's go check their houses now." A large blast erupted from across the street from where the scouts stood. People screamed and ran as a monster with large black angel looking wings came into view out of the building it was just in. It looked like a vampire.  
"Oh just our damn luck." Amara cursed as they ran out of the open, "Uranus Crystal Power!"  
"Neptune Crystal Power!" Michelle exclaimed.  
"Saturn Crystal Power!" Hotaru called.  
With flashes of different colors, each young woman stood in a short skirt of different colors. In Hotaru's or Saturn's hand was a large glaive. They all ran out of the alley and back out into the street.  
  
The monster was randomly blasting things to nothing and shooting at people, killing them on the spot.   
"Uranus World Shaking!"   
The creature blinked for a second, "I thought the sailor scouts were missing?" It said before a large orange ball smashed into its side sending it crashing into a wall. It stood up and shook the attack off, but injuries were made. After its vision cleared it saw three, one had a large knife in their hand, "Who might you be? I could have sworn the sailor scouts were not present at this point and time."  
"Yeah well you didn't know that were around." Uranus replied.  
"Why are you here?" Saturn demanded, "Who sent you?"  
"Oh really no one actually. You see I'm just one of the youmas from all the enimies the scouts defeated. Ya know one that actually was smart enough to stay away from Queen Beryl, so I wouldn't get picked to fight. We'll we heard from a fellow youma that the scouts vanished in thin air and have been gone since and decided. Its time to cause trouble boys, but you three really put a dent in things." "Left over monsters." Uranus muttered, "How I hate them so."  
"Then let's get rid of it." Neptune held her hands abover her head, "Neptune deep submerge!" She brought one of her hands down and in front of her as a large ball of water shot out of it and destroyed the monster before it could say anything else.  
"The inners are missing. We've figured that much, but where did they go missing too." Uranus said as they jumped to a rooftop.  
"That's the question all of Tokyo should be wondering." Saturn replied.  
"Where did the inners vanish too?" Neptune exclaimed, "And what trouble will arise while they're gone?"  
  
A/N: Where did the inners go? Well we already know that answer, but they sure don't. Well how was that one? Cool. Were all you outer fans happy that I put them in the story. I have to put them in the story. They're too important not to be put in the story. Oh well bye.  
  



	11. Mina's adventure: Chapter 2: The Forest ...

Mina's adventure  
Chapter 2: The Forest Temple  
  
  
  
Mina just looked at him and smiled unsure, "Sure okay. Whatever you say. Stay close, don't get lost and watch out for psychopathic kids and crazy stuff. Got all that. Now if you could hit me upside the head then maybe I'll wake up at home."   
Link looked at Mina and Navi flew out of his pocket. She then started hovering around Mina, "For his partner you sure are scared." Mina glared at the fairy, "If you don't get your glowing ass away from me, I'll-" She decided to leave it at that and change the subject, "Which way are we going?" Link listen for a second and pointed right, "That way."  
Link started off in the direction with Navi hovering around him and Mina behind him. He lead them through a couple more of the paths 'til he came to a stop. Mina was admiring the scenery. There was a little lake at the far end of the area with what look like a white building under it, so she just stopped not knowing why. She then turned to see why Link had stopped.  
"Hey why did we stop? Are we there?" Mina asked.  
Link shook his head and stepped to the side, so Mina could see a little boy with blond hair and freckles standing in the way. Link then leaned over towards Mina ear, "He's why we stopped. His name is Mido." "Well move him." Mina whispered back. Link shrugged, "I'll try." Link looked at Mido, "Hey we need to get through." Mido crossed his arms and shook his head, "Sorry. No can do." "Why?" Mina asked.  
"I made a promise to Saria that I wouldn't let anybody through and I'm sticking to it." "Its great that your sticking to a promise, but we really need to get through." Mina explained. Mido shook his head again, "Nope!"  
"I'll give you a dollar!"   
Mido gave her a blank stare, "A what?" Mina smacked her forehead, "Oh my god, he doesn't know what a dollar is?" "Hey neither to I!" Link exclaimed, "What is it?" "I'll explain it later. Move the kid."  
"Okay." Link looked back at Mido, "What is it that I need to do for you to let us pass. Some task, stop some stupid monsters, find something, give you something, bring you something, take something to someone."  
"Nothing, because I'm not letting you pass."  
"OH COME ON!" Mina yelled.  
Link was thinking to himself, "Maybe if I proved to him that I know Saria he'll let me pass, but how." "Maybe you should play him Saria's song!" Navi suggested.  
"Great idea Navi!" Link turned back to Mido, "Try this!" He pulled out his Ocarina, put it to his lips and played the song. When he was done Mido was shocked and Mina was nodding.  
"That tune," Mido breathed out, "That's Saria's song. She only teaches her friends that song." Mido looked at Link, "All right, I'll let you pass." He then looked at Mina, "But she has to stay here." "Why?" Both her and Link asked.  
"Cause she cute!"  
Mina made a face of disturbance and jumped over Mido, "I could have done that before! Why didn't I? Because I was listening to Link!"  
Mido moved out of the way of Link and as Link walked by he whispered to himself, "When I look at you, I see him."  
Link glanced at Mido, but said nothing and continued. He found Mina standing in the middle of the next four pathways, "Which way now?" She asked.  
Link closed his eyes and pointed straight. He then opened them and caught to Mina, who had already ran through the path. He took lead and made a fast left and then a right. When they entered the next area it looked nothing like the other paths. In fact, it wasn't even paths. There were walks with a single opening leading somewhere.  
"This is the Scared Meadow." Link explained walking forward with Mina, who was looking around behind him. Mina looked at him and noticed he was peeping around the corner, so she creeped up next to him, "Whatca doing?" "Ssshhh!" Link hissed, "There is a monster around this corner. I need to catch it when it isn't looking."  
"Oh."  
Mina leaned against the wall and Link jumped in the open pulled out his hookshot and hit the monster in the back, "Okay, cost is clear."  
Mina came out in the open to see a brown creature with only black underwear and boots on. In its hand was a spear, "Cool."   
Link walked ahead, "I'm pretty sure there are more on each path, so be-" "There's one right there and there!" Mina exclaimed.  
Link turned around and didn't see Mina, he then looked up to see her on the grass wall, "How'd you get up there?"  
Mina glanced at him, "Well it wasn't that hard. I jumped!" She explained.  
"You jumped?" Navi questioned flying around her, "You just jumped?" Mina nodded slowly, "Yeah. That's pretty much it. I jumped." She then ignored the fairy, "Are you coming up?" "I can't jump that far up!" Link yelled.  
"Oh well I'll give you cover." Mina then jumped to the next wall and pulled out her sword. She pointed it at the creature and shot the crescent beam out of it killing the monster, "I'll never get sick of that." She giggled, "Cost clear!" Link ran around the corner as Mina jumped to the next wall, "Where's the next monster?" "Turn now! Its not looking!" Link turned the corner with his hookshot ready and fired at the monster. Mina had taken out the one in the next row clearing the path. He took out the next two and made it to some stairs as Mina jumped down. They heard loud roaring as they creeped up the stairs.  
"I wonder what this could be." Mina joked.  
Both her and Link were surprise to see how big the next one of those creatures were. He was at least 9 feet tall and instead of a spear had a club and was smashing the dirt up. Link took a hasty step forward only to be hit by the path of dirt the creature smashed up and sent into Mina and they both fell down the stairs. Both of them laid there on their backs for a minute or two.  
"Okay next time, warn me before you go and try something like that." Mina breathed out.  
Link nodded, "Okay." He held his hand in the air, so Mina could see it, "We get up on three." She nodded, "One, two, three." Neither one of them move, "I thought you were going to get up." "I thought you were." Mina replied.  
Navi flew down the steps and floated over the two, "You two better get up. We have business to take care of."  
She flew off and they sat up then stood up dusting their clothes off, "Okay, so we know what the dirt does, so let's avoid it." Link planned.  
Once they were up the stairs Link went to the right edge and Mina went left. The monster went for Link again, who moved towards the middle and then went for Mina who did the same. It went for the middle and they both jumped back to the side they were on and made it pass him by rolling under his arms. Link drew his sword as did Mina and started swiping at him from behind 'til it died.   
  
They both walked up more stairs and forward entering a little area where a large gray platform with the triforce symbol was and a building was on top of a platform.  
"So are we there now?" Mina asked looking at the area.  
"No not yet, but we almost are." Link answered. He ran forward towards a tree trunk next to the building. Mina, who didn't put as much effort, walked towards it. Right when she arrived someone dropped from the far end of them.   
  
The guy's face was covered and you could only see his blond hair and eyes. He was wearing blue and white with an eye in the middle of his shirt.  
"Hello again, Link." He said.  
"Sheik." Link muttered. "Who?" Mina asked, "I didn't quite hear you."  
"I am Sheik." He introduced.  
"Well I'm-" "I know, Mina. The other destined warrior of time."  
Mina grinned for a second, 'I'm not the warrior time, Pluto is.' She thought to herself, "Well nice to meet you."  
"The forest is quite dangerous and time is of the essence, so remember the 'Minuet of Forest' and you will be able to come back here." He pulled out a harp and began to play. (A/N: I wish I could play it for you. Its a cool tune.) When he finished about six notes, Link played the same notes and then both of them began to play. When it was over they heard clapping. Sheik and Link both looked at the tree trunk to find Mina sitting down and clapping.  
"That was beautiful! Encore, Encore!"  
Sheik looked back at Link, "Good luck and I will see you again, heroes of time." He backed away and Link covered his face from the bright flash as he smashed the Deku Nut on the ground. Mina didn't and was blinking, so she could see again.  
"You really need to warn me about those things, okay?"  
"Okay." Link pulled out his hookshot, "I'm going up. You coming with me?"  
Mina nodded and jumped up. Link blinked for a second before shooting his hookshot into the tree trunk.  
"How can you jump so high?" Mina shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I just can." She walked forward with Link and Navi in tow, "So are we there now?" Link walked up to her side and drew his sword and shield as he nodded, "Yes, get ready for some fighting." Mina nodded understandingly and pulled out her sword and shield as well. They walked a few steps forward before two wolves appeared and began to attack at them.  
"I got the one of the left!" Link explained, "You take the other one."   
Mina nodded and jumped out of the way of a swipe from the wolf. Link had backflipped away from a serious of swipes. He then jumped in the air with his sword above his head and sliced down hitting the wolf. It cried out and hit Link to the ground. He quickly got up and slash downward slicing the wolf's chest and killing it.   
  
Mina bounced off the wall of the creature and landed behind it. When it turned around she slashed upward at its chest injuring it and then sideways; killing it. She turned around to see Link climbing on some vines, "Ugh...what are you doing?" "I'm climbing. Something you probably don't do a lot of!" He exclaimed.  
"I can see that, but why!?"  
"Because I want to see what's in the trees!"  
"I'm sure this is just making everything longer." Mina muttered.  
  
Link made it to the top. He looked around and spotted a treasure chest on the other tree trunk. He walked on the tree trunk and looked down.  
"I heard its bad to look down!" Mina yelled to him." He only smirked, "I'm not afraid of heights!" He pulled out his hookshot once again and aimed at the treasure chest, "This thing is really handy." He gripped to the chest and it pulled him towards it. After kicking it opened he pulled out a key, "I knew it was a good idea to come up here." He jumped out the tree and landed next to Mina, "I found a key." "To what?" She pointed at the door, "The door's already unlocked." "Then it must be for something inside the temple." Navi said and flew forward with the two them behind her.  
  
Mina opened the door and ran inside.   
"Hey Mina slow down. There might be a monster here somewhere." Link warned.  
Mina stopped and took this as a note and started looking around. She spotted something on the roof, "Ewe! ITS A GIANT SPIDER!" She exclaimed.  
Link sighed, "Girls." He pulled out his hookshot and nailed the thing making it fall in front of Mina, who shuddered.  
"Ewe." Link walked passed her, "Your going to have to get use to that 'cause I'm sure those things are everywhere."  
He opened the door and walked into the next room, Mina soon followed after she took a deep breath. They both started looking around and then looked at the middle of room where they saw four torches; each one with a different colored fire; red, green, purple, and blue.  
"Cool." Link said.  
Suddenly the fire went out and a second after four figures appeared that look like ghost; one over each torch and the color of the fire that once was there. In their hands were small versions of the same golden torches. The fire reappeared, but on the torches the ghost were holding and they flew away laughing. A noise from the middle of the room made them revert their attention there. The red elevator went down into the ground.  
  
"That was kinda mean." Mina stated, "That was pretty pointless unless we need to go down that elevator." She then glanced at Link with a cocked head, "Do we need to go down there?" "I guess so." Link replied, "Most likely."  
Navi appeared in front of Link, "Listen!"  
Link looked at her, "What?" "Before you can go on any further you need to find two more keys. One is in garden and the other is up those stairs straight from here." Navi explained.  
Navi lead them to the other side of the room. She floated over to a door that was blocked by a large, blue block, "Link, you go this way." She suggested, "Mina can't get pass this block." "Okay then." Link agreed, "I'll be back here when I'm done. Meet me here. Okay?" Mina nodded and ran over to the stairs, "All right." She ran up the stairs and through the door.  
  
Link pulled out his ocarina and played the song of time and the blue block disappeared. He went through the door and entered a garden area with a small river in the middle. Over on the other side of the river was ruins of a building and a well was to his left. He quickly drew his sword and shield to fight off a Deku Baba (Large purple plant with teeth and bites at you). He slashed at it and killed it. He ran over to the left and backflipped out the way of a rock sent by a Octorok (Purple, it swims and it shoots rocks at people), using his shield he reflected one of the rocks back at the creature and killed it. He continued to the well and looked down in it.  
"This is where the key is." Navi explained.  
"In the well?" Link questioned looking at her.  
"Yes." She answered, "You have to find a way to drain the water."  
"Ugh...." Link sighed. He turned back around and went back towards the door. He went the pass the door and to the right to see a wall with vines on it, "No switch, but vines. Oh great." He was about to climb when Navi stopped him.  
"Look!" She exclaimed, "There are Skullwalltulas (Small spiders that look like skulls that crawl on walls and knock whoever they see off) on these vines!"  
"Oh come on!" Link yelled and pulled out his hookshot. He shot the first two, but the third was out his reach, "I should have just done this with Mina. She's got that 'crescent beam' thing." He climbed up and made it up slowly not to get the creatures attention. He made it passed it and made it to a ledge where a door was, so he entered. In the room was a Blue Bubble (A floating skull with a blue flame around it)  
"Ya know this just really makes my day." Link commented. He blocked the charge attack from the creature with his shield and the blue flame disappeared, so he jumped sliced the thing and killed it. A large treasure chest then appeared, so he opened it, "Its not the key!" He yelled a bit peeved, "Its just the map." He walked out the other door and found another Deku Baba, so he quickly killed it and spotted a red switch on the balcony on the other side. He stood on the railing and used his hookshot to get over there. He stepped on the switch.  
"Look Link!" Navi shouted and floated over to the other well, "The water is gone." Link climbed on the railing again and jumped down landing in the water. He ran over to well and jumped inside. He followed Navi 'till he found a small treasure chest and opened it.  
"Finally!" He climbed up the vines and appeared back in the garden area he was in to begin with, "I wonder if Mina's got her key yet." He walked over to the door and entered it.  
  
(A/N: Brief note, This is at the same time Link was doing his part, so its not after)  
Mina entered the hallway and saw a Blue Bubble.  
"I wonder what the hell that is?" She asked herself, she shrugged the thought away and drew her sword shooting her crescent beam at it. Nothing happen, "Oh gee, I wonder how I get rid of this damn thing." She thought for a second and then thought for another second, she was going to keep thinking about how to kill the creature if it hadn't charged at her and caused her to block the charge with her shield. The bubble around it vanished and she tired her crescent beam again killing it, "Oh that's how you get rid of those things." She continued down the hall and looked at the roof just in case and then opened the door. A noise followed and she turned to see the door had bars on it, "What the?"  
Her attention was brought back to the room she was in which had no other exit, but the now bared door and two stalfos(Skeletons with swords and shields. The most fun monsters to fight in my opinion)  
"This doesn't look to good." One of the creatures jumped in the air and slashed down at her. She yelped and backflipped out the way, "Wait! I wasn't ready!" She shouted charging at the creature. It blocked her attack and the other came from her blind spot. It cut her in the arm, but didn't get to do anything else cause she jumped out the way. They both charged at her, but she blocked and sliced at the one on the left hitting it a few times. The other came from behind, but she jumped up and they crashed into each other.  
"Time to show you guys who your messin' with." She put away her sword and held that hand in the air. A light began to form in it, "Crescent Shower!" She shot beams downward at the two creatures hitting them both to the ground. The one she had slashed at broke apart, but other didn't. She drew her sword again and started her downward descent towards the still whole one. She hit it and it broke like the first one. Once she landed and had time to catch her breath the pain in her arm kicked in and she grabbed it. She then looked to the middle of the room to see a small chest. She walked over to it and kicked it open and pulled out the key.  
"Oh yippee!" She cheered, "Huh?" She spotted a small red fairy in the corner, "I thought Navi was blue and much bigger and was with Link." She walked over to it, "Hey Navi, you can change colors?" The fairy didn't reply instead it floated around her from toe to her head leaving a red trail of light as it did so and then disappeared, "Huh? Wonder what that was all about?" She then noticed that her arm didn't hurt anymore and looked to see it completely healed, "Oh, cool!" She gasped when she remembered that the door was locked and looked at it and saw it wasn't locked no more, "This place sure is weird." She walked out the door and back into the hall and then out the next door.  
  
(A/N: Now this is after Link did his part, so he hasn't been waiting for long. About five minutes)  
Link tapped his foot, "Her's was probably long and boring too."   
"Incoming!" Mina yelled jumping over the balcony railing and landing in front of Link, "Hi!"  
Link stared at her for a moment, "Hello." "I got my key, how about you?" She asked.  
"Yeah I got mine." He pulled his key out to show her, "Was yours easy?" "I wouldn't really say easy. I had to fight some skeletons." She explained as they went over to the locked door, "And one hit me in the arm, but this fairy that looked like Navi, but red healed it."  
Link unlocked the door and they both entered, "At least you had some kind of action. I had to climb vines and fight a floating blue head, but I got the map." He pulled out the map. "Ugh...Link?" Mina called.  
"Yes." He asked not taking his eyes off the map.  
"Use your hookshot thingy." He looked at her, "Why?" She pointed at the roof, "That damn spider is back." He smiled and use his hookshot and killed it, "It wasn't the same one." He explained. He opened another door and entered a room with walls everywhere, "Let's see I believe we go this way." He pointed and walked in the direction with Navi and Mina behind him. He climbed up the ladder and Mina settled for jumping up to the next spot. He climbed up another ladder and she did the same, "Do you have a problem with climbing?" He asked.  
She shook her head, "No. Why do you ask?" "Cause you don't too much of it." He replied.  
She smiled and walked ahead. She walked into the hall and noticed a green blocking cutting one way off, "I bet we go this way." She said pointing at the block.   
Link walked next to her, "No actually we go that way." He pointed straight. He walked ahead, "HA!" He exclaimed, "That stupid block is there to get us up to the next level"  
"Okay." Mina replied.  
He then pointed at Mina, "And your not jumping! Your going to help me move this block." "Ugh...okay." She replied while nodding real slow.  
He ran out of view and then after about a minute the block started moving, "Grab that end and pull it 'til it covers the path." Link ordered. Mina did so and then heard more running. The block started moving forward, so Mina started pushing it, "All right stop! Your going to squash me." Link to a step to the right, "Okay push!" Mina started pushing, "Hey are you helping?" She asked.  
"Nope!" Link answered, "I can't, your almost there don't worry."  
She pushed some more 'til she couldn't.  
"Okay. I got it." Link started pushing the block and came into view and then it fell down into the corner. He then climbed up it and to the next level. Mina followed, "Not again!" Link sighed.  
"Another one of those blocks." Mina said, "Yippee." She added dryly.  
"Okay." Link said, "Your going to stay right here," He planned, "while I go back down to the other side and go up the ladder and push the block 'til its on the wall, when that happens your going to push it to its in the corner. Got it?" "Yep!"  
"Good." Link ran down back to the first level and climbed up the ladder he saw. He ended up on the other side of the block and started pushing it. Once he felt it couldn't go any further, he stopped. Before he could say anything he saw the block start moving. He then saw Mina and joined in to move it faster. Once they were done they climbed to the next level.  
'Wow!' Navi thought, 'They're doing pretty good as a team.'  
They climbed up another ladder (Mina actually climbed instead of jumping.) and reached the next level. They quickly turned the corner and got into another battle with two blue bubble creatures. They quickly got rid of them and Link used his last key to unlock the door. They entered the door and the hallway was spiraled.  
"Twisted!" Link and Mina coursed.  
They reached the end of the hall and entered a room that from the looks of it was sideways. The ladder they were near was sideways and the roof was the other wall. Also on one of the walls near the other door was a golden chest.  
"This room is pretty bizarre." Mina noted.  
"Hey Mina." Link called.  
"Hmm?" Mina turned, but he wasn't there, "Link?" "Up here."  
She rolled up eyes upward to see Link in the grip of a giant hand, "Making friends with the natives?" She joked.  
"Ha ha. Get me down. This thing is squeezing the hell out of me."  
"Okay." She pointed her sword at the hand.  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"I'm getting you down."  
"Could you do it not so dangerously?"  
"Well how am I suppose to do this?" "Here, use my hookshot." He dropped the hookshot out of his hand and she caught it.   
She pointed it at the hand and fired hitting it in the fingers. It dropped Link and he landed. She handed him his hookshot back and jumped to the next ledge, "Thank you." He said as he landed next to her.  
"No problem." She jumped towards the door and used her key to unlock it. He followed her in. They were in another hallway, but this one had stairs that lead them downward and a picture was on the wall next to them.  
"Hey doesn't that look like one of those ghost things?" Link noticed.  
"It sure does." Mina agreed.  
"Poes." Navi explained.  
"What?" Mina and Link coursed.  
"They're called Poes."  
"Oh."  
"Well go on." Navi rushed.   
The two of them complied and ran down the stairs and saw the Poe in the next painting down below. It disappeared before they got near it and they kept going do the next flight of stairs which had another picture on it with the Poe in it. It disappeared from that one too when they got too close. They made it down and saw a torch that wasn't lit. It look the same as the ones from the main room and a door.  
"Well now I say we enter." Mina suggested, "No use staying out here."  
Link nodded and opened the door. They both ran in and like before the door slammed on them and bars were on it.  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Mina noted.  
"You and me both."  
They finally looked around the room and saw a hole in the floor. They took a few steps forward and a stalfos appeared.  
"Hey I fought that thing, but two of them." Mina yelled.  
"Its just one!" Link said, "I got it!" he ran forward and block an attack. The thing jumped at him with a slash and he side jumped out the way.  
"Link, watch out for the hole!" Mina warned.  
Link nodded and blocked another attack. He slashed at the creatures torso before it could do anything else. It swung again, but Link countered and thrust his blade at its torso again. It jumped back as did Link and they both jumped in the air at the same time missing each other. Link turned around and swung his blade as he did so hitting the creature and killing it.  
"All right Link!" Mina and Navi cheered.  
"Yeah, but why isn't anything happening." Link noticed.   
  
Something then happened the platform that was above that none of them noticed crashed down into the hole filling it in. The next thing happen two more stalfos appeared.  
"Time for me to join in on the fun." Mina said as she ran to help Link.  
  
Both creatures jumped at Link at the same time. Link blocked one with his sword and the other with his shield. They both jumped back and was about to tried again. Link blocked this time, but only his shield blocked an attack. His didn't touch anything, but yet he didn't get hit. He looked his shoulder to see that Mina had blocked the other stalfos.  
"I got this one." She said after pushing it away and charging at it.  
"Okay." Link looked at the other one, "Well then I got you."   
  
Mina thrust her sword at the creatures torso, but it blocked with its shield and slashed at her. She blocked the attack. It jumped back and then back forward, but she jumped to the side avoiding the attack. She glanced to her side to see Link there.  
"Hi Link." He looked at her, "Hello Mina." He then looked at something pass her and she did the same.  
"Watch out!" They both yelled. Link jumped at the stalfos she was fighting and she jumped at the one he was fighting. Link held his sword to his side and it began to glow. He did a quick spin sending blue energy at the creature killing it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mina fire the 'crescent beam' out her sword and killed the one she was fighting.   
A large treasure chest appeared in the middle of the room and Link went to open it.   
"What's in the box?" Mina asked.  
"A bow." He answer pulling it out and showing her.  
"You get a bow and I don't."  
"Well yeah. I guess." "I want something for distinct fighting." She replied.  
"Ugh..." Link stood there, "I don't know what to give you." "Hey Link, what about your boomerang?" Navi suggested.  
"Ooooo." Mina exclaimed, "I'll take that."  
"Okay." Link pulled it out and handed it to her. He pulled out the map next, "So which way do we go?"  
"You have to get that Poe." Navi explained.  
"The one in the picture?" Mina asked.  
"Yes."  
"Well okay, but let's go check out this hall first." Link said and walked over to the other door. He walked out it with Mina behind him, "It looks like the other hall." "But look!" Mina pointed up the stairs, "That Poe is blue."  
"It is." Link agreed, "Okay. You take this Poe out and I'll take the other one out."  
"Okay." Link ran out the room back to the other hallway. Mina walked toward the stairs and creeped up them. She drew her sword a pointed it the painting and fired her attack it. The painting disappeared and she ran up and fired at the other painting up on the third floor. It vanished as well. She fired one more time at the painting that was over the second flight of stairs and the Poe appeared out of it and went down stairs. She followed it. When she arrived it started spinning towards, so she sidestepped to avoid it. It then disappeared and did the same, so she did the same when it reappeared she slashed at it. This happen four more times 'til she killed the Poe. The fire disappear the Poe was holding and they reappeared on the torch. Mina ran back into the room to find that Link was coming in as well.  
"Your done?" Link asked. Mina nodded, "Well, the map says we have to go back the way we came to hit some kind of switch, so we can continue."  
"Oh okay." They ran back the way they came 'til they reached the room where they had to move the blocks, "The switch is suppose to be around here." Link explained, "Start looking." They both started walking around looking.  
"I don't see anything, Link." Mina said coming back, "You find it?" Link shook his head, "No. Nothing." "Hey what about this?" Navi said floating over the door. She was floating around a gray eye, "Maybe this is it." "Try and see." Mina suggested.  
Link drew his bow and fired at the eye. It closed and they heard a noise from in the other room. They looked at one another and ran inside to see the hallway straight.  
"Well let's see which way we go now."   
They continued 'til they reached the room from before. Everything was different. The treasure chest was on the ground and so was a hole. Link ran to the hole while Mina ran to the chest, "Let's see what's in the chest." Mina opened it up and pulled out a golden key with a red jewel, "A pretty little key." "That's the boss key." Navi explained.  
"Okay." Mina replied and pocketed the key as she walked over to the whole. The three dropped down to the lower level and killed a few creatures. They ran out the door and ended up on the ledge in the garden. They ended up looking at two doors.   
"Which way Link?" Navi asked.  
Link pointed at the door on their right, "This way." They ran inside and the door closed and barred on them.  
"I'm really sick of that happening." Mina complained.   
Something whooshed pass Link and attached itself to Mina and pushed her into the wall. It was the giant hand creature that had caught Link. It was glowing green as it held Mina on the wall.  
"Hold on Mina!" Link assured.  
"The only thing I can do right now." She squinted her eyes at Link, "Hey there are two of you, Link. And you too Navi." "What's wrong with her, Navi?" "That thing is draining her." Navi explained, "Kill it now."  
Link slashed at the creatures and made three, smaller versions of itself. Mina fell off the wall onto the ground unconscious. Link went and killed the three creatures then ran over Mina where Navi was checking on her.  
"Mina!" He yelled, "Hey wake up!" "HEY!" Navi exclaimed, "Get up." Mina open her eyes, "Dammit! I'm up, MOM!" She then remembered where she was and sat up, "Oh crap what happen?" "That hand thing drained you." Link explained, "You okay?" "Yeah." Link offered a hand and helped Mina to her feet. He then ran over to chest and pulled out a key. After sticking it in his pocket he pulled out the map, "We go through that other door and back up to the hallway we made straight and I make it unstraight and then-" "Whoa! Stop right there." Mina stopped, "Let's just keep it at that for now. I'm still dizzy."  
Link put the map back in his pocket and nodded. He headed for the door with Mina, who was a little wobbly behind him, "Ya know we can take a break if you want to." Link offered.  
"No I'm okay." "All right. If you say so." Link opened the door and let Mina walk in.  
"Crap!" Mina yelped.  
"Huh?" Link and Navi looked into the room and found Mina wasn't there, "Mina?" They entered the room.  
"Link watch out for the-" Navi begun. "Whoa!" Link exclaimed falling off the ledge.  
"ledge." Navi finished.  
"That first steps a pain in the ass." Mina said standing up.  
Link nodded fixing his hat and picking himself up. They were again back in the room with blocks. Once they caught their breath and made sure neither one of them were injured they continued. Link again shot the eye and it opened and the hallway was twisted again. They kept going following Link through the two hallways where the Poes were to a door that was locked. Link used one of the keys and opened it and they entered a hallway like the one that was twisted, but it was straight. In the hall were some green bubbles (Like the blue bubble, but the fire is green.) They killed them and Link opened the door with the last key he had. He entered the room and all he had to do was shoot another eye.  
"That was it." Mina said from where she was sitting.  
"Hey that was hard." Link replied, "You try doing that." "I wish I could, but you already did it." Well the eye was frozen and Link had to shoot through fire on spinning platforms just to melt the ice. Link jumped back over to the door and Mina stood up. They both ran back down the hall now twisted and ran into the room to find a hole. They fell down into it and Navi noticed the ceiling.  
"Link, Mina, watch out for the ceiling its falling." She warned.  
"The ceiling is falling?" Mina repeated.  
"Why is the ceiling falling?" Link asked, looking at it.  
"I don't know, but you two need to watch out." Navi replied.  
"Oh okay." They both jumped to a safe spot and when the ceiling went back up ran for the door.  
"The builders must have gotten really lazy when they made this part of the temple." Mina said.  
The room they entered had another door with bars on it that stood on a higher area. On the other side of the room was a painting of the green Poe. Link shot an arrow at the painting and five blocks fell from the sky.  
"Wasn't the kind of thing you'll expect inside." Mina stated.  
"Yeah it wasn't." Link agreed, "Navi, what are we suppose to do?" "From the looks of it. Put the picture together." Navi answered.  
"Oh okay. Well tell us if were doing it right."  
They walked over and followed Navi's instruction and had the picture together with one piece left over. All the blocks vanished and the green Poe appeared. It went for Link, who blocked and Mina hit it from behind. It then vanished and headed for Mina who jumped back to avoid being hit. Link slashed at it from behind and the Poe went after him only to be hit by Mina when it stopped spinning. They did the same trick again 'til the Poe was dead and the fire flew to the torch in the room.  
"That was fun." Mina celebrated.  
Link nodded and ran to the now unbarred door. They were in another hall, but it was normal one. They continued to they entered the main room through a different door. "Do you hear that?" Link asked.  
"Yes. Yes I do." Mina replied, "It sounds like a dying deer."  
"It sounds like crying." "Crying that sounds like a dying a deer."  
"What's a deer?" Link asked.  
Mina only blinked at him, "Don't tell me, with all these forest around here you don't know what a deer is?"  
Link scratch the top of his head and shook it, "No, you still haven't told me what a dollar was."  
"Well I'll tell you these things when we have the time." Mina walked over to the balcony, "Hey there's this purple thing in the middle of the room, I think that's what's crying."  
Link came beside her, "Its the purple Poe!" "Why is it crying?" "I don't know. Maybe cause we killed all its friends or something."  
"Ahhh." Mina had a very sad look on her face, "Maybe we should say sorry."  
Link slowly looked at her out the corner of his eye, "What was that?" Mina turned to him, "I said maybe we should say sorry." "I heard you, but why?" He asked. "Cause we killed its friends."  
Link looked at the Poe then back at Mina, "So?" "We hurt the poor little things feelings." Link had a blank expression, "So?"  
Mina glared at him, "How would you like it if I killed all your friends?"  
"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't." Mina sighed and jumped on the balcony, "Well I'm going to say sorry." She jumped down and Link sighed. "I better go make sure she doesn't get killed." He followed her over to the crying Poe.  
Navi followed him after a second.  
  
Mina slowly walked over to the Poe, "Hey little purple Poe, were really sorry-" The Poe stopped crying and pulled out the torch. It then spilt into four Poes and started to circle Mina, "Hey I felt sorry for you too."  
An arrow flew through one of the Poes and it disappeared. Three more arrows came and hit the other three images, but one of them screamed and disappeared. They then reappeared, but around Link, who shot at them again eventuality hitting the real one.  
  
Mina stay where she was watching the battle and noticed something Link didn't. She drew her boomerang and tossed it at one of the four Poes and it screamed, "Link, watch the one that spins right when they appear. Its the real one."   
Link nodded and did just that. After about shooting it three more times it finally died and the purple flame reappeared on the torch. More noise followed after the Poe and the ground Mina was standing on top of began to rise. Actually it was the elevator that she was on top of. It stopped when it was all the way up. Link ran into the elevator before Mina could jump down and made it go below. Once it stopped, she jumped down.  
"That was really funny." Was the first thing she said.  
Link chuckled and ran for the large door that was at the end of the hallway that had the golden chain locking it.  
"The key." Link said and turned to Mina.  
"I lost it." Mina simply said.  
"YOU WHAT?" Link exclaimed.  
"Nothing." Mina pulled out the key and unlocked the door. She entered with a very mad Link on her trail.  
"That wasn't funny." he explained.  
"Yes it was. You should have seen your face."  
Link glared at her and walked up the steps with her behind him, "You like picking on people don't you."  
"Well I guess so." She answered. They made it up the steps and was in a round room with the same painting on each wall. It was a forest with a path. Link walk further into the room and once Mina made it up the stairs some blades blocked the path. Link turned to look at her and she was looking at the blades. Mina turned to look at him, but look passed him. She pointed without saying anything and he turned around.  
"Ganondrawf!" He exclaimed.  
The evil king only laughed and placed a mask on his face. Him and his horse began to float.  
"Its not Ganondrawf!" Navi explained, "Its just a phantom!"   
The phantom creature ran to the picture over Mina's head and she jumped to the side to avoid him.  
"What is going on?" "Its the creature that's causing all the havoc in this temple." Link explained, "The reason its the way it is." "Its not always grassy looking and evil creatures over taking the place?" Mina asked.  
"No! Its a good place. Where--ahh why the hell am I even bothering? Let's just kill this thing and free the temple." Link pulled out his bow and tossed Mina his hookshot, "Use this. When it comes out of the painting hit it." They both stood in the middle of the room back to back waiting. Phantom Ganon came out of the painting Link was facing and he shot an arrow at him making him go back into the painting. They then heard another noise and he came out the painting neither one them were facing and sent a blast electricity at the floor hitting them.   
"AHhhh!" They managed to recover and Link caught him again. He then came out the one Mina was facing and she hit him. "Hey he's coming out two of them now!" Mina yelled.  
"Well I'll take this one and you take that one!" Link planned. He pointed his bow at one of the paintings and Mina did the same at another. When he came near the end of the painting they both fired and Mina hit the real one. He screwed going back inside the painting and floated off his horse and stayed in the room. He shot a blast at the two and they jumped to different ends of the room. He shot two blasted, one out each hand at each one of them. They both blocked with their shields.  
"Now what do we do, Link?" Mina asked blocking another blast.  
Link search his mind for an idea, "Ugh....ugh..." Link pulled out his sword and Mina followed suit, "I distract him. You shot him with your beam!" Mina nodded. Instead of blocking this time Link hit the phantom Ganon's attack back at him and he knocked it back towards Link. They began to knock the attack back and forth towards each other. Mina, which the phantom forgot about powered up her crescent beam and shot it at him, hitting him in the back. He fell to the ground and Link ran over to him and began to slash. Once the phantom recovered it floated back up and this time remembered Mina and fired two blasts.  
"Hit it back at him." Link explained.  
Both of them did so and the phantom blocked both and sent them back. They did it again and he got hit and fell to the ground. Link again ran over to him and slashed at him, but this time Mina was with him. The phantom recovered again and floated back up. He fired the blast again, but both, Link and Mina, hit them with quick slash that the phantom couldn't block them and got hit again. "Jump slash!" Link yelled jumping in the air with his sword above his head. Mina did the same and they came down at the same time hitting the phantom and killing it. He floated in the air and caught on fire.  
"YOU HAVE ONLY DEFEATED MY PHANTOM!" A voice boomed.  
"Don't tell me." Mina began, "Its the real Ganondrawf?" "Yeah. A real jerk." "WAIT 'TIL YOU FIGHT THE REAL ME!" Ganondrawf exclaimed. The creature floated in the middle of the room and purple portal. Like the one it kept coming it out of during the battle appeared in the middle of the floor. The creature then fell inside of it and afterwards a blue light appeared.  
"Come on!" Link rushed running to the blue light.  
"Oh so this light is safe?" Mina asked running over to it as well and stepping inside. A diamond shaped crystal appeared around them and floated them off somewhere.  
When it stopped they were in a room with seven different colored platforms around them.  
"Hey Link, where are we?" Mina asked.  
"The 'Chamber of Sages'" He answered.  
The one they were facing, the green one, began to glow. A figure appeared. It was a little girl with green hair wearing the same green clothes as Link.  
"Saria...." Link mumbled.  
"Hi Link." She greeted. She then looked at Mina and waved, "Hi Mina." "How do you--forget it, everyone around here seems to know my name."  
"Well you are one of the heroes of time, so of course everyone knows your name." Saria explained. She then looked back at Link, "Because of you, I awaken as the Sage of the Forest Temple." She then had a sad expression on her face.  
"Saria," Link began, he too had the same expression.  
'Ahh.' Mina thought, 'Sad moment.'  
"No need to explain, Link. We just can't live in the same world. I'll stay here as the Sage of the Forest Temple, you go and awaken the others, but first take this." She held her hand out and made a green medallion appear. She sent it to Link who caught it, "Let my power be yours."   
A flash of light and Link and Mina floated down in front of a large tree.  
"Hey its the Great Deku Tree." Link noticed.  
Mina searched her mind for any remembrance of that name and it came to her, "Oh yeah the tree that died and stuff." "Yeah." Navi answered, "What's that, Link?" Navi floated over to a spot in front of the tree.  
"I don't know." Link walked over to it and looked down. He flew back and landed in front of Mina's feet as a small tree came up out the ground.  
"Haven't you ever heard that curiosity got the dog hit by the car?" Mina misquoted.  
Link looked up at her and shook his head, "No I haven't." "Oh well it did."   
Link stood up and looked at the little tree, "Hi, I'm the Deku Spout." "I'm Link. This is Navi and that's Mina."  
"I know." "I knew you would." Mina mumbled from behind Link.  
"After you two broke the curse on the temple, I was able to grow and now am the new protector of this forest."  
"Really that's great." Navi said.  
"Now I have to tell you a story, so you will understand some more about yourself, Link."   
Mina sat down, "Oh a story." Link looked at her and sat down right next to her.  
"During a war, your mother, a Hyalian, entered this forest. She was severly injured and entrusted you to the Great Deku Tree. The Deku Tree knew about your destiny, so accepted and raised you as one of the Koriki. This is why you have grown up and none of them have. They never grow up." "Oh that's freaky." Mina interrupted.  
"You!" The Deku Sprout exclaimed looking at Mina, "Were also in the legends." "Really? Cool." "It was said that a warrior from another world would enter this one and complete the team of the heroes of time."  
"Oh! Wow!"  
"Everything that happen was suppose to happen." The Deku sprout said.  
'I was suppose to be separated from my friends to come and save this world or was this some really big fluke 'cause Serena was seriously upset and things will go back the way they were?' Mina thought to herself.  
"Do you two understand your destiny now?"  
Mina snapped out of her trance and looked at the tree, "What was that?" "I said you have to break the curse on all the other temples to save Hyrule!"  
"Oh okay." Mina stood up along with Link, "So where to next?" She asked as they entered the forest.  
"The next stop we are making is to bed!" Link explained.  
"Oh could we get something to eat first?" "Something to eat and then to bed is our next mission!"   
"All right." They both ran off in just a random direction and Navi sighed, "They may be the heroes of time, but they sure are a little off." She then just followed them, "This is why I'm here."  
***************************************************************************************************************  
Hi! What do you think? That was the longest chapter, but the chapters were bound to get longer. Anywho, I was actually playing the game and writing, so I could make it as accurate as possible. Those monsters names were really from the game. I know Skullwalltula is a bizzare name, but I didn't make it up.  
  
  
  



	12. Lita's adventure: Chapter 2: Beginning T...

A/N: This chapter is short. Sorry. Well anyways her third one will be long.  
  
  
Lita's adventure  
Chapter 2: The beginning of Training  
  
Say what you want about freaky things. Lita was freaked beyound belief. This strang purple haired guy comes kicks some major ass and then tells these group of people that the one guy Luke has been looking for will be here in an hour. How did he know that? She didn't know. Luke had also explained to her that soon enough she would be flying and blasting just like them.  
  
Well this Goku fella that everyone was waiting on comes and before anyone could do or say anything to him. The mysterious guy pulls him aside and to talk.  
"So what do you think they're talking about?" Yamcha asked.  
Lita turned to him and pointed, "They're not talking. They're fighting."  
"HUH!?" was everyone elses response.  
Sure enough Goku and the strange guy were fighting. Goku had the gold hair and everything like that guy had and so did he. He used his sword to swipe at Goku, who blocked it with his index finger. They then stop fighting and went back to normal state and began talking again. After all that waiting Goku came back and the young man left in a strange ship that seem to just pop out of no where.  
  
"Hey Goku, what did he tell you?" Krillin asked.  
"Ugh...I can't tell you." "What do you mean you can't tell us?" Vegeta demanded.  
"I just sorta can't."   
"Well if he won't tell you. Then I will." Piccolo cut in.  
"But-" Goku began, but Piccolo cut him off.  
"Don't worry I won't tell them anything they don't need to hear, but they do have the right to change their own lives." Piccolo turned to face everyone else, "Some androids are going to attack and kill each and everyone here in three years. I suggest you use these years to get stronger."  
Lita raised her hand, "How did you hear that?" "You think these ears are big like this for style?" "Well..." Lita decided not to finish that thought outloud, but it sure made Luke chuckle when he heard it.  
  
The next day later after the Z-fighters had found Lita and Luke; Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin stood one one side of the Master Roshi island and Lita stood in front of them. Luke was sitting on the porch and Mast Roshi, himself was loughing in his chair.   
"Alright we'll start off slow." Tien explained.  
Lita nodded and got in a fighting stance. All she heard was a quick noise and didn't see Tien anymore. She blinked a couple of times as she looked around, "He did that....thing...with--UGH!" Tien had came from behind and pushed her hard to the ground.  
She got on her hands and knees and caught her breath from the force of the push, "Are you all right?" Tien asked.  
Lita nodded and got to her feet, "Yeah...sure...never better."  
"You want to continue?" Lita nodded again, "Okay." Tien vanished again and Lita started looking around frantically for him.   
'Maybe I should move!' She thought to herself. She just listen to her intince and just jumped when it told her too.   
  
Tien had appeared where she should have been and then quickly disappeared again. He appeared right in front of Lita while she was in mid-air startling her and she crashed back down. She sat up holding her head and shook the dust and dirt all off.  
"Come on Lita!" Luke encourged, "Just think of him as another youma!"  
'Yeah right, if he's youma, I hate to see his master.' Lita thought and she smiled lopsided.  
"Do you want to continue?" Lita nodded and stood up.  
"She's persistented." Yamcha whispered to Krillin.  
Krilling nodded in agreement, "Yeah, and she catches on quick."  
Tien had disappeared again or well moved and Lita was scanning the area with her eyes, 'Come on there must be someway to see him. He's not teleporting, so he's still here somewhere.' She scanned again and swore she caught a glimse of him, "Huh?" She thought she saw him again and jumped back and he stopped right where she was, "I thought I saw you." She said.  
"Your eyes are adjusting." "What?" "One of the first things you need to learn is to be able to see fast moving objects or people. How many times did you see me?" Tien asked. Lita held up two fingers, "Good."   
  
Without another word he started again. Lita caught him more than twice this time and jumped back again. He didn't stop like she expected him to, but only slowed down and she jumped back again. He sped and then she lost all trance of him, "What the?"   
Someone cleared their thoart from behind her and she turned to see Tien, "I assume you lost me."  
Lita nodded and smile nervously, "You would be right."  
"Are you ready to quit?" "No." "Okay." That was the last thing she heard from him and he wasn't there no more.  
'I have to keep up with him, but he's fast. I still have to try.'  
  
After about three hours of training, Lita was beginning to keep sight of him. She couldn't keep him all the time, but she kept him half the time. Tien stopped and turned to Lita, "You see you have power inside you and were going to bring it out." He smiled, "But let's take a little break."   
The group all walked in where Luke had decided to crash on the couch out cold.  
"Some guardian he is." Lita muttered. She self consciencously found herself standing in the kitchen where Chow-sue was mixing something, "You want a tip?" He looked at her, "Huh?" "Mix just a little faster, but not so rough. It'll come out better."  
"Oh thanks." "You want some help? I know how to cook." "Really? Thanks." Lita walked over to him, "What do you want me to do?" "Whatever you want." Chow Sue replied.  
"You sure?" "Yep! Just get something and make it." "Well now if you want me to do whatever I want, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."  
Chow Sue blinked, "How about I stand here and see your work?" "Fine by me."  
Chow Sue sat the batter he was mixing down and floated on top of the refrigator and then saw the most interesting show of his life. Lita started moving around and grabbing things and mixing and cooking and well he only sat there and laughed. After about two hours he floated towards the living room where everyone was watching tv.  
"I thought you were cooking." Tien asked.  
"Nope, I was watching Lita cook. She's in there making almost everything I can think of and much more." "Really?" Yamcha and Krillin asked. Chow Sue nodded and three jumped up. "She's moving kinda fast." Krillin noted, "Where'd she get all that speed from?" Yamcha looked at Krillin and shook his head, "I don't know, but the food smells good." After standing there for fifteen minutes and watching Lita, she stopped and looked up at them, "Everything is ready." She smiled and set the table. They all sat down and she started putting dishes on the table, "Dig in."  
That's exactly what they did. They dug in. Grabbing random plates and bowls of food and commenting on how good it was with mouths full. Lita just stared at them.  
'Oh wow, they're a bunch of Serenas.' She thought and blinked, 'Oh boy.'  
  
  
  



	13. Raye's adventure: Chapter 2: Just Anothe...

Raye's Adventure Chapter 2  
Just another Monday  
  
Monday morning rolled around. Raye woke up took a shower got dress in her uniform, gray mini skirt with a blue jacket that went over a white shirt. She then went to the kitchen and found Richard, (not dress in his red suit, but a black one) cooking.  
"Good morning?" He greeted handing her a plate.  
"Ugh...thanks." She sat down after grabbing the orange juice.  
"Don't forget you have to go to work today and I won't be back 'til nine tonight." he said as he walked to the door. "Wait, if you my guardian then where are you going? What if I get in trouble or something?" "We've trained. I'm sure you got your new powers down packed. If you get in any serious dangers scream in your head and I'll be sure to pop up in you aid." He picked up a suitcase and walked out the door.  
"I think he's liking this living again stuff too much." Raye muttered. She finished her breakfast and left out the house taking her bike with her.  
  
"Class, we have a new student today." Mr. Fujin the teacher, a man in his mid forties said, "Come on in." He rushed.  
Raye entered the room and stood next to the teacher.  
"This is Raye Hino everyone." He looked at the class then looked at Raye, "You wanna share anything with us Raye?" Raye glanced at him then at the class and shook her head.  
"Are you sure?" She nodded, "Yes, I'm sure."  
"Well okay then you can sit next to...umm...hmm...let's see. Oh right there next in the back." he pointed.   
She walked passed a guy and felt something. She glanced at him and continued to her seat.   
  
At lunch Raye was walking around getting the place down. So she knew every spot of it. That was one reason. The other was because she was following that guy from her class. Tori was his name. He stopped to meet up with obviously one of his friends. He had gray hair, brown eyes, and pale white skin. Something other than appearance caught Raye.  
'Not another one.' She thought.  
Tori gave his hello and what's up to Julian and they were getting ready to go when Julian noticed something.  
"Oh hey I haven't see her around." Tori glanced behind him and spotted the new girl, "Oh her. Yeah she's in my class."  
Before Tori could even stop him, Julian walked over to her.  
"Hello." He greeted in his friendly tone.  
Raye looked up from what she was reading (Or pretending to read) to him, "Oh hi."  
"I'm Julian Star." He held his hand out.  
Raye accepted it and they shook, "I'm Raye Hino." "Its a pleasure to meet you."   
Raye was about to respond when she felt something. She turned around to see a girl with chocolate brown hair, 'This is starting to get weird.' Raye thought as the girl approached them.  
Julian smiled at the newcomer and she waved at him, "Hey Julian."  
"Hey Ruby." He then remembered Raye and moved so Ruby could see her, "This is Raye Hino; she's new. Raye this is Ruby Moon and that's Tori Avalon."  
Raye smiled and waved politely.   
"Hi!" Ruby greeted. She then turned to Tori, "Hey Tori." "Ugh...hello Ruby."  
Julian just ignored them and turned back to Raye, "Would you like to join us for lunch? I could show you around if you like." "Okay. Sure, why not?"  
  
The day turned out pretty well. Raye was just getting off work and she was walking home. She didn't feel like riding. The Julian guy even if he was giving off strange energies was nice. His friend, Tori was pretty cool. That girl, Ruby, was a little off though. She was just like Mina except she was just a little less bouncy. Raye only hoped that they were all good guys.  
  
Something caught her attention. She heard noises coming from the park. Following them she saw that little girl from last week again and she was again dressed funny. This time sporting a all blue suit with bells hanging off strings at the waist. The other little girl, the one with the black, long hair was with her again too. What were they doing in the park at a time like this. It was going on seven-thirty.   
  
She was answered when she saw the penguin slide try to step on the little girl.  
"Time to help." Raye sat her bike against the tree and closed her eyes, "I call forth the powers of Mars, unleashed your powers upon me, I am flame, the flame is sight, I am fire, the fire is light!" Fire danced around her feet then rose into a wall of flames and it spun around her very fast. With a smooth movement of her hands it dispersed and Raye stood dressed in her black outfit with fire red hair. She opened her eyes just in time to catch the girl about to crushed, "Time to go to work!"   
  
Raye started a mad dash for the little girl and halfway there sprouted wings made of nothing but pure, crimson red fire. This made her move faster and she snatched the little girl up just as the leg slammed down. She also took off into the air and looked down at the kid.  
"You can open your eyes now." Raye said calmly.  
She did just that and looked at Raye, "Ugh...who are you?"  
"Worry about that later. Do whatever you need to do now." "Oh right." She pulled a necklace off with a key attached to it, "Key of the star, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff, and shine your light, RELEASE!" The little sure enough turned in a staff. It was the one Raye saw before.  
"Just tell me when I let you go. Anytime would be nice." Raye never got a response. She looked down and saw the girl passed out, "Oh wonderful. Hey get up kid!" She looked back at the now alive slide just in time to dodge its ice sickles. It did it again and Raye had to spin to avoid it and not drop the kid, "Can't just drop her off somewhere damn thing might step on her. Let's see..." While Raye was looking for a place to drop her cargo tiny crystals came and crashed into the penguin from behind her.  
  
She turned to see a man with long silver hair wearing some funny white clothes with blue lining. He glanced at her before turning back to the slide then looked back at her. Well not a her more like the kid.  
"Who are you?" He demanded.  
"Well I'm kinda not into telling anybody that just yet, but I assume you know her." He nodded, "That's great." Raye let the little slip out of her grasp before she caught her by the back of her shirt, "Then catch!" Raye flung the kid towards him not bothering to see if he caught or not, Raye turned back to the slide and produced her flame sniper, "I love that I can still use this." She mumbled as she fired an arrow at the slide. It went right in its mouth. It tried to shoot an attacked, but failed to do so, "Now how to finish it off." Raye concentrated before locating the spot to hit on it head. She shot her attack again and the slide vanished back to where it belong, "Well now must be going." Raye started her descend back to the ground. Once one of her feet touched her wings vanished and she ran back the way she came.  
  
Madison came out of the bushes with her camera in her hand, "Oh that was cool!" She exclaimed.  
Yue landed with the sleeping Sakura in his arms, "Come on let's get her home." Madison nodded and they walked off towards Sakura's house.  
  
  



	14. Serena's Advenute: Chapter 2: Destined t...

Serena's Adventure: Chapter 2 Destined to be Bad  
  
  
  
A couple of days later after the unusual encounter with the Tyrannanmon, the digi-destined and their digimon were all sitting around in random places telling Serena and Lunamon a little about themselves and discussing why they were back.  
  
"So wait, you mean to tell me you guys all arrived here the same day I did?" Serena puzzled over.  
  
Tai shrugged while giving a nod, "Yeah, Kari and me were in our room when it happened."  
  
They had explained to her that their digivices went berserk and flew out of their hands. They followed it and it lead them all to the park in the same spot at the same time. Once the divices had return to normal state a digi- port opened and sucked them in.  
  
"Now, we have to figured out why were back and what were those things that flew out of the Tyrannanmon." Izzy interjected.  
  
Elsewhere, sitting on a thorne was a large golden dragon. Its lower body nothing but a slim tail, but its upper body was well built. It wore two different colored gloves. One red the other black. It wore a silver mask that covered up its face with horns that laid back not standing up. It also had wings, on the right side the wings were black and on the left they were white. This was Goldramon. He sat in silence as he looked at nothing. Outside he may have not been doing nothing, but inside his head he was fighting a battle he had lost a long time ago, but never gave up.  
  
*Inside Goldramon's head*  
  
"Give me back my body, Bashamon!" Goldramon yelled.  
  
The other digimon, the tall, hooded digimon, with ghost-like features that carried a black sword in his hand only chuckled dryly. His face could not be seen. He was a digimon long forgotten about. He was Bashamon and was said to be dead, and was. He had come back from the grave and possessed Goldramon for his power. Now he was going to fulfill his plans through him. If only the fool would just give up and accept defeat.  
  
"You've lost this battle before and before that. You will lose this battle now. Know this, Goldramon, your body belongs to me." Bashamon explicated.  
  
Goldramon glared and powered up his attack, "We shall see. Gold Flame!" A golden light shine out in front of Goldramon as he powered up. He pushed his hands foreward and the light flew at Bashamon.  
  
Bashamon only held his hand out, "Chaotic Winds!"  
  
The wind suddenly started to blow and then the howling of ghost started. Soon the whole area was covered by ghosts flying around and howling and they all encircled around Goldramon's attack. Once they were done 'eating' the attack they engulfed Goldramon and beat him up till he was down.  
  
"Fool! I told you, you would not win."  
  
*Outside Goldramon's head*  
  
Goldramon blinked and shook his head. He planted a smirk on his face as he flew off his throne and down the hall.  
  
"Frigimon, Saberdramon!" Goldramon called.  
  
The two digimon showed themselves to their master.  
  
"Go deal with the digi-destined."  
  
They bowed and turned to leave.  
  
Meanwhile, back with the digi-destined. They were really doing nothing. Izzy was analyzing Tentomon because the digimon insisted that he should at least know his mega level of digi-volving. Lunamon was watching with insterest.  
  
"Sooooo," She began, "Tentomon?"  
  
The digimon in question turned to her, "Yes?"  
  
"You think you can get him to do that for me?"  
  
"I'll be glad to do it." Izzy answered not turning from his computer, "I found it come see."  
  
Both digimon walked next to Izzy. There on the screen was Tentomon's mega level, HerculesKabuterimon.  
  
"Ooooooooo, I looked cool!"  
  
"Do me, do me, please!" Lunamon begged.  
  
"Okay." Izzy chuckled while typing in the information.  
  
Sora looked up as did Biyomon. They were both laying in the tree and had heard a strange noise.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Biyomon asked. Sora nodded. "What was it?"  
  
"I don't know. Go up top and see."  
  
Biyomon agreed and flew upward. Sora meanwhile jumped out of the tree and landed next to Mimi and Palmon.  
  
"I heard something, did you?"  
  
Mimi and Palmon both shook their heads no.  
  
Serena had heard a noise as well and started searching around with her eyes while trying to listen to T.K., Kari, Gatomon, and Patamon.  
  
"So, where do you live?" T.K. asked.  
  
Serena looked down at them then back in the direction of the noise, "Ugh....hold on, I'll get back to you on that." She took a step foreword and looked at the two young kids over her shoulder, "Did you guys hear that?"  
  
"No." They answered in unsion.  
  
"I don't like the sound of that at all."  
  
Biyomon landed on the ground and pointed frantically, "Frigimon and Saberdramon are coming this way!"  
  
"What'a Saberdramon?" T.K. asked.  
  
Izzy was already looking it up on his computer, "Apparently its Birdramon, but its all black.  
  
Matt looked at Izzy, "Should we worry?"  
  
"Sub-Zero Ice punch!"  
  
"AHH!" Mimi screamed jumping away from the tree she was next to in time before it froze, "Worrying would be lovely!"  
  
Frigimon turned to the digidestined and then they all heard a bird squaking and looked up to see Saberdramon flying above.  
  
"I got her!" Biyomon called, "Biyomon digivolve to....BIRDRAMON!"  
  
The now champion digimon flew up high towards the enemy.  
  
"Sub-zero ice punch!" Frigimon charged at Tai, who rolled out the way. The punch instead of hitting him froze a tree trunk.  
  
"Hey! Don't mess with my pal!" Agumon shouted, "Agumon digivolve to....GREYMON!"  
  
"Snowball!" Frigimon lanched a large snowball in Greymon's direction.  
  
"Noveblast!" The two attacks cancled each other out.  
  
"Do you think they need help?" Serena asked.  
  
"No. Greymon and Birdramon can handle this." Kari assured.  
  
Serena looked up at the sky at the fight above, "I hope so."  
  
"Black Saber!" Kinda like the metero wing, but instead of meteros black crystals flew from her wings.  
  
Birdramon easily dodged the attack and prepared her own, "Metero Wing!"  
  
Saberdramon didn't dodge in time and flew towards the ground. She stopped herself in time and glared up at her opposite, "Okay that's it. Time to make this game unfair!" She started to glow and digivolve to Garudamon.  
  
Joe pointed at the sky, "HEY! She's not suppose to be able to do that!"  
  
Sora turned to Izzy, "Yeah, Izzy do you know how she did that!?"  
  
Izzy was just a baffled as them, "I...I...don't know!"  
  
Serena rolled her eyes in their directions, "What do you mean she's not suppose to do that? Our digimon do that."  
  
"Yeah, but that's because we give them the power to. They're kinda special like that." Matt explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Fridgimon also started to glow and turned into Icemonzeamon. It was basically Monzeamon except for the fact that it was ice blue. Where ever there was yellow in Monzeamon it was dark blue, and where ever there was white it was a ice blue, "ICE Heart Break!" A large heart made of ice crashed into Greymon sending him to the ground.  
  
Tai ran to Greymon's side, "Greymon you have to digivolve to take this creep out!" Tai's crest started glowing and his digivice started glowing and shaking.  
  
Greymon stood up, "You got it Tai! Greymon digivolve to...METALGREYMON!"  
  
Up top Birdramon could be heard digivolving into Garudamon.  
  
Serena looked down at Lunamon, "Hey, Lunamon can you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" Lunamon asked looking at Serena.  
  
"That double-digivolving-double thing?"  
  
Jordan seem to appear out of nowhere, "Oh looks like something is going down, Lunamon don't you think you need to help?"  
  
"Wing Blade!" The enemy Garudamon shouted she blasted Garudamon back, but she managed to regain control.  
  
"Oh yeah, WING BLADE!" Her attack blasted the enemy back into the ground.  
  
Lunamon looked up at Jordan, "Ugh...no. They have it covered."  
  
"Giga blaster!"  
  
"Cold LOVE!" Icemonzamon exclaimed. He did a quick twirl releasing a chain of dark blue hearts. The two attacks clashed at each other and an old fashion who was more powerful took place.  
  
The enemy Garudamon spread her wings and launched off into the sky.  
  
"Garudamon, watch out!" Sora warned.  
  
The enemy Garudamon laughed maniacally and started glowing and flying at Garudamon faster. A black mist surrounded her and she started spinning and the mist swirled around her. It overtook her body, but yet she still kept going for Garudamon.  
  
"What's going on?" Mimi inquired.  
  
The evil Garudamon burst out of the mist, leaving it behind. She was now wearing black everywhere and black lighting shot out of her eyes, and was still spinning and heading towards Garudamon at a alarming rate. "Eagle Claw!" Her whole body started glowing a black light and it all retracked to her two fist which were held out in front of her. The light escape.  
  
Not expecting the attack, Garudamon was blasted, hard, down back to the earth. Before she even made it she de-digivolved back to Biyomon.  
  
"Biyomon!" Sora ran for her and slid to catch her in time.  
  
The evil Garudamon laughed evilly and remained floating in the air.  
  
"Hapoon Torpedo!" A deep voice shouted.  
  
Garudamon looked out of the corner of her eye to see a aray of torpedos heading her way. She flew out of the way and they instead hit trees.  
  
Matt looked at Izzy, "Did you figure out what happen?"  
  
Izzy was working on his computer and scanning the evil Garudamon, "Ugh...I'm not getting anything."  
  
"Well, who cares, let's take this thing out!" Gabumon exclaimed, "Gabumon digivolve to....GARURUMON!"  
  
Lunamon was watching the battle between Icemonzaemon and Metalgreymon. She blinked and would have rubbed her eyes if she had hands. She just settled for blinking and holding her mouth hung open, "Ugh...Serena?"  
  
Serena looked down at her digimon companion, "Hey, why aren't you digivolving?"  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to....KABUTERIMON!"  
  
"I'll get to that right away just look at this." Lunamon pointed with her paw at the scene.  
  
Serena looked and the same thing that had happen to the evil Garudamon was happening to Icemonzaemon.  
  
She smiled nervously, "Prehapes you should try to digivolve faster. I don't want to rush you or anything, but...well you see that."  
  
The other digimon were already done digivolving to their champion levels, except Biyomon. Lunamon jumped up on all four, "Lunamon digivolve to....Tsukimon!" Nothing happen and Lunamon blinked, "Hey, nothing happen."  
  
Serena looked at her, "Why didn't anything happen? You're not sick are you? Hurt? Prehapes weak."  
  
Lunamon thought on all those things, "Ugh...no."  
  
"Hmm? I wonder what's wrong."  
  
"She's not strong enough to digivolve like they do, but don't worry she'll get there."  
  
Lunamon sat down, "Oh I feel tons better, ya know that?"  
  
"ICE Heart BREAK!" The new and improved Icemonzeamon slammed his stronger attack into Metalgreymon causing the digimon to de-digivolve back to Agumon.  
  
"Ahh Agumon!" Tai ran to his buddy's side, "You'll be okay. Do you have anything left?"  
  
Agumon stood up and almost fell over, but stopped himself, "I have something left, but he's as strong as Metalseadramon."  
  
Tai held his digivice next to his crest, "Then you'll just have to go Wargreymon aren't you?"  
  
Agumon stood ready to digivolve then fell over, "Can I rest for a second?"  
  
Tai sweatdropped, "Ugh...yeah..sure."  
  
Icemonzeamon decided to get the other digimon, which was the same thought Garudamon had.  
  
"Togemon, I think you should digivolve again, just to be safe." Mimi suggested.  
  
"Okay. Togemon digivolve to....AHH!"  
  
"Kabuterimon digivolve to....argh!"  
  
"Garurumon digivolve to....ow!"  
  
The three digimon were taking down by Garudamon, who flew pass and hit them all with her eagle claw. That attack being powerful enough to take out an ultimate easily knocked them down and caused them to de-digivolve.  
  
Serena balled her hand up, "This isn't fair! They're getting beat up and we can't do nothing."  
  
Lunamon was just as upset as she was, "WHY can't I digivolve!?"  
  
"Cold LOVE!" Icemonzeamon took out the last digimon trying to digivolving.  
  
"Ahh poor Patamon." T.K. said holding his friend, "It'll be okay."  
  
"I tried T.K., I'm sorry."  
  
Sora watched the whole thing in horror, "How is this possible? They're only ultimate."  
  
Biyomon made a soft purring noise and looked at Sora, "Something gave them the power of a mega digimon."  
  
"It was that mist, whatever it was, it caused this. Its hurting everyone." Sora's crest started to glow and she pulled it out and looked at it, "Wonder what's going on?"  
  
Serena grabbed her brooch, "That's it, this is an emergency."  
  
Jordan only leaned against the tree, "Are you sure you want to do that?"  
  
"Yes...yes I am." Serena held it in the air.  
  
"But your crest is glowing." Jordan pointed out.  
  
Serena blinked and looked at it, "So?" She held her brooch up in the air again, "Moon Eternal Power!" Her brooch started to glow and the light in her crest shot out and flew across the battlefield, as well as the light glowing from her brooch, "That wasn't suppose to happen like that."  
  
Lunamon looked up confused, "Hey, Serena, where is your light going?"  
  
Serena shrugged, "I have the slightest clue."  
  
Sora looked up from her crest in time to see two lights heading for her. A white one and a golden one. The golden one hit Biyomon and her eyes flew open.  
  
"Wh-what's going on?" Sora asked.  
  
Biyomon stood up still glowing, "Hey I feel better."  
  
"How?" Sora asked.  
  
The second light then hit her crest with such force that Sora flew back and she lost hold of her digivice, but instead of falling to the ground it remained in the air and unleasehed a red light that hit Biyomon.  
  
"Biyomon warp-digivolve to..." Biyomon shot to Birdramon to Garudamon, "PHOENIXMON!" Biyomon turned into a large golden bird two sets of wings and a fiery tail of fire. She had hard rock talons and a beak of gold.  
  
All eyes were on the beautiful bird flying above.  
  
"H-ho-how did that happen?" Joe asked. He was holding Gomamon, who was looking with the same state of shock.  
  
"Hey she warp digivolved." Kari finally said.  
  
Garudamon flew at Phoenixmon, "Wing Blade!"  
  
"Crimson Flame!" Phoenixmon wrapped her wings around her body and spread them open and sea of flames erupted from them. The attack overpowered Garudamon's attack and continued til it hit Garudamon herself. She fell to the ground and the black disappeared from around her leaving her in her normal form. The next thing to happen was what happen in the pervious battle, a black ghost exited the body of Garudamon and vanished as it drifted away into the air.  
  
Icemonzeamon didn't take any chances, he fled the scene before he would end up like his partner. The kids all stood admiring Phoenixmon for sometime before the digimon landed and de-digivolved back to Biyomon. The golden aura was still around her and it dispatched and flew back towards the direction it came from.  
  
Sora caught her companions fall and held, "Oh Bi, you were great." The only answer she got was a soft purring noise and she knew why. Biyomon had fallen asleep.  
  
The bushes started rustling and everyone jumped on alert. Tai appeared with Agumon on his back, knocked out, "Hey guys, did anyone else see that light? Or well lights?"  
  
Serena was staring at her brooch when the golden light that had came out of it went back into it. She scratched the top of her head and blinked, still staring at it, "I don't know what just happen." She finally looked up at Jordan, "Jordan, what just happen?"  
  
"An answer you will have to find for yourself."  
  
"Not to be rude, but why are you here if its not to answer my questions?"  
  
Jordan grinned, "You mean why was I here?"  
  
"Huh?" Serena gave him a perplexed expression.  
  
"I am to leave now. It is time for you to be left alone," He glanced at each digi-destined, "Or as alone as you will get."  
  
"So you're leaving?" Serena asked walking over to him.  
  
"That's what I said. I have to go back to doing my true purpose in living: Protect your mother." He began to fade into a white light, "It was a pleasure meeting all of you." With that he vanished out of site.  
  
Serena waved at the vanishing light, "See ya Jordan."  
  
"He was a strange person." Lunamon suddenly said. Serena looked down at her and then shook her head, "What? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
Serena shook her head again, "No, just amused."  
  
"Okay, what was all that about?" Joe asked pointing at the sky where Jordan vanished, "People don't just vanish into thin air."  
  
"Ugh...Joe we did." Matt reflected, "Or so to speak."  
  
"All right," Joe said and looked at Serena, "Some pretty freaky things have been happening and that was one of them. What. Is. Going. On?"  
  
Serean stared at him wide eyed and confused for a breif moment. She shook her head slowly not blinking one time, "I don't know."  
  
"But you can explain the light shooting out of your compact, right?" Izzy questioned.  
  
Serena shook her head again, this time not as slow. She turned to Izzy and showed him her brooch, "This little thing was suppose to transform me not shoot a beam of light. That's Mina's job."  
  
"What do you mean transform you? And who's Mina?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well simple, I was suppose to become Sailor Moon when I shouted out those words, as for who's Mina: she's one of my best friends" Serena answered causally.  
  
Every last one of the digidestined and the digimon including Lunamon stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"Transform into Sailor Moon?" Matt asked skeptically, "Right, you were going to transform into Sailor Moon. There are a couple of things I don't believe about that."  
  
"And they are?" Serena urged.  
  
"A person transforming and Sailor Moon. Who the hell is Sailor Moon?"  
  
Serena pointed at herself, "I am."  
  
T.K. and Kari both chuckled, "Right." They choursed.  
  
Serena looked around, "What is so unbelievable about me being Sailor Moon?"  
  
"Well for one thing: I've never heard of her." Mimi answered.  
  
Serena gapped and the coughed into her hand, "WHAT!? You mean to tell me you've never heard of Sailor Moon? The fighter of Justice and Truth and Love?"  
  
"Not a single bell is ringing in this head." Matt replied.  
  
"Enough about that," Izzy interrupted, "We have more important things to figure out. For instance: Our new enemy, their purpose, their power, the strange phenomenon that took place today and what's our next step."  
  
"How about we take our next step over to a river and get some food?" Joe suggested, "Our digimon have taken a beating and they need a break. We all do."  
  
Sora stood off the ground with Biyomon in her arms, "That's a great idea Joe."  
  
Kari squinted her eyes and then rubbed them, "Sora is your crest still glowing or is my vision getting bad?"  
  
Sora looked down at her chest and saw the glowing crest. Everyone else did the same, "Well, that's odd." In an instant the light stopped and blasted out of her crest causing Sora to almost fall. It then hit Serena's crest, almost making her fall as well, and glowed for a second and then stopped.  
  
Serena pulled her crest up and rubbed the spot on her chest that it laid, "Ow." Her eyes wondered over at Sora, "Was that really a nice thing to do?"  
  
Sora shrugged unsure of what else to do. "I didn't do anything. I'm sorry though."  
  
Serena waved it away and put an arm around Sora, "Ahh its okay, no worries. That just kinda hurt." She started walking along with Sora, "Wonder why that happen."  
  
Sora smiled at her, "Weird things are the theme of the digiworld."  
  
Serena sighed and looked forward. "Weird things seem to be the theme of my life."  
  
The others started following the two humans and Lunamon who were up ahead.  
  
"So how does fish tacos sound?" Tai asked walking along with Matt, who only shook his head at his friend.  
  
"Where are you going to get the taco shells from?"  
  
"Well, we'll improvised."  
  
Matt and all the others turned to Tai, "I don't even wanna know what you have in mind." Sora said.  
  
"What?" Tai asked looking at her, "It's all right to improvised when you're hungry."  
  
"Enough infomation there." Kari muttered walking past her older brother, "I'll just eat the fish thank you."  
  
"He-hey! You're suppose to be on my side about this." Tai protested.  
  
The others just laughed and continued to their goal.  
  
A/N: OUCH! Last update August something. WHOA! Talk about a real bite in the ass. Oh well. Expect Amy's chapter in about a few weeks. I can't say week cause I'm a procrastinator. But I've already started it and its on a roll. So well bye. I'm thinking about changing the title. If you have a really, cool, super idea then feel free to tell me. A New Destiny is kinda dull to me. Well I'll be thinking and I also hope you will be. 


	15. Amy Adventure: Chapter 2: Gundam Testing

Amy's adventure: Chapter two  
  
Gundam Testing  
  
A/N: Let's get some things straight before I start. One: I'm sorry and just for my lack of working on Amy's chapters. Second: I have total problems. Issues. If to say the least. Third and most importantly: My hands are freezing cold! Okay that made no sense. Well hope you enjoy this. This is my top story now. That and a couple of short stories that I'm working on the side. But now that I'm done with my secret project I can start working on this again. All right now I'll shut-up.  
  
Oh wait a reminded. Ya know how time moved fast in the Gundam series. Well, I have it moving fast too. Its been two years.  
  
  
  
Two years living in this dimension, Amy had adjusted quite well. She still of course missed her friends, but she accepted the fact that she may never see them again. Jake had left only weeks after her arrival to the new dimension and she had immediatly started working at her. Only mere months into the job she was transfered to another facility. This one was owned by a extermly rich man. He focus on building and designing mobile suits like her pervious job. But he wanted to make one that had more power than the more common ones.  
  
Amy stared at the computer through her glasses. She rolled her eyes up at the large mobil suit in front of her. It looked very simple really. It had no special atachments, well ones that were noticalbe. It was all white with an ice blue chest plate, shoulders, hands, and boots. The jets were on the back. The head was square like with dark blue eyes a gold v-shape item on the top. What made this suit so special was that it was made from Gundanium alloy, a very strong type of metal that could only be created in space.  
  
Amy did her homework, she always did, this wasn't the first suit to use this kind of metal. Before that it was about six to eight. She knew all about the war between teh colonies and earth. She hated being uneducated and unaware. If she was going to live in this dimension might as well look up on some of the past events. If she didn't people might worry about her sanity if anything was ever brought up.  
  
What puzzled Amy the most wasn't how the Gundam was made, how it was far superior to other suits, or even the past wars. It was why was this one being built and was it going be use to help or destory.  
  
And who the heck the pilot was. They've been building this thing for about a year and a half and not once did she see the pilot, and what made that even more confusion was it was going on testing week and still no pilot.  
  
"Almost done?" came a deep voice.  
  
Amy turned around to look at the older man. He had dark brown hair with little grey patches forming here and there around his head. He wanted this to be finished around his birthday, he would be turning fourty. It was a birthday present, is what he told them. Mr. Charles Regan. This man had tons of money and used it to build a gundam and throw charity parties.  
  
Amy nodded to him and turned back to workd, "Tomorrow it'll be ready to test. Do you have a pilot? I was just wondering."  
  
Mr. Regan smiled down at her, "Already taken care of." he walked back the way he came and threw one last comment over his shoulder, "Let's hope for the best, okay?"  
  
Amy nodded and went back to work.  
  
Tomorrow came sooner than Amy expected. All the workers were up bright and early doing the last touches on the gundam. Adding ammo and such. When that was over Mr. Regan entered with a wide smile plastered on his face. Behind him was a young woman with shoulder length black hair. She was wearing a black jumpsuit with a single red strip going down the left side. Under her right armpit was a helmet. They stopped in front of the gundam.  
  
"This is Nebula." Mr explained to the young woman, "Isn't is beautiful?"  
  
"I thought you said I was flying a gundam called Phoenix and it was red. That's what I got when I was sent the information." She replied cold.  
  
'Another gundam?' Amy thought, blinking several times. 'We only made one.'  
  
Mr. Regan snapped her a look, "You are. I was just showing you. Right this way."  
  
Once the twowere gone out of site Amy turned to one of her partners, also friend. A young woman with greyish black hair and pale blue eyes and about the same height as Amy.  
  
"Did I fall asleep or did he say there was another Gundam?" Mitsuki asked.  
  
"I don't know." Amy replied with the same confusion as her friend.  
  
"Amy doesn't know." Mitsuki exclaimed, "Something truely is off."  
  
Amy cocked an eyebrow at her friend. "What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
She recieved a laugh and a pat on the back, "Nothing."  
  
"What's all this about a gundam named Phoenix?" Another person asked. This was a male. He had light ruggy bornw hair that was cut right to his ears and brown eyes to match it, he stood about four inches taller than the two women.  
  
Mitsuiki pointed at Amy and laughed, "Amy doesn't know." She let another giggle escape before continuing, "What a twist?"  
  
Anthony looked down at Amy, "What's wrong with her?" He asked gesturing to their third companion with his thumb.  
  
"I'm not sure. Prehapes she has a syndrome we weren't aware of." Amy answered.  
  
"Hey!" Mitsuki yelled in protest. Anthony laughed at the joke.  
  
"So anyways," Anthony started changing the subject, "What do you think all this is about?"  
  
"I think we're about to get our answer right now." Amy answered.  
  
The three all turned to be facing the front as Mr. Regan returned. He didn't have the young pilot with him.  
  
"I guess you all are all wondering what this other gundam is about?" He got nods and mumbles of 'yes' from in the room, "Well, I had two gundams made. The one you made," He gestured upward to the Nebula gundam, "and the one you have a damn clue about. Any questions?"  
  
Amy shyly raised her hand, "Yes, if that was the pilot for that other gundam then who's the pilot for this one."  
  
"Oh yes, that. Well he should be here soon. His names Timothy Jones. I wish he would hurry up. Amanda doesn't have patient."  
  
"Who's Amanda?" Mitsuki questioned.  
  
"Oh that young woman that will be piloting the other gundam."  
  
A well-dressed man with a gotek entered the room with a cell phone in his hand. He held it up to Mr. Regan and said something that only he could hear.  
  
"Oh. Oh dear. I can't believe it. This is gonna throw Ms. Ranger off for a loop. Will you go tell her that we are holding testing back for about two weeks 'til this blows over. And I find another pilot. Tell her she will be paid for coming all the way out here. Not that she will like that at all."  
  
The man nodded and exited the room. Mr. Regan took a look around, "Does anyone know anybody that can learn how to fly a gundam in two weeks?"  
  
"I bet Amy could learn how to fly a gundam in five minutes." Mitsuki joked. Anthony chuckled at that and Amy groaned.  
  
"I cannot learn how to fly a gundam in five minutes." Amy turned to the gundam, "Prehapes a week or so, but not five minutes."  
  
Anthony looked amazed, "You can really learn how to fly a gundam in a week?"  
  
"Well I already know how to work the controls, I would really just need to work on reaction time. I did install the pilot program."  
  
Mr. Regan looked over at the group, "Amy, could you really learn how to fly the gundam in two weeks?"  
  
Amy looked at him supisiously, "Whatever it is you're thinking it would be best if you changed your mind."  
  
"Suit her up. We start today. I'm calling the best pilot trainers I can find." Mr. Regan walked out the room.  
  
Amy slapped her forhead, "I hate you guys. I truely hate you guys."  
  
"Hey Amy look on the brightside, you get to be a gundam pilot." Mitsuki assured.  
  
Amy walked out the room muttering serveral things she would not have found herself muttering two years ago.  
  
  
  
Amy was sitting in Mr. Regan's office. Why did he pick her? Out of all the other people in that room she just had to be pick. She blinked, prehapes it was destiny. Yeah her new destiny. Jake said she was need. Maybe just building mobile suits was what she was needed for.  
  
'Still,' Amy thought grimly, 'couldn't something else other than learning how to fly a suit in two weeks pop up?'  
  
"All right Amy." Mr. Regan broke through her thoughts, "Everything is ready. The pilots will be here to start training at five. Its," He flipped his hand into view and looked at it watch, "Its noon. So go get a suit and get a feel in the cockpit."  
  
"What happen to the pilot you had arrange for all this?" Amy asked.  
  
"He got in a bike accident last night. The nut. He should be okay, but not okay to pilot a mobile suit."  
  
Amy nodded lightly and walked out the room. After getting her the suit she need she headed to her room. She closed the door and pulled a box from under her bed. She opened the box and there laid a fimilar blue computer along with an earpiece that connect to a cord that connected to the side of her computer. This was new way she got her visor. It just couldn't magically appear. Nothing magically really happened here. She pulled it out and attached the earpiece to her ear. The visor instantly appeared. That was as magical anything got around here. She opened the computer and stared at it.  
  
"Let's see if you can help me while I learn how to fly today." She removed the earpiece and sat it on her bed. She got dress in a black jumpsuit similar to the one the young woman from early was wearing, but instead of a red strip her's was blue. She glanced at the clock on the wall, "I still have a few hours." She grabbed her computer and walked out of the room.  
  
The next place she went was to the engineering room where the gundam was. Not a lot of people stayed in the area after this mornings little problem. She stepped onto the lift and pressed up. It took up her quickly to the cockpit of the gundam. She opened the door and sat down.  
  
"All right let's see." Amy looked at the colored buttons, "Where could I put this?" She looked around and found those sockets that were installed for computers and such. She pulled at one of the cords and inserted it into her mini computer. She put her earpeice to her ear and her visor appeared, "If I'm lucky you could increase my reaction time. I only have two weeks to learn how to actually fight with this thing."  
  
Amy heard the lift start. With a cocked eyebrow she leaned to get the best view of below as possible without falling. She couldn't see a thing, so she just leaned back and started looking at the screens and buttons. She heard the lift start again and just waited for who ever was screwing with it to stop.  
  
"Are you Amy Mizuno?" A man questioned. Amy looked to see a platinum blone young man with blue eyes about the same age as Amy peeked into view.  
  
Amy nodded.  
  
"Hi, I'm Quatre Raberba Winner. I'm gonna train you today."  
  
Amy looked at her watch, "You're very early."  
  
"I am aren't I. I'm sorry for that."  
  
Amy shook her head, "No need to be sorry."  
  
"If you don't mind, I'd like to teach you starting with a leo and working our way to the gundam." Before Amy could object he continued, "I know we only have two weeks, but I also know you're a very quick learner, so we should be on the gundam by the second week."  
  
Amy agreed and climbed out of the gundam. She had left her computer inside not bothering to take it with her.  
  
  
  
A/N: And training begins next chapter! Yes! I thought I would never ever finish that chapter. I think I'm having fun with Amy's story. I'm having fun with all the stories. You'll see why Quatre was so early. I'll clear something up. Amy left her world at the age of seventeen. She is now nineteen.  
  
I'm having a smelling situation right now. Oh well. Til next chapter which will be either another Amy chapter or Raye. Prehapes Lita. I don't know. 


	16. Chapter 5: Questions and Answers

Chapter 5  
  
Questions and answers  
  
  
  
Amara Tenou, also known as Sailor Uranus, sat with one foot resting on the other knee while she stared at the TV. She did this for several reasons. One was there was really nothing to do. The other was to get her mind off that headache that just wouldn't go away. She looked all around her apartment for that damn bottle of asprine, but no side of it. So she just stared at the TV.  
  
Hotaru Tomeo was watching her adoptive parent from the hallway stare at the tv. She was sitting in her room talking to Luna and Artemis when Amara had ran in there said a number of curse words that Michelle would have scowled her for saying them in front of her and then left. Hotaru followed Amara around after that and it lead to this. She was sitting on the couch. She glanced at the clock on the wall. It had been two hours already. No reaction. Hotaru got bored with this watching thing so she turned and returned to her room.  
  
"I think Amara's lost her marbles." Hotaru said as she entered the room. She said this to not humans, but two cats. One was black, the other was white. Both had crescent moons on their forheads.  
  
Artemis took a deep breath. If he had hands he'd pull out his hair. If he had hair to pull out that is. Its been a month. No missing pictures, not even any concern from their parents. The inner scouts were missing. And not one thing was connecting together as to find out there location. Everytime that had what they thought was a lead it would never fit in with another lead they had.  
  
Luna looked over at Artemis. He was going nuts over this missing scout thing. She was too. If only the answers were so easy. If only they had went with them to the park that night. Luna looked at the bed covers. They should have went. Then she would be with the scouts not looking for them.  
  
Amara suddenly burst into the room looking at Hotaru, "Hey Hotaru wanna go to the store?"  
  
Hotaru blinked for second and then nodded. "Luna, Artemis, you two wanna come?"  
  
"Nan, go ahead." Artemis answered, "I wanna see if I can sort any of these leads out."  
  
Amara grabbed Hotaru by her wrist. "Let's go!"  
  
  
  
Michelle shifted the bag on her shoulder as she walked down the street. Her companion was a tall green hair woman. This was Trista Meioh, better known as Sailor Pluto, guardian of the gates of times.  
  
Michelle was walking home from work when Trista came out of nowhere. She told her that she had some information on a few of their problems.  
  
"So what kind of information do you have?" Michelle asked, looking at Trista.  
  
"Its about-"  
  
A yellow motorcycle pulled up off the street. Two people were on it. One was a young girl with short black hair. The other was a blond woman with short hair as well.  
  
"Trista!" Hotaru hopped off the bike and hugged Trista.  
  
"Hello, Hotaru."  
  
Hotaru looked up at the older woman, "Where ya been? I've missed ya."  
  
"Well, I've been busy."  
  
"You're always busy."  
  
"Trista, has some information on some of our leads." Michelle explained.  
  
Amara perked up just the slightest. She glanced around and got off her bike. "Let's go somewhere a little more secluded."  
  
  
  
About ten minutes later the four women were in the park. Amara was leaned against and tree, Hotaru was seated on the grass next to her and Trista and Michelle were on the bench right in front of the tree.  
  
"So what's this info you got?" Amara asked.  
  
Trista nodded and started, "I discovered where the youmas were coming from."  
  
"Really? New enemy?" Michelle questioned.  
  
"Not at all. All the monsters the inners have been fighting are coming out of a portal that leads to the negaverse."  
  
"I thought the inners defeated that negaverse a long time ago." Amara said.  
  
"They did. They're just rogue youmas. Coming out of the portal and running havoc on the streets."  
  
Amara sighed. "Are you serious? Its just left-over youma. The first time I spotted one it said that. After that they kept poping up and drainging people I thought it was new enemy, but all this time its been youma from an enemy the inners defeated years ago. What are we garbage collectors?"  
  
"That's what it seems like." Hotaru agree.  
  
"Anything else?" Michelle asked, glancing at Trista.  
  
Trista looked at her, then Amara and Hotaru, "Yes, one more thing-"  
  
A mass of people ran by, screaming at the top of their lungs. The four scouts looked in the direction of the screaming. Soon people started running into the park.  
  
"I wish they would scream a little lower. I have a headache." Amara muttered.  
  
Michelle stood up and grabbed a random person by the arm. "What's going on?"  
  
"M-m-m-mon-mon-mon....AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The person tore away from her grasp and ran.  
  
"That was nice," Hotaru uttered, "what the hell is a m-m-m-mon-mon?"  
  
The three older scouts all rolled their eyes in her direction.  
  
"Excuse me?" Michelle questioned.  
  
Hotaru laughed nervously, "Sorry. I meant to say what the heck? what the heck?"  
  
Michelle then glared up at Amara, "Were you cursing in front of her again?"  
  
"N-no." Amara faulted.  
  
Trista stood up. "We're going to have to say it for later."  
  
They then heard even more screaming, but this time it was coming from the other end of the park.  
  
"Sounds like we got two on the loose." Amara noted. "Hotaru and me will take care of the one over there and you guys go take care the one in the park."  
  
The other three nodded and they spilt up.  
  
  
  
The youma, a slimming, purple, beading eyed monster with fins for feet and knives for fingers. He ran down the street doing what it did best. Trash anything and everything. This youma had a smile plastered on its face, he was as happy as can be. Because he knew that there was no one to stop him and he was going to take advantage of the fact. The sailor scouts were missing from the face of the earth and that meant that all youma were free. Oh happy day!  
  
Just because he knew he would get away with it, he slashed a car with it sharp claws in half. He then released a blast of gooey yellow saliva out of his mouth into a store. He jumped in the air, grabbed on to a telephone pole and ripped it off. All because he knew he would get away with it.  
  
Well being a youma of the negaverse came with its ups and downs. The ups were they were free from Queen Beryl and the sailor scouts were missing. The downs were they were also not aware of the things that have changed on earth in the years they were in their dimension.  
  
This youma grabbed a random person running for their life and pulled it close. Just for the hell of it, because it knew Queen Beryl didn't need it, sucked the energy out the person and continued on his way only to stop in his tracks and stare at what was coming his way.  
  
There was a little girl coming his way. She was floating his way was what it seemed. She had a long weapon in her hand. The blade was shape in a G- shape was. Her hair was black and short and her outfit was too fimilar to this youma just not of any color he remembered seeing. The skirt was purple, so was the collar. The boots were the same color with laces. The sleeves were cut as well. And she was floating towards him.  
  
No wait she was not floating towards him, but was standing on the back of a motorcycle that was being driven by yet another one of these strange people. She was wearing a navy blue skirt with a yellow bow in front of her chest. Her hair was blond and short.  
  
The youma's eyes grew big in fear and it took a few steps back. "Sailor scouts!? It can't be! The sailor scouts are missing!"  
  
The motorcycle flew right pass the youma and did a 180 turn before coming to a stop. The youma turned around to look at the scouts. The one standing on the bike was missing. Only the blond remained. He gulped when he heard a noise behind him. And slowly turned around to meet certain death.  
  
"You...you're not suppose to be here! The sailor scouts are missing!" The youma yelled frantic.  
  
Sailor Saturn blinked at the youma. "If I'm not a sailor scout then what am I; a figment of your imgination?"  
  
The youma turned to run only to skid to a stop. The other one was right in front of him. The youma looked from one to the other. He concluded that he had a better chance getting through the girl, even if she had that large sharp pointy thing in her hand. He turned and ran back towards her.  
  
He ran at full speed and then crashed. He face was smashed against an unseen object and he looked at the young soldier out the corner of his eye. She then pointed at something and muttered something he could not hear. After that she jumped out of the way and he fell flat on his face. He heard a yell, then hell unleased itself upon him in the form of a golden colored ball and everything after that was screaming and pain. Then nothing more.  
  
Sailor Uranus sighed. "I still can't believe we're fighting rogue youma. They weak and...and...well weak." She climbed back onto her bike and Saturn followed, not sitting the same way though. "Come on. Maybe Neptune and Pluto are having trouble."  
  
  
  
Sailor Neptune and Pluto were not having trouble. In fact, they had just disposed of the youma with one attack from Neptune. They were now just standing there watching the youma turn into a pile of dust, and then, just because that was too easy, they watched the dust blow away.  
  
"So," Neptune started, "what was that other thing you found out?"  
  
Pluto looked over at her comrade. "The inners are not on earth anymore."  
  
Neptune cocked an eyebrow, "What? What do you mean they're not on earth anymore?"  
  
Pluto shrugged, "That's all know is that they are not on earth anymore. Where they went is beyond me. The only thing I could guess is they not on our earth anymore and are in another dimension."  
  
"So they may be off battling a evil being in that evil beings world?" Neptune questioned.  
  
Pluto walked forward. "Yes, they could be. Let's head home."  
  
  
  
"What do you mean they're not on earth anymore and might be in another dimension!?" Amara exclaimed, "Why didn't they tell us?"  
  
Michelle looked at her lover. "Calm down, Amara."  
  
Amara took a deep breath and sat back down on the couch next to Michelle.  
  
"That's all I know." Trista answered.  
  
"Trista, you always know more than you let on." Luna pointed out, from her spot on the table. "You wouldn't happen to be lieing to us now would you?"  
  
"Trust me, I wouldn't lie about something like this."  
  
Artemis, who was sleep when the outers got home, ran out of Hotaru's bedroom at a insteresting pace. "I saw her! I saw her! I saw her! She's here!" He jumped on the table and the other people and animal occupying the room stared at him with very much concerned for his sanity.  
  
"Artemis, who's here?" Luna asked.  
  
Artemis looked at her. "Queen Serenity. I was sleep and she came to me in my dreams, then when I woke up she was in the room."  
  
With no heistation, the outers and two cats ran to Hotaru's room. Amara pushed the door open and looked around frantic. They saw nothing. All of them looked down at Artemis.  
  
"Are you sure you saw Queen Serenity?" Michelle asked.  
  
Artemis nodded, "Yes, yes, and YES!"  
  
Luna put her paw on Artemis' paw. "Look, Artemis, maybe you're seeing things. With the inners being missing, and the stress that you've been under. You might have just imagined it." She explained sweetly.  
  
Artemis snapped a look at her. "I imagine mice, red ribbions, and string NOT Queen Serenity!"  
  
"Well now you can add her to your list 'cause she ain't in here." Amara replied, closing the door and going back to the living room.  
  
  
  
The others were closely behind her when she suddenly stopped. Hotaru bumped into her back and then almost fell back if Michelle hadn't been there to catch her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Trista asked, pushing her way up to Amara. She looked at Amara, whose eyes were wide in shock and mouth hung open. Trista rolled her eyes in the direction of what Amara was looking and her eyes too bugged out.  
  
"I wish someone would tell us what was going on?" Hotaru asked, still in Michelle's arms.  
  
Luna and Artemis ran through Trista's legs.  
  
"See, I told you! I told you I didn't imagine her!" Artemis said.  
  
Trista and Amara walked forward into the living room staring at the same spot. Michelle and Hotaru finally got to see what it was they were looking at. In the sudden surprise and shock Michelle let Hotaru go.  
  
"OW!" Hotaru yelped.  
  
Michelle shook her head and looked down at Hotaru, "I'm sorry." She helped her up. She kept her eyes on the spot all of them seem to be looking at.  
  
What, more like who they were looking at was a ghoastly figure. She was fairly heighted woman dressed in a white dressed that tighten at the wasit and hugged her legs with ivory colored hair in the same hairstyle of the one and only Sailor Moon. But this was not Sailor Moon. She was much older. She was Queen Serenity, ruler of the Silver Millennium.  
  
She smiled as she looked at the four women and two cats. "Hello."  
  
Thud!  
  
"OW!" Hotaru yelped again. Michelle had dropped her once again. When Michelle tried to help her up she declined and settled for staying on the floor.  
  
"Q-queen Serenity?" Luna questioned as she observed the regain woman.  
  
"Yes, it is me." She answered. "Before any of you ask, I am here to explain a few things. How shall I put this? I am filling in the pieces to your puzzle." No one said anything they just let her talk. "Well as you may have all notice, my daughter and her court are missing."  
  
"You know where they are?" Artemis asked.  
  
Serenity gave him a curt nod. "I do. In fact, I sent them to where they are."  
  
"Why?" Luna questioned.  
  
"Because my daughter wished on the silver crystal and activated it. Something terrible happen. Darien was killed and she was so upset that she didn't want to be here anymore and the others kinda end up going as well since they were in the range of the power of the crystal. I granted her wish."  
  
"So why doesn't anyone remember them?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Oh well, I made it so that they never existed."  
  
Amara cocked an eyebrow, even though no one saw it. "Wait? So there is no Crystal Tokyo is there?"  
  
Serenity shook her head. "I am afraid not."  
  
"So there's no fixed future and the inners are where now?"  
  
"Now I cannot tell you that. I will tell they are safe and everything will pull itself together in one way or another." With that she vanished from site, leaving six very confused minds.  
  
  
  
A/N: Will leave it there and say ho ho. Now, you know what the hell is going on. Or somewhat. I think I outdid myself with this chapter. I like it. 


	17. Lita's Adventure: Chapter 3: Hard Knocks...

A/N: I'm not having writer's block anymore! Yay! *Hugs random person* Well at least I don't think I'm not. I hope you enjoy reading this. I had a pretty fun time writing it. ENJOY! *Hugs random passing puppy* Oooh a puppy!  
  
  
  
Lita's Adventure: Chapter 3  
  
Hard knocks and fun plots  
  
  
  
About six months of training with Tien and Krillin and she had the seeing thing down pack; she was also flying; they were now training her to increase her speed. Which meant they were fighting, or well they were fighting, she was dodging.  
  
Krillin was on the sideline at the time watching Lita and Tien go at it. They were in a random area. Lita was doing great. She was a quick learner and the fact that she already had a few attacks and was already pretty fast made things just that much easier. The two stopped right in front of him. Lita had her arms crossed in front of her face and Tien fist was right in the center where they crossed. Just as fast as they were there, they were gone. Krillin decided to give her a pop quiz and jumped into the battle.  
  
Lita blocked another attack sent by Tien and felt Krillin before she saw him. She quickly flipped out the way as he came with a kick which almost hit Tien. The two of them rolled their eyes in her direction and quickly disappeared from site.  
  
The one thing they weren't expecting came at them. Two disks of electricity came flying at both their heads. They both backflipped out of the way and Tien had exactly five seconds to move before Lita came swinging at him. Krillin came from behind again finally connecting with Lita. She was sent flying to the ground and skid a couple yards for good measure.  
  
That was one thing she also learned. She built up strength to things like kicks and punches. Well weak ones like the one Krillin just sent at her weren't affecting her like they were before. After the four or five yards of skidding she flipped back to her feet with one hand and used the other to block Tein coming from above.  
  
"Nice one." He commented, 'She's going to be strong in no time.'  
  
She smirked and jumped in the air. She stayed up there and began to fly backwards as Tien swung various punches at her which she either got hit with, dodged, or blocked. He eventually jumped out the way so Krillin could take over then they both did it at once. This was a normal training day or in fact a normal day for all three of them.  
  
Lita stopped suddenly and flew right between Krillin and Tien. She then roundhouse them from behind making them both fly forward slightly before they regain control of themselves, but by then Lita was powering up a attack.  
  
"She's getting good." Krillin whispered to Tien. "I wasn't expecting her to do that."  
  
Tien nodded in agreement as he turned around. "Krillin."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's attacking."  
  
Krillin turned his attention to his student and saw too that she was attacking. "I wonder what this will do?" he pondered.  
  
To answer their question, a river of electricity enclosed on them and they both probably flinched a little before flying out of it directly at Lita.  
  
"Your gonna have to do better than that, Lita!" Krillin shouted.  
  
He punched her in the stomach and she doubled over and flew back. Tien came from behind and knocked her in the side of the head, sending her crashing through a wall.  
  
Lita crashed into the ground, making a large crater where she landed. She lifted her face out of the dirt and shook it, spitting the dirt out of her mouth. "Ow...that really hurt." she gasped out. A ki blast landed right near her face and her eyes widen. "Shit!" she rolled over, dodging another ki blast. She fired a volley of them at her two attackers, which gave her time to jump to her feet.  
  
"Good!" Krillin called down at her giving her a little smirk.  
  
Lita blinked and loosen up of her fighting stance. "Good what?"  
  
"I got your attention." He explained. Lita cocked an eyebrow but let him continue. "Were gonna take a break now."  
  
Lita almost fell over, but shook her head and flew up to them. "That's why you wanted my attention? That's lovely, ya know that; you could have taken an eye out and all you wanted was my attention."  
  
Tien and Krillin laughed, Lita glared at them before flying ahead.  
  
  
  
The trio flew towards Master Roshi's house, where they were staying while in training.  
  
"Lita, in no time you'll be as strong as Krillin." Tien said.  
  
"Really?" Lita asked, getting excited.  
  
"HEY!" Krillin yelled in protest, "What was that suppose to mean?"  
  
Tien laughed and walked into the house. Both Lita and Krillin glared at him.  
  
"He was joking?" Lita questioned angry.  
  
"He better have been." Krillin replied with the same tone of anger.  
  
The two followed after Tien and entered the house. Lita looked at the couch out of habit, looking for Luke, but then remembered that he had to go back to Queen Serenity sometime ago.  
  
"So how'd it go?" Chow-sue asked, floating into view.  
  
"She's getting stronger by the day." Tien answered. He and Chow-sue were alone in the kitchen. "I'm going to send her to train with Goku and Piccolo for a year then the last year were going to train a lot in the time chamber on Kami's look out."  
  
"That sounds like a great plan. She'll be really strong in no time." Chow- sue said. Tien nodded and grabbed a bottle of water.  
  
Master Roshi came up behind Lita, "Hello!"  
  
Lita blinked, then frowned, then turned around with a fake smile. "Hi Master Roshi." 'He reminds of Grandpa Hino, the perverted bastard.'  
  
"Hello, young lady. You look hot, you should take off your shirt."  
  
Lita's fake smile suddenly vanished and she looked very annoyed. "No thank you."  
  
"I'll help ya." he offered.  
  
That did it. Lita dully punch Master Roshi in the face sending him out the window.  
  
"Feisty!" He cheered, from his position on the ground. "I like em feisty."  
  
Krillin leaned out of the window and looked down at the old man. "Master Roshi, don't you think that after seventeen times of being socked out of a window you should stop hitting on Lita?"  
  
"Its only been seventeen times!? No wonder I'm not getting anywhere, I'm working too slow."  
  
Krillin sighed and grabbed the martial arts master back inside. He dropped the old perverted man on the floor and walked off. "You'll never learn."  
  
Lita sighed and walked into the kitchen just as Tien and Chow-sue were exiting.  
  
"How about we eat something then get back to training?" Tien planned.  
  
Lita nodded. "Sounds like a great idea."  
  
  
  
Another six months past and Krillin was leading Lita to Goku's mountain house, where she would train with him, his son, and Piccolo for a year, then return to do more training with Tien and him for the last year. He smiled back at her and flew faster. She had gotten very strong over the past year and with the help of Goku would get even stronger.  
  
"Okay, Lita were almost there!" He called back. The young girl nodded to show she heard him and flew faster to catch up.  
  
Krillin stopped and floated vertically down and landed in front of a round shaped house. Lita landed a few seconds after him and looked around. He started walking towards the house. She adjusted the duffel bag in her hand and followed him.  
  
Krillin knocked on the door and waited patiently for it to be answered. Soon the door opened and a black haired woman stood in the doorway.  
  
"Hello, Krillin." She greeted.  
  
"Hey Chi-chi." he waved. "Say, is Goku around?"  
  
"Yes, he's in the kitchen." She let him and Lita entered.  
  
Krillin nodded and walked forward while gesturing to Lita, "Chi-chi, this is Lita; Lita Chi-chi."  
  
"Hello." Chi-chi smiled.  
  
"Hi." Lita waved.  
  
Krillin continued to walk and entered the kitchen. "Hey Goku!"  
  
Goku looked from eating a sandwich the size of his head to his best friend. "Krillin!"  
  
The two hi-fived and Krillin pointed into the living room. "I brought your new student."  
  
Goku cocked his eyebrow, "My new student. Oh yeah!" He slapped himself on the forehead. "I forgot about that. Well let's go see how she's doing."  
  
They walked into the living room. Lita and Chi-chi were talking when they entered. "Hey!" Goku greeted, breaking up their conversation.  
  
"Hi." Lita greeted bowing.  
  
Before Goku could even say anything else Chi-chi started. "Hey, Lita, why don't we go get you settled in before you began your training."  
  
"Ugh...sure." Chi-chi lead the way and Lita followed.  
  
"Chi-chi sure likes her." Krillin noted.  
  
"That's because she's too old to go out with Gohan and too young to hit on me." Goku joked and started laughing. Krillin soon joined in. After laughing and cracking jokes about that, each other and their friends, they finally calmed down and Krillin announced he had to go.  
  
"Well, Lita, I'll see ya in a year." Krillin explained. "I have to get back to my own training."  
  
"Bye Krillin!" Lita said, she pulled the shorter man in her arms and hugged. "Thank you!"  
  
Krillin was sure he heard some bones crack. "Lita...my back."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Lita let him go and he shook his head before flying off.  
  
"Bye guys." he said one last time before he picked up speed and flew off out of site.  
  
"So?" Goku started and looked at Lita. "How about we eat then we can join my son and Piccolo?"  
  
Lita nodded in agreement. Although she wasn't really hungry, might as well wait for him to get done.  
  
  
  
That was a huge mistake Lita relies. Goku had a appetite bigger than Serena and to Lita's knowledge that was virtually impossible, but here he was eating everything that ended up on the table. Lita was stunned beyond words, she couldn't believe it.  
  
Chi-chi noticed Lita's expression and tapped Goku on his shoulder. He didn't stop eating, but he rolled his eyes in her direction. "I think you've scared her to a level of stunness."  
  
Goku rolled his eyes in her direction while stuffing a large chicken leg in his mouth. He would have laughed at Lita's shocked expression, but he had all that food in his mouth. He swallowed and choose that time to laugh.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Lita shook her stunned expression away and nodded. "Just a little amazed. I didn't know that someone could eat more than my friend Serena. I thought she was the person with the biggest appetite in the world."  
  
"Well maybe she is. I'm not from this planet." Goku explained. "I'm a saiyan not a human. I was sent to this planet as a baby to destroy it from what I've been told, but then I guess when my grandfather found me he fixed that and made me good."  
  
While he ate he told her about all the pervious battles and events all leading up to now. Sometime during the story, Gohan and Piccolo entered, and sat down. Or well Gohan sat down at the table, Piccolo sat in a corner and floated there crosslegged.  
  
Gohan tossed in his comments about the events as Goku continued with the stories and then soon told his own story about going through the battle with Garlic Jr. and how he Krillin, and Piccolo stopped him.  
  
"Wow!" Lita exclaimed, taken back by all the things they had been through. She wasn't completely shocked cause she, herself had been through countless battles with the other scouts. What really got her were the dragonballs. They brought people back to life, and everyone in the room except Gohan and Chi-chi had been killed, and she included herself.  
  
Goku had actually stopped eaten and he lodge back in his chair. "So Lita, what's your story?"  
  
Lita pointed at herself, "Me?" Goku nodded. "Oh, well, let's see here, I'm from a different dimension."  
  
"You are!?" Everyone in the room exclaimed.  
  
"Ugh...yeah. Sailor Moon did something and I ended up here. Where she and the other three scouts are is beyond me. I hope there all right though. So back to the subject, my alter ego is Sailor Jupiter, warrior of protection and my powers are electricity. I've been a bunch of battles too. There was Queen Beryl, then Alan and Ann, the dark moon family and bunch more. I've also died a few times."  
  
Piccolo opened his eyes and looked at her. "How many is a few?"  
  
"Oh just three or four times."  
  
"Are there dragonballs in your world?" Gohan asked.  
  
Lita shook her head. "No, just Princess Serenity. She has the all powerful Silver Crystal and it kinda made me and a few other people immortal."  
  
"So how old are?" Piccolo asked. "If you immortal."  
  
"Oh, I don't think I'm immortal anymore. I'm eighteen though."  
  
"Just eighteen."  
  
"Yeah, oh, unless you count the fact that I lived a thousand years ago, then I guess I wouldn't be just eighteen." She pondered that thought, while speaking outloud. "Well, I did die and was reborn and that would make me just eighteen." She sighed and looked at Piccolo. "I'm eighteen. I died a thousand years ago. I died a year ago, a year before that and two years before that. But I'm eighteen. That sums everything up."  
  
"Well, its too late to train, so we'll start first thing in the morning." Goku explained. "Okay?"  
  
"Okay." Gohan and Lita agreed. Piccolo gave a silent agreement by nodding.  
  
  
  
Lita walked to the room Chi-chi fixed up for her and laid down. She didn't bother changing. All that talking about her world, made her miss her friends. She stared at the roof while thinking about good times with them. "I hope you guys are all right, not hurt or anything." She rolled over on her side and stared out the window. "I'll see you guys again, I just know it." She closed her eyes and fell to sleep with a mind filled with happy and friends; and evil and enemies just alike.  
  
"Hey, hey, Lita, wake up. Come on! Breakfast is ready." Gohan rushed, shaking the brunette.  
  
Lita opened her eyes and tried to see pass the hair in her face without having to move her hand. When she didn't succeed she sat up, stretched and flipped her hair out of her face. "All right I'm up." She looked at the younger boy, as he smiled at her. He was wearing a blue jump suit and had a headband on his head, which kept his hair back.  
  
"Come on, breakfast is ready." He ran out of the room, leaving Lita alone.  
  
"Breakfast or shower?" She pondered. After careful consideration of the debate, she choose a shower then to go eat breakfast.  
  
She grabbed some clean clothes and left out of room. She looked down the hall searching for the bathroom. Chi-chi popped up and pointed forward. "Bathroom?" Lita nodded. "Keep going to the end and make a right."  
  
"Thanks." Lita replied and headed in the given direction.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Lita stepped out of the shower with her hair still down, for the time being, wearing a forest green short sleeve shirt and white pants with black boots. She walked down the hall towards the kitchen. When she entered she saw that Gohan and Goku were still eating. Piccolo wasn't eating at all, he was just drinking water. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look in her direction and said hi before going back to eating and drinking.  
  
She joined them at the table and Chi-chi placed a plate of food in front of her. "Thank you."  
  
"Ever think about cutting your hair?" Goku asked.  
  
Lita looked at him and swallowed what was in her mouth. "Me?"  
  
"Yeah." Lita rolled her eyes down at Gohan, which Goku caught. "Hey, I've been meaning to cut his hair. I was asking you."  
  
"Oh, well, no. What's the point?"  
  
"You don't want people to pull it and stuff."  
  
"I never thought about that." Lita looked at the roof intently, then back at Goku. "Nope, not cutting it. If three of my friends can run around with waist length hair and not worry about it getting pulled I don't have to worry about my hair."  
  
Goku shrugged. "Well, hurry up and eat guys we have something training to do."  
  
Twenty minutes later, Goku, Piccolo, Lita, and Gohan were all standing in a nice secluded area ways away from the house.  
  
"Okay, Lita, are you ready?" Goku asked.  
  
Lita nodded. "Yep! Sure am."  
  
"Great, let's start then. You and Gohan will train together for two months. You will two will only fight each other during that time. How's that sound?"  
  
"Cool." Lita agreed.  
  
"Great!" Gohan exclaimed, throwing his fist in the air and spreading his legs outward. "Come on Lita, let's go."  
  
Gohan lead them away from Goku and Piccolo. Far enough so they wouldn't interfere with the older fighters match, but close enough, so the two older men could still see them. He stopped in front of Lita and smiled. "Okay, ready?" He landed on the ground and Lita followed suit.  
  
Lita got in her fighting stance and gave him a silent reply. Without warning Gohan vanished from site. Lita followed him and blocked a punch from him just in time. Neither said nothing to the other. They both vanished from site, appearing at random and vanishing again.  
  
Lita ducked a right hook by Gohan and blocked his left swing. She grabbed both of his wrist and used her foot to propel him into a brick wall.  
  
Gohan stopped just before he hit the wall and stared at Lita intently. "Wow, she's pretty strong, but I'll get her. I'll get her good." with that in mind he charged towards her and then vanished right when he was in her face.  
  
Lita started looking and then felt someone smash both their fist into her back, launching her forward towards a tree. Lita stopped herself seconds before she hit and turned around just in time to block Gohan's high kick from connecting with her face. She delivered her own right hook to his gut and a grabbed his foot and swung him into the air. Not waiting for him to stop, she followed him.  
  
Gohan stopped in mid-air and had no time to do nothing, but start dodging and blocking Lita's punches. Lita gave a hard swing, but Gohan grabbed her fist, then she tried to knee him, but he blocked that as well. Both of them were looking at each about to laugh from all the fun they were having.  
  
But before they could laugh or even fight again, they heard noises from the east and both turned out of curiosity. Not too far in front of them were Goku and Piccolo going at it with one another. What Gohan and Lita were doing was nothing compared to what those two over there were doing. It looked as if they were actually trying to take the other out and having fun doing so.  
  
Both young warriors dropped fighting stance and stared at the battle ahead. "Hey, Gohan, are they just practicing? Or what?"  
  
Gohan shrugged. "They're just training, I guess." he then looked at Lita out of the corner of his eye. He grinned and punched Lita hard enough to send her falling towards the ground.  
  
Lita stopped halfway from the ground and looked up at him. "Hey! You little cheater!"  
  
Gohan laughed and flew down towards her. They clashed and started going at it once again. They continued to fight till sunset and returned home. Chi- chi was cooking dinner just as they entered.  
  
"Hello?" She greeted.  
  
"Hi, Chi-chi!" Goku greeted. "What's for dinner?"  
  
"Curry rice and fish and few side dishes." she answered.  
  
"Hey, do you need any help?" Lita offered.  
  
"Oh no, its okay, you just got from training."  
  
"But I'd be honored to help you." Lita replied.  
  
Chi-chi turned to Lita. "Okay."  
  
Goku sat at the table and Chi-chi's left eye started twitch. "Goku! You smell from all your training, go take a bath!"  
  
Goku didn't even fault, he jumped to his feet and ran out of the kitchen, "Yes, dear."  
  
'Wow!' Lita thought in stunned amazement. 'This world has yet to cease to amaze me.' she looked back at Chi-chi and smiled. "So what should I do?"  
  
"What can you cook?"  
  
"Oh lots of things. I know how to cook niku bentou, Tebasaki no o-bun yaki, ugh...spaghetti, and-"  
  
"Okay, you're going to have to start cooking sometimes. And you have to give me the recipe to that niku bentou."  
  
"Sure, no problem."  
  
Gohan just stared at them for a brief second and walked out the room. "I'll be in my room studying. Call me when dinner is ready." he pass Piccolo and waved. "See ya at dinner, Mr. Piccolo."  
  
"Yeah, you to kid."  
  
  
  
Dinner finally was ready. Lita and Chi-chi got preoccupied with talking about all the sorts of food the other knows how to cook and writing them down that they hadn't even started dinner. When Goku came in the kitchen from his shower he reminded them that the food missing and he was hungry, so they went to it and made a great dinner.  
  
Chi-chi set the table while Lita was bringing the dishes to the table. Piccolo was sitting in the corner, floating and Lita noticed that a plate wasn't set for five, but only four. "Hey, umm...Piccolo, can I call you Piccolo?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, thank you. So anyways, aren't you going to eat?"  
  
Piccolo looked at her. "Namkes don't eat."  
  
Lita looked forward at particularly nothing, but her expression clearly showed she was once again amazed at the situation. 'I'm getting real sick of getting amazed.' she thought wildly as she set sat a dish on the table. "So, do you drink?"  
  
"Yes, drinking is all we do."  
  
Lita nodded. At least he still did that. 'The next thing I'm going to find out is that he lays eggs.' she thought and smiled at the thought, but supressed her laughter.  
  
When the table was set, Gohan and Goku entered from the living room and started chowing down. Lita was once again amazed: Gohan ate just as much as his father did. She managed to not say anything or even show that she was amazed.  
  
  
  
The morning Gohan and Lita were at it again; this is how it went for two months straight. When Gohan socked, Lita would block; When Lita kicked, Gohan would block. With the exception of the time they went on nature walks or just hung out. Gohan became Lita's little best friend, he was the only one there to talk to and was pretty cool anyways and there was no one her age to even talk to.  
  
Today, was one of those days when Lita and Gohan were hanging out and not training. Lita was wearing a white tank top with a long sleeve shirt thrown over it, but not buttoned up with blue jeans and white sneakers on. Gohan was wearing blue jeans and black shirt. They were walking to another town to do some shopping for Chi-chi. Chi-Chi was also another person Lita talked to a lot. Even though she had a bit of a temper, she was still cool. Lita had shared some of her cooking skills with Chi-chi and now the older woman had Lita in the kitchen whenever she could. Lita didn't mind though, it was always nice to help out. Especially since they were letting her stay with them and Goku was offering to train her.  
  
Although shopping was what they were sent to do, it was what they were also failing to do so. Something had caught both of their attention and they were now trying to see inside a large complex without getting detected.  
  
"See anything, Lita?" Gohan asked, peeping around a corner.  
  
Lita jumped up, trying to see in the window above without putting too much bounce into it. A tree branch was hanging inches away from the window and if she did that, she might jump to high and hit her head. "No. I can't see." she landed and looked at him.  
  
"I'll check." Gohan offered and jumped. He unlike Lita did not know about that branch.  
  
"Gohan, watch out for the..."  
  
THUD!  
  
"...branch."  
  
Gohan rubbed his head and floated in the air. He peeped into the window and then started yelling what he saw down to Lita. "Okay, I see twenty or so guys and they have a bunch of people held captive. They're taking bags of something out of a safe."  
  
"Probably money." Lita guessed, checking to make sure they still had cover.  
  
Gohan landed while she was still in the process of doing that and felt a cool metal object near his head. "Ugh...Lita?"  
  
"Yeah?" Lita turned to look at him and a gun was pointed right in her face. "Oh."  
  
"I was about to warn you about that."  
  
The two men holding the guns laughed and marched the two young warriors into the back door. "Go on move it." The first ordered motioning with his gun. "I don't know what you two were doing, but you've seen way too much to be let free."  
  
"Well that sucks." Lita muttered.  
  
"Go on, move it." The second rushed.  
  
Soon, they entered the main area where all the people were tied up. two other men came and blocked the way.  
  
"We found these two hovering outside and spying. I guess they think they're going to stop us." The second joked.  
  
"A kid and a girl!?" a guy from the safe yelled. "HA! What a funny thought?"  
  
The first guy touched Lita's hair and she glared at him. "Yeah, what's this pretty little girl going to do to us?" He said using a baby tone. He then looked at Gohan, who was too glaring at the man. "Oh are you mad cause I'm messing with your sister or whatever she is to you?"  
  
The man looked back at Lita and touched her cheek. "Don't touch me." Lita spoke calmly.  
  
"Why?" a new guy asked jumping into view. "We don't bite."  
  
Gohan started laughing and everyone looked at him. "You may not bite, but she does!"  
  
"Yeah, so don't touch me!" Lita elbowed the guy right behind her and then Gohan backhand the one near him.  
  
Gohan grabbed one of the guys by his foot and started swinging around in circles several times before letting him. He flew into a bunch of his other friends and they all fell to the ground tangled together.  
  
Lita tossed one guy over her shoulder into a pile of boxes and then snapped towards the last two that had brought them inside. Gohan also had his attention towards those two guys. Both advanced on the weaker being with evil grins.  
  
A somewhat chucky man dressed in a black stripped suit came out the vault with a fat, black cat in his arms. Several scrawnier men were surrounding him and had bags slung over there shoulders and saw the fight going on.  
  
"What the hell is this?" he said in a deep, almost hard to understand voice.  
  
One of his lackeys turned to him. "It looks like a fight."  
  
"I can tell." he scowled. "Take care of it."  
  
The man nodded and motioned to his partners and they all drew guns and ran towards the fight.  
  
Lita and Gohan continued to slowly advanced on the last two bad guys, but before they could go any further about ten guys jumped on both of them. Chains, ropes, and duct flew the air and when the twenty men jumped off of the them, they were tied up, as would be expected. This being a simple thing, the two prepared to rip out of the bindings. This little plan of theirs was going well until the fact that several machine guns were pointed at their face before they could continue.  
  
"I wouldn't move if I was you." The one young man with a gotee warned.  
  
"Good job, Joey." The older, chuckier man complimented.  
  
The young man turned and put his hand on the back of his head. "Really, Mr. Meyer. I mean, its just a kid and a girl."  
  
Mr. Meyer nodded. "Yeah, but you have order." The cat meowed loudly in the man's arms and he petted it. "Yeah, Smoky, the goodie too shoes have been delt with. Now get back to work."  
  
Joey turned back to his gang. "You heard the boss, get back to work. Sammy, Joe, stay and watch them. Who knows what they might do?"  
  
Lita rolled her eyes and sighed behind the tape covering her mouth. 'This really sucks.' she thought irritated.  
  
Ten minutes later, Mr. Meyer came over and looked down at Gohan and Lita. "I heara yous startin' a lots of trouble and spya outaside."  
  
Gohan and Lita blinked at him. They hadn't understood one word that man just said.  
  
"Yous both gots lottas of strenghtin' and I'lla be wary appy fora yous to join my crews."  
  
Again they blinked. The old, fat bastard went on and on like that for a number of minutes, to Lita and Gohan's dismay. Not understanding anything he said at all. Finally, the two men watching them removed their tape.  
  
"What in the hell did you just say?" Lita exclaimed. "I caught 'join', 'cookies' and 'yous', was the rest of that in German or what?"  
  
"Yous thinka youa funna, huh?"  
  
"Huh?" Gohan questioned, cocking an eyebrow at him. "Hey, Mr. could you let us free?"  
  
"Nodda."  
  
"He asked nicely." Lita followed.  
  
"Nodda."  
  
"Well, remember this, we asked."  
  
Lita moved slightly as did Gohan and both of them broke out of the chains and rope holding them on the floor. They stood up and stretched and cracked their knuckles.  
  
"Where were we before that bit of delay?"  
  
Mr. Meyer pointed angrily at the two warriors. "GETS THEM!"  
  
The gang members all charged at Lita and Gohan. There was lots of crashing, punching, bone crunching, and even some laughter. (Which most likely came from Lita) When all this was over the captives in this building would have expected Lita and Gohan to be nothing, but spots in the floor, but it was the other way around. Gohan and Lita were perfectly fine and they had kicked every last one of those guys butts, tied them up and then started untying the captives.  
  
"How'd...how did you do that?" a older man asked.  
  
"Ya know us young people, we have lots of energy." Lita lied.  
  
Gohan looked at his watch and his eyes bugged out. "Ahh Lita we're late."  
  
Lita's eyes bugged out too and she turned to Gohan. "We'll we better be going, so we don't get in any trouble. Or too much at least."  
  
With that said and done, both ran out of the building and went to do what they were suppose to do in the first place. Go shopping.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sooooo? How was it? Good? Bad? Just plain weird? I still have my puppy! I named him Oliver and he loves me. Okay, I'm gonna go now. Bye. ^_^v 


	18. Raye's Adventure: Chapter 3: Aries & Tau...

A/N: Its Raye's chapter! I have nothing else to say to you. But enjoy.  
  
  
  
Raye's Adventure: Chapter 3: Aries & Taurus; wins & losses  
  
Two weeks after the unusual meeting with that raven haired girl, Sakura sat on the couch staring at the video that Madison had shot. It was the recording of the battle that she just got done with and Sakura wanted to get a closer look at this new person.  
  
Friend or foe? That was the question that ran through her mind. Sure she had saved her from being squashed by the slide, but that didn't mean anything. Eli was their enemy, but he had saved her life at times.  
  
"She's amazing!" Madison exclaimed. This snapped Sakura back into reality.  
  
"I wonder where she came from and if she has any ties with this unknown enemy we're up against."  
  
The door creaked open and the two young girls heard chattering. Soon Tori with Julian following entered the room.  
  
"Hey Sakura. Madison." Julian greeted, taking a seated in the chair. Tori just settled for standing behind the couch.  
  
"What are you watching?" Tori asked.  
  
"Its the battle from a couple of nights before," Sakura explained, "I fainted from that sleeping powder and don't remember much that happen. But this strange girl showed up and saved my life before I did."  
  
"Really? Rewind it and let's see."  
  
Sakura nodded and press the rewind button. She paused it when it was at a good angle for them all to see the strange girl. She had fire red hair and eyes to match and wearing black pants with her right pants leg going all the way down to one of the steel toe black boots and the other stopping under the knee, the waistline was dark red. Her shirt well it was black at well. The right side had a strap while the other side didn't have anything. The lining was dark red as well.  
  
At that very moment Kero floated on in with a cupcake in his hand.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey look what I found in the kitchen?" No answer. He looked up at the group of people all who were staring at the TV. "What are you watching?" He floated over to the TV and stared at it as well. "Whose she?"  
  
"We don't know." Madison answered, "She showed up at the park a couple of days ago."  
  
"Enemy? or friend?"  
  
Sakura shook her head. "We don't know that either. Maybe a friend. She did save my life."  
  
Kero sighed. "Oh boy, looks like its one those cases again."  
  
  
  
That very person they were talking about was heading home. Raye Hino former sailor scout now...whatever it was she was now. She still couldn't figure out what the hell she was. All she knew was that she had the ability to create wings of fire, and if she concentrated enough could produce weapons made of fire. That week of training Richard gave her was just what she needed to get use to her powers.  
  
  
  
She rode the elevator up and got off at her floor. She headed to her apartment and opened the door.  
  
"Hello, little sister!" Richard exclaimed, he actually teleported in front of her.  
  
"Ahh!" Raye jumped back in surprise then calmed down. "Why'd you do that!?"  
  
Richard shrugged and turned around. He walked into the kitchen and Raye followed him. "Who....wants...." Richard began slowly.  
  
"No thank you." Raye replied before he finished. She already knew what he was trying to do. Give her some damn cookies. "I'll be in my room if you need me."  
  
"Come on Raye, don't go to your room; I'm leaving in a few minutes."  
  
Raye stopped and turned around. "What do you mean your leaving in a few minutes? Didn't you already go to work?"  
  
Richard shook his head. "I had to take a leave of absence. I have to go back to Queen Serenity now." He snapped his fingers in disappointment. "Just when I was having fun too."  
  
"So you're leaving me? Here? Alone?"  
  
"Yeah; don't worry, you have a bank account that will last you for years." He assured. "Now, I'm gonna see about trying to come back 'cause I like it here. Its quiet and fun! I forgot how much fun living is." Richard began to vanished. "I'll cry!" He said to himself and waved at Raye. "See ya around, Tenshi."  
  
"Are you leaving because I didn't want a cookie? I'll eat a damn cookie. I'll eat two." Raye bargained.  
  
Richard laughed. "As much as I like that, I still have to leave." He vanished out of site completely.  
  
"Damn." Raye turned and walked to her room. "Now what?" She looked at her watch. "Oh joy, work."  
  
Ten minutes later, Raye was back outside dressed in a blue shirt and black pants. She was on her bike and was racing to work. She locked her bike up once she was at work and walked inside. After clocking in she walked to the front of the store.  
  
"Hey Raye." One of the other workers greeted.  
  
"Hey, Joey." Raye replied, "So how's business today: Fast or slow?"  
  
The blond man looked around the store before he answered, "Pretty slow."  
  
'That's the good thing about working at an ice cream shop.' Raye thought, 'When fall and winter hit the people come less and less.'  
  
After sitting there for about three hours doing nothing, but playing with a piece of yarn, people finally entered the store. It was two little girls with two young men. Raye quickly recognized each and everyone of them.  
  
Julian laughed at a joke that Sakura just cracked and while he was still laughing turned to the person that would be serving them. He stopped laughing abruptly as he saw who it was. 'You feel a strange power from her, Yue.' he communicated with his other half. 'But she's new. Is she really a danger?' *She might be, keep a close eye on her and tell Tori to do the same thing. She might be after Sakura.* 'Okay.'  
  
"Julian?" Madison called, looking up at him. "Hey, Julian?"  
  
"Huh?" He shook his head and looked down at the younger girl. "Yes?"  
  
"You left us for a moment." Sakura jumped in.  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
Raye smiled and walked forward so the whole group could see her. "Hi, how may I help you?"  
  
Sakura smiled as she pressed her face against the glass case looking at all the different flavors inside. Before she could reply though she received a strong power and started looking around.  
  
"What's wrong, Sakura?" Julian asked. *She might have just sense her too, don't push it* 'Okay.'  
  
"Oh, nothing, I just thought I heard something." She lied.  
  
Tori rolled his eyes and looked at his little sister. "Will you order, Squirt. People don't have time to be waiting for you."  
  
Sakura nodded and looked back at Raye. "Oh, sorry."  
  
Raye shrugged. "No rush, its not there's a line or anything."  
  
"Well, can I have a double scoop of chocolate ice cream?"  
  
"Cup or cone?" Raye questioned. 'I really need to get a better job.'  
  
"Ugh...cone."  
  
Raye nodded and started making the order.  
  
  
  
Li was walking down the street on his way home. He walked right past the ice cream shop and sense some familiar vibes, but he also had caught one he'd had never felt before. He backtracked and peeped inside. There was Madison, Tori, Julian, and Sakura. The last one was the worker. He glared at the raven haired girl as she rang up the price for their orders and then prepared to walk inside to get a better look at her when he heard something from across the street.  
  
"What the?"  
  
A large creature rammed its head against a tree and the tree fell over into the street almost smashing onto a few cars that skid and swerved to avoid the fallen tree.  
  
"Oh that doesn't look good."  
  
"TIMBER!" A deep voice shouted.  
  
Following the call, a power pole crash down into the street just a few feet away from the tree, ripping the wires as it did. The lights in that area then all flicked from existence.  
  
  
  
Raye looked at the ceiling at the flicking lights and watched as they went out. "Wow." she said with no shock, surprise, enthusiasm nor fright. "Oh look, the lights went out. I wonder what caused it."  
  
Tori looked at her and blinked, even though he couldn't see her very clearly. "You sound so worried." he replied with nothing but sarcasm  
  
Raye only glanced and him and walked off removing her hat, and other loose garments as she did. "I'll go check that out."  
  
When the group heard the door slam, Kero started screaming from inside Sakura's backpack and she unzipped it. "Sorry, Kero."  
  
"Did you sense it? I got three new strange vibes and one of them were very close."  
  
The doors flew open and Li stood there, "HEY! Come on, there are some creatures running around trashing everything. They knocked down a tree and a power pole. Who knows what else they'll do if we don't go and stop them."  
  
Julian closed his eyes and white wings appeared around him. When then vanished, Yue stood in his place. Kero followed him in a similar sequence and when he was done he was a large lion known as Kero-bearors.  
  
"Well, come on!" Li rushed.  
  
The group ran out of the shop outside to see the site before them. The first creature they saw was a ram-like human creature. He stood about seven feet tall with huge horns on his head. Black fur covered his whole entire body and he was wearing black pants. A double sided bladed spear rested in his right hand. The stick part of the weapon was gold and the blades themselves were silver.  
  
The next creature they saw was a large bull-like creature with both features of a man and features of a bull. It stood on its hind legs and had long, silky brown hair and instead of holfs possessed hands like the first creature. Horn on the top of his head and he worn a chained style shirt with white pants. He was more muscular than the first one, but was also shorter, standing at about six feet and three inches. He carried a large battle ax.  
  
Sakura's mouth hung wide open as she stared at the creatures that were destroying the area. "T-tho-thos-those things ARE HUGE!" she stammered out.  
  
Li called upon his sword and everyone looked at the shocked Sakura.  
  
"Anyone got a plan?" She asked sheepishly, while placing her hand on the back of her neck. "I'm stumped."  
  
  
  
Raye leaned over the ledge and looked down at the people standing below. She was right about them all being pretty weird and possessing powers. Well, almost all of them, that girl with the gray hair seemed to not possess any powers and that boy Tori's didn't have much power at all. Still the other four were very strong. Especially that young girl with the brown hair; Sakura her named turned out to be.  
  
Raye turned her attention from them to the strange creatures attacking the area she was in. "I wonder what they want. World domination, universal destruction--I need to take this just a bit more serious." With a shrugged, Raye held her hands in front of her in a cupped kind of way. She chuckled before she could even do something. "I feel like I'm about to call the 'Mercury Bubbles'" She calmed down and summoned her powers, "I call forth the powers of Mars, unleashed your power upon me." Like before, the fire started at her feet and rose up consumming her. When it was done she was in her new outfit.  
  
She summoned her wings and sword and flew off the roof towards the monsters...or whatever they were.  
  
  
  
Everyone turned their attention upward at the strange figure that just leapt off the roof of the shop.  
  
"Hey, that's her!" Madison exclaimed pointing at the woman flying above. "She was the one from before."  
  
Yue observed her as well and then flew up into the air and followed her.  
  
"Where ya going Yue?" Sakura called.  
  
"I'm going to the battle, care to join me?"  
  
"Oh yeah, sure!" Sakura with the rest of the gang following her ran towards the creatures.  
  
  
  
Yue flew up ahead trying to catch the girl. 'I need to find out who she is. I don't remember Clow Reed every mentioning her.'  
  
He caught up and glanced at her. "Excuse me?" he called.  
  
Raye rolled her eyes in his direction. "Yes?"  
  
"I hate to be rude, but who are you?"  
  
Raye blinked at him before looking forward. Without answering she increased her speed and flew towards the creatures.  
  
The bull creature was the first to notice both Raye and Yue coming at him and his friend. "Hey, Aries, look!"  
  
The ram, or Aries looked up and saw what his teammate was talking about. "Let's take care of both of them. That must be Yue and...who's the chick? I like her wings."  
  
His bull friend looked at him then turned back at the oncoming trouble with an cocked eyebrow. "He would like that."  
  
"So what are we going to do about them, Taurus?" Aries questioned, readying his spear.  
  
His friend looked at him annoyed. "Blast them down!"  
  
"Okay, okay." Aries replied, pointing his spear at the two. "Don't get a stick in your ass." He mumbled. A flash of red light erupted from his spear and flew right at Yue and Raye.  
  
Yue maneuvered right and Raye went left, this let the blast fly right in the middle of them. Raye did a quick spin and landed on the ground her wings vanished once she touched down and Yue did a similar trick and landed letting his wings vanish as well.  
  
Before anyone could do anything, the rest of the group showed up from in the underbrush.  
  
Taurus smiled as he saw Sakura. "She's here, and I'm betting she has the Earthy with her."  
  
"Duh!" Aries replied, annoyed with his partner. "Do you have to point out the obvious?"  
  
"Shut-up, Aries, we're in the middle of a battle, I don't want to kill you along with the rest of them."  
  
"You can't kill the sorceress, remember that. She's the only way we'll get what we want."  
  
"You're talking to much!" Taurus snapped. "Shut-up."  
  
Raye cocked an eyebrow and tapped her foot very impatiently. Without a second thought she fired a fireball at the two monsters. They both turned their attention to her.  
  
"Yes, if we could, oh I don't know, get this over with sometime tonight." she explained.  
  
"I like you!" Aries exclaimed, smiling at Raye. "Marry me."  
  
"No thank you, I don't marry out of my species."  
  
"Oh, well, would it help if I told you that I'm really-"  
  
Taurus slapped his flirty partner upside the head. "Attack the sorceress and I'll handle the rest. Make sure you get her to use one of the cards we need." He demanded in a whisper so no one could here him.  
  
"Okay, okay." Aries replied a little mad at his partner for ruining his chances with Raye. He put his spear near his side and shot a blast of fire towards Sakura.  
  
"Shield! Release!" She commanded. The attack was blocked and protected her and her friends.  
  
Keroberors shot a blast of fire out of his mouth at Aries who only grinned and let the attack get absorbed inside his spear, which began to pulse red when that happen.  
  
Raye's eyebrow rose when that happen. "Mental note: Don't shoot fire at crazy guy that likes me."  
  
"Now for the rest of you." Taurus started. He snapped his finger and several bull-human creatures much shorter than Taurus himself appeared around him. "Kill everyone, but the sorceress." He gestured to Sakura. "Have fun."  
  
"Tori, maybe you and Madison should get out of here." Keroberors suggested.  
  
Tori nodded and grabbed Madison's hand. "Sorry, Madi, but we can't stay around for this one."  
  
He skid to a stop when a bull creature jumped in front of them. He pushed Madison behind him. And began to back up slowly. The creature jumped at them only to crash into Sakura's shield.  
  
"All right, Sakura!" Madison cheered.  
  
"No problem!" She replied. "You guys just keep that on you for awhile, kay?" Tori and Madison both nodded as the watch the creature try to penetrate the shield card.  
  
"Force, know my plight, Release the light! Lighting!" Li summoned. A blast of lighting hit the creature attacking Madison and Tori, but seem to faze it.  
  
"Really do you think you can attack a earth creature with lighting." Taurus spat.  
  
"Oh, he's just filled with tons of amazement." Raye uttered. She held her hand out in front of her and whip of fire appeared. "I'll show him." She snapped the whip at him and it wrapped around his neck.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?"  
  
"Watch you language!" Raye snapped. "There are children present." she pulled the whip tighter and he started to struggle.  
  
  
  
Yue blasted his crystals at two of the creatures coming at him. He looked up when he heard the monster called Taurus scream and saw the scene that had unfolded. He continue to look around and saw that Kero had taken out the creatures attacking Tori and Madison. Li was holding his own and Sakura was up against the one called Aries.  
  
"Come here, sorceress!" Aries shouted at Sakura maniacally. He thrust his spear forward and the girl.  
  
"Jump! Release!" She commanded. Instantly little wings appeared around her shoes and she jumped back in time to dodge the attack. 'Now, what should I use on him. I know! I'll use watery.' Sakura pulled the chosen card out as she dodged another charge by Aries. "Watery! Release!"  
  
Aries smiled and stopped. He made a case appear and tossed it at the watery card as it appeared. It trapped the card and the box started moving around on the ground. "Gotcha!"  
  
"AHH! Hey, give me back my watery card!" Sakura demanded. "Or you'll get it."  
  
"Oh what are you gonna do, sick your lion on me!" Aries taunted.  
  
Raye glanced that way and kicked Taurus to the ground. "Give the kid back her card." Raye demanded jumping in front of Sakura. "Or you'll have to deal with me."  
  
"But I like you!" Aries replied.  
  
"So sad." Raye closed her eyes. "I call upon the powers of Mars. Fireballs Charge!" With a flick of her wrist, which no one caught, Aries was frozen in place.  
  
"He-HEY! I can't move! What'd you do!? Let me free."  
  
Raye ignored him completely and walked over to the silver case laying on the ground that was still moving around continuously. She picked it up and tried to open it. When that didn't work she held her hand over it, heating the lock, melting it off. She opened the box and the watery card burst free and flew towards Aries, who was helpless at the moment.  
  
"Oh this is going to hurt like hell..." Aries muttered. "Love really does hurt."  
  
With that he was engulfed the watery card and when it was done it returned to its mater, leaving Aries laying on the ground struggling to get up.  
  
"Stupid elemental cards." He grunted.  
  
Taurus finally got up from when Raye had assaulted him.  
  
"Force, know my plight, release the light! FIRE!" Li summoned. The only thing Taurus saw come at him was a wave of fire and then he screamed.  
  
"Stupid kid!" He growled, when the attack was over. Parts of his fur were still on fire and he didn't relies it.  
  
"Watery!" Sakura commanded pointing at Taurus. "He's on fire, put him out!"  
  
The card obeyed and did the same thing it did to Aries to Taurus. When it was over the creature was a bit peeved.  
  
"Okay, that's it! You kids asked for-" Three swords appeared in front of his face before he could even finish the sentence. He rolled his eyes upward and saw Raye, Yue, and Li all pointing their swords at him. "Oh, don't think you won. This was just a practice run."  
  
"This practice run hurt like hell!" Aries exclaimed. "Levana is going to be mad with us. I don't want to be punish, Taurus. We need to get what we came for or that's going to happen!"  
  
Taurus glared at his frenetic teammate and then back at the three swords pointing at his neck. "Well, I don't know what to say, but-" He picked up his ax and swung it. All three warriors jumped back. Taurus rose to his feet and looked between Li, Raye, and Yue. "Who will it be?" Without yelling out who he was going to attack he did a quick 360 and then slammed his ax into the ground.  
  
Raye and Yue both produced their wings and jumped off the ground. Li wasn't as lucky as them and took that attack. Lots of rocks and boulder crashed into him and then a large hole opened up under his feet. He fell into the hole with the boulders on top of him.  
  
"Li!" Sakura screamed. Madison gasped at the site.  
  
Taurus laughed and pulled his ax out of the ground.  
  
Raye landed and stared at the hole covered with boulders with wide eyes. "Whoa..." she muttered. 'There's no way he could have survived that.'  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope certain persons that are reading this story are happy. Cause I know I am. I was freaking out on how I was going to go about Raye's enemy and then that kinda clicked into my head when I ran into a door the other day. I wonder if Li's all right. Oh, well, you'll have to wait and see. Now who to do next? If you people reply before I start the next chapter I'll take suggestion (Sorry! Raye & Lita are out of the question. I just did them) I'm leaning more towards Amy. I think I'll do Amy or Mina. I'm hitting writer's block with Serena's. Never hit writer's block for only part a story, but was still able to continue. Its cool! Well hope you enjoyed. Bye! 


	19. Amy's Adventure: Chapter 3: Testing Tric...

A/N: This chapter is not the best, but it gets its point across. Two chapters in the same weekend. I'm on a roll, but now your not getting anything else for a week or so. My whole week is filled with studying. Stupid mid-terms. Anyways, I hope you like it.  
  
  
  
Amy's Adventure: Chapter 3: Testing Tricks  
  
Quatre Winner glanced from side to side, looking down the hall making sure not to be spotted by the guards. He wasn't one to sneak around a lot, but it was necessary so he could find out what was going on.  
  
Taking the job as the trainer for that girl Amy Mizuno was only his cover up. More Gundams meant trouble. He picked the lock on the door and opened it. He closed it quietly and locked it. He pulled out a mini flashlight and flicked it on.  
  
"Maybe I can find out something." he stepped behind a table and started searching through the folders on desk. He picked up one that read confidential and opened it. Searching through it he saw the blueprints for each gundam he had built and written reports on the status. He continued and spotted information on the two pilots that were going to fly the gundams. "Wow, they're good." he set the papers down and continued looking around for any source on why the gundams were built. Finally he spotted a posit note attach to the phone.  
  
*Mr. Regan,  
  
Arrangements for the Gundams to be shown off at your party are complete. Make a note that its now Friday, July 15th at 3pm.  
  
-Mr. Masaki*  
  
Quatre looked at nothing. 'He spent all this money to build two gundams and its for a party.' with a shake of his head he put everything on the desk back in order and creeped back to his room.  
  
  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
Amy's hand came from under her covers and it searched around her desk for her alarm clock. It found it and shut the thing off. Amy remained under the covers for a full minute before rising up and yawning. She started the shower and came back out the bathroom to get her suit . She had gotten good news yesterday; Mr. Regan had told her that he was going to pay just has much as he was going to pay the pervious pilot for all her troubles. Amy didn't know how much that was, but she could put it up like she did all her money.  
  
Two weeks had gone by faster than Amy expected. Now she was getting ready to run testing with the other girl, Amanda Ranger. She had hoped she was good enough to pull this off now and for the party this Saturday.  
  
  
  
Mr. Regan walked into the garage with the Phoenix gundam. Amanda Ranger was standing behind him with the same cold expression she had two weeks ago.  
  
"Nothing better go wrong today, Mr. Regan." she warned.  
  
"Oh don't worry, nothing will, Ms. Ranger." he assured.  
  
She nodded at him and put on her helmet; she stepped onto the platform elevator and it rode her up into the gundam, that look similar the Nebula except it had wing like attachments that were also shields. Amanda sat down in the gundam and smirked. 'Finally, we can commence with the mission.'  
  
  
  
"Wow, Amy," Mitsuki commented, "You look a little nervous."  
  
Amy rolled her eyes in her friend's direction and smiled shyly. "I kinda am."  
  
"Don't you worry." Quatre assured. "You'll do fine."  
  
"Why didn't they get you to fly if you're so good?" Anthony asked.  
  
"I don't know." He lied. 'Can't tell them that I'm not really the pilot they had called to train her.'  
  
Amy took a deep breath as Mitsuki gave her helmet to her. She thanked her and put it on as she took the platform elevator up to the cockpit. 'I'll be okay, nothing can go wrong. Its just a practice run. Just like training.' she assured herself.  
  
  
  
A young man with short brown hair looked through his binoculars at the practice site from afar. Maybe that strange e-mail someone sent him about something going down here was right, maybe it was wrong, but Trowa knew one thing. If it was right he would have to stop whoever was planning to steal the gundams from this facility.  
  
Because if they were planning to steal them, that meant only one thing, another war. Something no one needed right now. He put his binoculars back up to his eyes and watch as the red gundam, the one called Phoenix come out its stationed area. Soon the other one, Nebula, came from out of its area. Without waiting another second, Trowa turned and ran back towards his own gundam, Heavyarms.  
  
  
  
Amanda grinned as she started the gundam up and turned on all its controls. She pulled off the headset given to her by the engineers and tossed it on the floor. She replaced it with one of her own and tapped it before she spoke into it. "Can you hear me, Mr. Jones?"  
  
"Loud and clear, Amanda." The male said on the other line. "How's preparation going?"  
  
"Fine, just fine. Though we can't get both gundams today, we'll come back and steal the other one."  
  
"That'll be just fine with me. I'll remember to leave the door unlocked for you guys."  
  
"Very well. I'll see you in a few. Let's see what this gundam can do."  
  
  
  
Amy continued to set things up and when she was done stared down at the object in her lap. "Should I wear it or not?" she questioned outloud. She had been debating on wheater or not to wear her visor or forget about it. "I don't want to get the gundam too damage, I'll wear it." She placed the earpeice on and plugged in her mini-computer. Her visor appeared instantly and she finished with the last minute set ups.  
  
"TESTING WILL BEGIN NOW. SEND OUT THE LEOS!" Came the voice from the speaker.  
  
Six leos came from underground and shot at the two gundams.  
  
Amy pulled the controls back in her gundam making it go back. "Let's see, how the fog missiles work." she released the missiles and the whole area where the Leos were fogged up. She then pulled out her beam saber from her left shoulder and charged forward.  
  
Amanda reached behind her and pulled out a large flame-thrower and destroyed the three leos coming at her. "Should I just steal it now?" she spoke into the headset.  
  
"Wait till you defeat some Aries." Mr. Jones spoke. "Leos are too easy."  
  
Amy sliced one Leo in half. She didn't have to worry about hurting anyone cause they were remote controlled. She quickly did a 180 turn and used the guns on the head of her gundam to shoot two leos coming at her.  
  
"RELEASING THE ARIES!" the announcer called.  
  
Eight Aries came out and four charged at each gundam.  
  
"What else can this gundam do?" Amanda questioned.  
  
Pressing a few buttons caused part of left shoulder to open up and out popped a beam saber.  
  
Just as Amanda brought out her beam saber Amy put her's away. The side of her left leg then opened up a small version of the beam rifle came out. The same happen with the right leg. After she pulled them both out, the hatches they came out of closed.  
  
  
  
The engineers collecting data looked at Mr. Regan. "Are they planning this out?" one of them asked.  
  
"I don't believe so. We're not getting any transmission from their radios to each other." Mr. Regan explained. "Maybe they're just trying out all their 'toys'."  
  
  
  
Amanda took off into the sky for the Aries. They fired their weapons at her, but she dodged the bullets or just let them hit the gundam, either way damage wasn't really occurring. She sliced the first one at the mid-section and then turned around and did the same thing to the second one. The third one she sliced in half vertically and the last one she shot up with her head machine guns.  
  
"Now! Amanda! While the other pilot is distracted."  
  
"Roger that." Amanda replied.  
  
Amy's visor went off and she snapped her eyes in the direction it indicated. The other gundam was coming right for her with its beam saber ready to attack. "Uh-oh." Amy dropped on of her rifles and unmounted her arm shield in time to blocked the attack. "What are you doing?" She demanded. She didn't get anything but static. "There's always a problem, isn't there?"  
  
  
  
"Hey what's going on?" The head engineer demanded into the radio. He too like Amy got nothing but static. "I can't get in touch with her."  
  
"Ugh...sir," Amy voice came from the radio. "Is this apart of the test?"  
  
"No, its not." Mr. Regan answered leaning over so he could get a better look out the window. "I don't know what's going on, but be careful, Amy."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The alarms started going off.  
  
"There's a group of Aries and Taurus outside the testing zone and they're not marked down as ours!" One of the men shouted.  
  
"Reprogram the Taurus to fight them and the Phoenix Gundam." Mr. Regan ordered. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm having this strange feeling they want my gundams."  
  
"Reprogramming in process. Total time till complete: Two to five minutes." The programmer explained.  
  
"Mitsuki, tell Amy what were going to do."  
  
"Yes, sir." Mitsuki turned to the radio. "Amy, there's a small army of Aries and Taurus outside the testing zone and their trying to break through the shield and their succeeding. We're reprogramming our Taurus to back you up, but you have to hold out for two to five minutes. Do you copy?"  
  
"Copy. I'll do what I can."  
  
"Don't let them get either of the gundams. Try to paralyzes Phoenix." Mitsuki continued.  
  
"Roger." Amy replied. There was a shock of electricity as the shield went out and the army of twenty or so Aries and Taurus enter the area.  
  
Her visor beeped again and she was able to block another attack by the other gundam. She pulled into reverse and shot at Amanda, who dodge the beam.  
  
Her visor went off again and two of the enemy Aries were coming at her. Before they made it though they were ripped about by a number of bullets hitting them in the side.  
  
"The Taurus are all ready online." Amy thought outloud. She looked out her left screen to see a red suit with a double Gatling gun. Amy quickly recognized it as the Gundam Heavyarms.  
  
"Don't be alarm. I'm not your enemy." the pilot spoke to Amy.  
  
Amy nodded still in a bit of shock. With her attention on the Heavyarms Gundam, that meant she wasn't paying the Phoenix gundam any attention and Amanda blasted Amy with her own rifle. Her gundam shook and she regain control before it tipped over.  
  
Amy looked at the damage screen. "Damn, my left arm is useless. I'll have to freeze that thing in place." She flipped her the red flaps and pressed the two lower buttons on both controls. Two missiles, one coming out of each launch tubes in the torso area. Before they hit the target though, Amanda drew her flame-thrower and blasted them out the sky.  
  
The other enemy Taurus and Aries started dropping like flies. Amy soon found out why. The Sandrock Gundam had made an appearance and combined with Heavyarms fire power they were taking out the enemies. Only a few Taurus still were standing when they were finish and by then the Taurus backing Amy up were operative.  
  
"YOU ARE OUT NUMBERED." Mr. Regan spoke in the speaker. "STEP OUT OF YOUR MOBILE SUITS." he pulled the thing away and looked at Mitsuki. "Where did these other gundams come from?" she shrugged and he was about to speak another warning into the microphone, but a gun was placed near the temple of his head.  
  
"Anthony!" Mitsuki exclaimed when she saw who was holding the gun.  
  
"Oh come on, you sound so shock." Anthony replied.  
  
"That's because I am!"  
  
"What's the meaning of this Mr. Jones?" Mr. Regan ordered.  
  
"Oh well it was simple. I come in under cover. Get my brother to pilot one of the mobile suits and a friend to pilot the other. Steal them and take them back to our organization, which I'm not going to tell you who we work for. But since plans kinda got altered, I'll do it like this." he snatched the mike out of the older mans hands.  
  
"THIS IS NOT A THREAT. IF YOU DO NOT SHUT DOWN YOUR MOBILE SUITS THEN I WILL KILL EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM."  
  
Amy blinked. "Anthony?" she questioned. "That can't be right."  
  
"I'M NOT BLUFFING." Anthony pulled the mike away from his mouth and motion for a few of his friends who all had guns in their hands into the room. "SHUT DOWN YOUR SUITS OR SOMEONE WILL DIE."  
  
After the Taurus suits were shut down by one of Anthony's men, he waited for the three gundams to be shut down.  
  
Amy was the first to shut down. She couldn't put those people in the room in danger. Quatre soon followed her and Trowa reluctantly followed him.  
  
"THANK YOU ALL AND WE'LL BE SEEING YOU LATER!" Anthony and his gang ran out of the room and Amanda took the Phoenix gundam with the last of her army off the site.  
  
  
  
A/N: So, was that okay? Now things are getting heated up. For sure the chapter you see will be Mina's someone recommended it, but I had already started Amy's chapter right after Raye's and beside's I'm on a writer's block with Serena's chapter. (Gotta think for once) See ya. 


	20. Serena's Adventure: Chapter 3: The Legen...

A/N: Hi, long time no see. Whatever! Its not like you see me anyways. So I've been on a little bit of a quest. That quest was to figure out how I would work on this story. And I've figured it out, but I'll explain that at the end of the chapter. Right now, enjoy.  
  
Serena's Adventure: Chapter 3: The Legend of the Digital War  
  
  
  
The Digi-destined marched on towards a destination. They had chosen to just walk and hope to find a place where they could get some information on what had been going on or a passing digimon that could help them Neither one was happening and the group was getting very frustrated.  
  
"This is getting very boring." Mimi whined. "All this walking is really getting to me."  
  
Serena looked at her and nodded. "That's right! I'm so sick of all this walking...and I'm REALLY hungry!"  
  
"Maybe there's a restaurant over that hill and you can get us all something to eat." Matt joked.  
  
Serena glared at the back of his head since he didn't turn around and grumbled something about him.  
  
"Ya know what I want?" Tai said quietly. He had his hands laced behind his head as he walked at the front of the group.  
  
"What?" T.K. asked.  
  
He stopped and balled his fist up. "I WANT ANSWERS!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. The yell echoed off the canyon walls for a few minutes and then all was silent.  
  
"Yeah, you're really going to get your answers that way." Matt finally said.  
  
"Maybe it might work." Gabumon replied.  
  
"Yeah, only if someone was in this canyon with us."  
  
"Like me?" A familiar voice asked.  
  
"Yeah, like Gennai." Matt replied, not noticing it really was him.  
  
"GENNAI!" Everyone, but Serena and Lunamon exclaimed.  
  
"Where are you!?" T.K. called. "We can't see you!"  
  
Serena and Lunamon watched as the other eight digi-destined and the eight digimon ran around frantically searching for the person called Gennai.  
  
"Ugh...young lady?" A voice called from behind Serena.  
  
Both Serena and Lunamon turned around to see a platform with a holographic image of an old man on it.  
  
"Yes, could you tell them I'm over here." Gennai spoke.  
  
"Oh yeah, sure, no problem." Serena answered sweetly. She turned around and cupped her hands around her mouth. "HEY GUYS! THERE'S A WEIRD GUY OVER HERE!"  
  
Gennai sweatdropped and laughed nervously. "I'm not a weird guy."  
  
"Sorry." Serena replied, sweatdropping as well.  
  
The others gather around the platform and look at Gennai with expression filled with questions and demands for answers.  
  
"Hey, digi-destined, long time no see." Gennai started.  
  
"Yeah, two years." Sora confirmed.  
  
"Oh, well that is long."  
  
"Who's this guy on the platform?" Lunamon asked. She jabbed her paw into Gennai, who fizzled a little.  
  
"Lunamon, stop that." Kari said pulling the digimon's paw down.  
  
"Sorry." Lunamon apologies. She turned to Gatomon in confusion. "Who is he?"  
  
"That's Gennai." Patamon choose to answer. "He gives us advice."  
  
"Yeah, what he said." Gatomon added.  
  
"Ahh, I know what your all thinking..." Gennai began. "What in all of the digital word is going on?"  
  
"No." Serena stopped. "I wasn't thinking that. In fact, I wasn't thinking much."  
  
"So you are the new digi-destined." Gennai said. "What's your name?"  
  
"Serena Tsukino." She answered. "You are...?"  
  
"I'm Gennai." He answered back.  
  
"Hey, Gennai, I hate to break that getting to know the new person short," Tai interrupted. "But you mind telling us what's going on?"  
  
"Oh, of course, but not here. Just keep going up ahead and you'll find my house. See ya in a few." The platform fizzled out and the group ran towards the lake.  
  
Upon arrival, Serena search around, but did not see anything.  
  
"Hey, there's nothing here."  
  
"There will be something in a second." Agumon assured.  
  
Instantly the lake parted and a stairway leading downward.  
  
"Were suppose to go down? Into the lake?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Mimi answered. She grabbed Serena's hand and pulled her down the stairs. "Don't worry, its nice down here and he has food."  
  
"Oh, yeah, food!"  
  
In minutes the group was at the bottom of the lake which looked more like a shrine. Gennai appeared out of the house to greet them. "Hello, Digi- destined. I'm sure you have a million questions to ask. I'll be happy to explain everything to you. But first I'm sure you're all hungry."  
  
The parades of kids and digimon all ran by him into his house. He dusted himself off before going inside as well. After cooking for them, the gang was all settled in, waiting to ask their questions while eating.  
  
Gennai sat down and got comfortable. "Okay, I'm taking questions now."  
  
"Hey, why are we back?"  
  
"How'd we get our crest back?"  
  
"Who's the new enemy?"  
  
"Why can't I digivolve?"  
  
"Do you know anything about that mist?"  
  
"Why were those digimon we fought strong like megas?"  
  
"Where's the bathroom?"  
  
"Why did my brooch shoot light at Sora?" Serena asked lastly.  
  
Gennai looked at them all wide eye. "Let's take this one question at a time. Okay?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Okay, now, let's see here. So, I'll answer the crest question. You crest have returned because of the new enemy. They are, like before, an essential key to the digimon's ability to digivolve."  
  
"But they're able to do that without the crest." Joe replied.  
  
"I'm sure you all saw what had happen with Biyomon's warp digivolving." Gennai began.  
  
"Yeah, she turned into a giant golden bird and kicked some major ass." Matt said simply.  
  
"That's true, but you all do remember the light that happen before that. Which brings me to Serena's question about her brooch. The light was a key to giving the digimon enough power to warp to the next level. Kinda of like when Angemon and Angewoman helped Agumon and Gabumon warp digivolve. They provided the power to do that. That's just what your brooch is doing, Serena. As well as your crest."  
  
"So are you trying to say that because Serena's brooch and crest are shooting light we need our crest again to receive the power?" Izzy confirmed.  
  
"Well, yes." Gennai answered. "For your digimon to digivolve you have they have to possess enough strength and power to do it as well as you. So that's what her items do. Gives you the power to give to your digimon to digivolve."  
  
"So Serena's a key!" Gomamon joked.  
  
"Using a metaphor. Yes, Gomamon, she is a key."  
  
"What?" Serena snapped up from eating. "Did someone ask for my keys?"  
  
"No." Lunamon answered. "No one wants your keys."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Gennai just said you were the key to helping our digimon, digivolve. Did you catch that?" Sora explained.  
  
"Yeah, something about silver crystal giving you guys the power to digivolve and crest giving you guys the power to give them guys the power to digivolve."  
  
"Well, at least she caught that." Mimi whined. "It flew right pass me. I only understood a little bit of it."  
  
"Okay, now, about the enemy."  
  
"Wait." Kari stopped. "What's the silver crystal, Serena?"  
  
"Yeah!" A few others chorused.  
  
"The thing you've been talking about this whole time." Serena explained.  
  
"Huh?" T.K. exclaimed, rising his eyebrows in confusion at Serena's explanation. "We were talking about your brooch."  
  
Serena nodded slowly at T.K. with a blank stare on her face. When he didn't catch on or for that fact, when none of them caught on she sighed and stood up. 'Hope this works' she closed her eyes and held her hand out in front of her brooch. The item started illuminated a silver glow and the sealing vanished revealing the silver crystal. The gang all stared in awe at the beautiful gem in front of their eyes. She open her eyes and held the crystal between her hands. "This," she spoke warily, "is the silver crystal."  
  
As Serena return her crystal into the brooch the others began the next subject of the conversation.  
  
"So you guys want to know about the enemy now?"  
  
"Yeah." Some murmured. Others just settled for nodding.  
  
"His name is Goldramon and he's a mega digimon."  
  
"Like the dark masters?" Izzy compared.  
  
Gennai shook his head. "No, not like the dark masters. He's far different from the dark masters. Goldramon is a good digimon that use to protect the digital world."  
  
"There are legends about Goldramon." Biyomon added mysteriously.  
  
"What kind of legends?" Tai asked.  
  
*A flash scene*  
  
  
  
Tentomon's voice: Goldramon was a great warrior digimon that protected all us digimon from any danger.  
  
*Goldramon is seen beating up an evil digimon and protecting a herd of rookie digimon.*  
  
Agumon's voice: Yeah, those were the days when the digital world was said to be at peace and nothing ever harm it. It was because of Goldramon.  
  
*Goldramon is shown beating up KingEtemon and other such evil digimon.*  
  
Kari's voice: So what happen to him?  
  
Gatomon's voice: Well, legend has it that when an evil mega digimon named Bashamon attacked the digital world.  
  
*Scene flashes to a ruined digital world with fire raging in various areas and forest that use to stand in ruins. Temples were torn down and digimon were everywhere. Frigimon were fighting Mojyamon; Unimon were fighting Centarumon; Piximon were fighting Datamon.*  
  
Lunamon's voice: Digimon either sided with Bashamon or Goldramon. It was a warzone.  
  
*Flashes to another where Goldramon and Bashamon stand off*  
  
Gomamon's voice: No one was really sure what happen to Goldramon. The legend says he sacrifice himself to kill Bashamon.  
  
*Shows Goldramon using his 'Gold Flame' attack on Bashamon and then a white light flahses and they both broke down into only strands of data*  
  
*Back to reality*  
  
"So if he died fighting, how is he attacking us now?" Mimi asked. "Its...its...not his ghost is it?"  
  
Gennai shook his head slowly never once losing his serious expression. "No, Goldramon did not die in that battle."  
  
"He didn't?" Sora questioned. "So what really happen to him?"  
  
"Goldramon managed to kill Bashamon and was severely injured in the process. A little of Bashamon's date remained. Enough so that he managed to form a spirit of himself and possessed Goldramon. But since Goldramon's body was so injured from the battle and Bashamon had not obtain complete control of his body, he's been subdued. That is till now." Gennai took a breath and continued. "Bashamon must have figured out a way to either surpress or destroy Goldramon's conscience and now has complete control."  
  
"Oh boy." Serena uttered and exhaled. "So, how do we stop this guy?"  
  
"How else?" Tai replied and stood up. "We're gonna go and kick his butt and show him what the digi-destined are made of!"  
  
"YEAH!" The digimon cheered.  
  
"Don't get everyone so worked up, Tai." Joe scowled.  
  
"Yeah," Izzy agreed. "I'm betting this guy is ten times stronger than our digimon."  
  
"Izzy!" Tentamon yelled in defense. "We happen to be very strong."  
  
"Yeah, but so is this Goldramon." Sora countered. "And I'm betting its not going to be easy to get to this guy."  
  
"Well, we'll take anything that comes at us and show them what we're made of." T.K. encouraged.  
  
"Okay, the last question Gennai." Izzy rushed. "Why were those digimon we fought so strong and able to digivolve?"  
  
Gennai pondered the question a moment. "I assume it was just a power boost. Like how digimon digivolve in the wild. When they reach enough power they digivolve, so maybe someone gave them enough power for a temporary digivolvotion. As for how they were so strong, I assume that Bashamon resurrected some of his minions and they possessed the digimon and made them stronger. I'll look into that for. Is that all or do we have anymore questions."  
  
"Why can't I digivolve!?" Lunamon suddenly exclaimed as she jumped on all fours.  
  
"Lunamon," Serena spoke reassuring. "maybe you should calm down before you work yourself into a fit."  
  
"I wanna know why I can't digivolve!" Her eyes slowly cast on Gennai in a glare. "And I wanna know now." She growled.  
  
Gennai smiled at her sheepishly. "You're a beginner. You're not as strong as the others, but don't worry about anything, your stronger than they were in rookie form, so you'll probably digivolve quicker."  
  
Lunamon purred happily and pounced around the room. "All right! That's COOL!"  
  
"Hey, Lunamon calm down!" Kari ordered. "You're jumping all over Gomamon."  
  
Lunamon stopped what she was doing and looked down. Sure enough Gomamon was underneath her feet. She stepped off him and averted her glance elsewhere. "Sorry." She muttered.  
  
Gomamon got up with Joe's help. "Yeah, just watch where you jump next time, kay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
The others laughed at what just happen.  
  
Just above Gennai's lake, Goldramon was scene floating above it. Just at the shore was BlackGargomon, Boogeymon, and Kuwagamon waited for their orders to attack.  
  
"When they exit I want you to kill them." Goldramon ordered. The three digimon obeyed and each walked off into the canyon. Goldramon grinned and flew off into the sky. "You can run, digi-destined, you can even hide, but in time you will die!" He yelled. He began laughing and it echoed around the area.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So, I hoped that cleared up somethings for everyone. Now for that big message I was going to give everyone. (If anyone cares) I've noticed the way I just get out a chapter and then walk away. Well, I'l be doing that again, but this time, I'll walk away and work on EVERY chapter, including the outers, and then I'll upload one a week for six weeks since there are six chapters every set. Then I'll give myself that time inbetween to work on the next set. So expect, Mina's third chapter next week and the outer's chapter in two weeks. I'm only doing it like that so I can give myself enough time to review and go over them and live my life. 


	21. Mina's Adventure: Chapter 3: Horse Racin...

A/N: Yeah, well, enjoy. That' all I got to say.  
  
  
  
Mina's Adventure: Chapter 3  
  
Horse Racing  
  
Mina Aino strecthed her arms in the air and yawned silently. A few things were bugging her as she walked behind Link. Those few things were: Boredom, even more boredom, and the fact that all this walking was driving her nuts. She didn't even know where they were going.  
  
What made that even worst was that the only other person she had to talk to, since Tate left, was the stupid fairy that kept ranting about how they should go to Death Mountain. Why would someone want to go to a mountain named Death Mountain. It clearly told a person that they shouldn't go there, but yet that stupid fairy, Navi, insisted that they should go there.  
  
But, Mina noticed, the mountain was the opposite way they were heading. So where were they going if they weren't going to sudden death was beyond her.  
  
"Listen Link." Navi started. Link glanced at his fairy companion and she finished what she said up. "We need to hurry up and get to Death Mountain. Where are you going?"  
  
"Listen, Navi, I'm going to see if I can buy or borrow one of the horses at Lon Lon Ranch that way we'll be able to get around faster instead of doing all this walking. Its going to drive a few of us nuts." His eyes wandered to Mina, who looked like a zombie. "Well, me and you, now that she's a little gone already."  
  
"I hope you know," Mina started not looking at Link once, but at the castle a little ways away, "that I can hear your every word and you should really learn how to whisper properly."  
  
Link looked back at Navi, who only flew ahead. "Well, then hurry up and get this horse."  
  
  
  
The two humans, or well, one human, a hyrulian, and a fairy entered the ranch and Mina began to look around. Looked like a ranch, smelled like a ranch, where were the horses though?  
  
Link kept walking and they soon entered a bigger area with a caged area in the center. Inside that area were the horses Mina had been looking for. A man with a mustach stood in front of the gate that lead inside this area. He spotted Link and Mina walking up to him.  
  
"Hello, welcome to Lon Lon Ranch, I'm the owner, Ingo." he didn't even stop to let the two younger folks get a word in. "I know you must be thinking that I stole the ranch from that lazy, good for nothing Talon, but I didn't, the great Ganondraft just noticed my hard work and gave it to me. I'm just finally getting my due. So don't go and tell people I stole the ranch."  
  
Link nodded staring at him blankly. Mina just cocked her eyebrow at him.  
  
"Well, obviously, your just filled with a bunch of bull or you wouldn't have even went into that story. I don't even know a guy named Talon and I had not one thought in mind that you stole this ranch." Mina replied, rolling her eyes and folding her arms over her chest. "You people don't know how to whisper nor tell lies. How do you survive?" she walked off over to the gate.  
  
"Ugh...ignore her. She's just a little tired from all the walking. Don't worry we won't go and say anything to anyone. I just want to borrow or possibly buy a horse from your ranch." Link explained to Ingo.  
  
"You want to BORROW or BUY a horse?" Ingo questioned with a grin. "I'll let you ride one for ten rubies."  
  
In the background of the two men converstaions, Mina could be seen shaking the gate violently trying to force it open. Ingo snapped his attention to her and she jumped back, put her hands behind her back and smiled innocently.  
  
"Stop shaking my gate."  
  
"Okay, okay, I will." Mina assured.  
  
Ingo turned back to Link. "So how about it? Maybe I'll consider letting you BORROW one too, if you ride for ten rubies."  
  
Mina, still in the background mind you, was staring up at the gate and then gripped it and started climbing up, Ingo had his back to her, so he didn't see. Link's eyes widen when he saw what she was doing, but he didn't say anything.  
  
"Okay!" Link quickly agreed. "I'll ride. Here." He handed him two blue rubies and ran up to the gate. Ingo didn't rush as he was grinning and walked over to the gate.  
  
When he arrived though, his expression turned to surprise at who he saw was over there. "GIRL!? I thought I told you to stay away from my gate."  
  
"No, you told me to stop shaking it. I climbed up it and didn't shake it once." Mina replied, and giggled.  
  
"She has to pay too." Ingo mused.  
  
"She's not riding." Link answered, "Open the gate now."  
  
Ingo looked at Link for a moment and then opened the gate. "You have one minute."  
  
"You were so ripped off, Link." Mina yelled from where she was petting a golden-brown horse.  
  
"I know." He growled and searched around the place for a certain horse he remember meeting when he was young. "What was her name again?" he pondered.  
  
Navi made a appearance and floated around Link. "Are you looking for that horse, Epona?"  
  
"Yeah, do you see her?" he asked.  
  
"Over there." she motioned. Link cheered to himself and ran towards the horse. Epona ran from him of course.  
  
Mina laughed and pointed at him. "She doesn't like you!"  
  
"You're not making this easier for me, Mina." Link explained.  
  
"Sorry. Its true though."  
  
Link glared, but said nothing. He only pulled out his Ocarina and put it to his lips. "I'll fix that." He played the tune he learned from that little girl, Malon. As soon as he was done Epona ran up to him. "See?" he looked at Mina and blinked in confusion when he saw that neither her or the horse she was petting was present. "Ugh...Mina?"  
  
"Look!" Mina exclaimed as she pass by on the horse. "I didn't know I could ride a horse so well!"  
  
"Your not suppose to be riding!" Link explained.  
  
"So?" Mina passed by again.  
  
"You didn't pay, get off or I'll have to pay more."  
  
Mina pulled the reins on the horse making him stop. "Don't say anything and he won't know anything." She whispered as she climbed down.  
  
Link started riding around for the minute he had and stopped at the gate when it was over.  
  
"Hey, wanna bet me?" Ingo offered. "Thirty rubbies. We'll race around the track and whoever wins gets the whole bundy."  
  
"Will you consider letting me borrow a horse too?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say."  
  
  
  
After five minutes of setting up, Ingo had everything ready and was grinning like a madman. Link hopped onto Epona.  
  
"Ready? On three we go." Ingo explained. Link nodded. "1, 2," he started off and shouted over his shoulder. "3! GO!"  
  
Mina climbed up the gate and sat at the top of it. "Hey he cheated. Now that wasn't very nice." She shrugged and watched the race. While trying to peice together her next plan. She was still sitting there putting it together when the race was over and didn't notice Link had even won.  
  
"How about another bet?" Ingo asked.  
  
"What for?" Link asked.  
  
"This time if you win, I'll let you keep the horse." he spat out.  
  
"Well," Link thought, "Okay. What do you get if you win?"  
  
"Your money of course."  
  
"Oh. Well its a deal."  
  
The race had begun and Mina was just dully watching it. "Why is he racing this crazy bastard again? I wanna do something else." She muttered. She then noticed how the race was going. Ingo kept purposly jumping in front of Link. "Hey! He's cheating! I'll show him!" She waited for them to come past her and pointed her finger at the ground in front of Ingo's horse and fired a crescent beam. Ingo flew off his horse and Mina jumped off the fence. "Wow, that must have hurt." She called to Ingo.  
  
He picked himself off the ground and glared at her as he dusted himself off. "You did that! It was your fault!"  
  
By this time Link was done and had joined the group. "What is going on?"  
  
Ingo pointed an accusing finger at Mina. "She cheated! The deals off! You can't have the horse."  
  
Link rolled his eyes over towards the fenched off area for the horses and blinked. "Who are you pointing at?" He asked calmly.  
  
Ingo turned to the gate. "T-that girl you're with."  
  
"You mean Mina?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever her name is! She threw something on the ground that scared my horse! The bets off."  
  
"What did she throw? If she threw anything at all. I don't even see her around."  
  
"I don't know what it was? It was something bright and-"  
  
"Link!" Mina called from behind him.  
  
Ingo mouth dropped open and Link blinked. Mina was standing on top of the roof.  
  
"H-h-how did...she get up there!?" Ingo stamblered.  
  
Link glanced at Ingo. "She's got abilities that Hyrulians don't have. She can jump higher, hold her breath longer, and run faster. I don't know what she is to be honest."  
  
"She's weird." Navi blurted out.  
  
"Navi, hush." Link hissed. "She's not weird."  
  
Mina stepped off the roof and came towards the ground at a high speed. Ingo gasped at the stunt. Mina landed lightly and uninjuried and walked over to the guys. "That mountain is still on fire or so to speak. Are we heading over there anytime this century? Or will it take a thousand years for us to get back to what we were doing?"  
  
"What are you!?" Ingo asked.  
  
Mina gave him a blank looked and pointed to herself. "Me? Did you just ask me what I was?"  
  
"Yes, now what are you!?"  
  
"I'm a human." Mina answered. "Why?"  
  
"What's a human?" Link asked, giving her a confused expression.  
  
Mina cocked an eyebrow at him. "I'll explain it to you later. Now, can you like get this horse, so we can go?"  
  
"No!" Ingo exclaimed. "You can't have my horse. You cheated."  
  
Mina glared at him. "We'll get that horse one way or another."  
  
"I dare ya!"  
  
Mina folded her arms and stared intendedly at him and then grinned evilly.  
  
  
  
Five minutes later...  
  
"GET ME DOWN! YOU'LL BE SORRY!" Ingo shouted from where he was hanging, tied up, from the roof. "The great Ganondorf will get you for this!"  
  
"Come on, Mina." Link rushed. He pulled Epona by her riens and walked towards the exit.  
  
"All right." Mina called to him. She smiled back up at Ingo and pulled herself up onto the horse she had decided to 'borrow' also. "Don't worry about your horse. I'll treat him like a baby. In fact, I already named him Kaze." She waved at Ingo and followed Link out of the ranch.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Ganondorf sat on his throne in his new castle watching Link and his new companion. He rubbed his index and thumb finger on his chin and pondered what he overheard Link say.  
  
*She's got abilities that Hyrulians don't have. She can jump higher, hold her breath longer, and run faster.*  
  
"Really? Now." Ganondorf spoke finally. He adjusted himself in his seat. "I'll just have to see what her limitations are. And this little 'save the sages' quest just won't do that for me. Now, then what should I do with them?" He grinned evilly when a thought struck him and vanished off of his throne.  
  
  
  
"I still can't believe you did that." Navi stated. "You can't just go and tie people to their roofs."  
  
"Well, he cheated." Mina said truthfully.  
  
"That he did." A sinster voice joined in.  
  
Link, Navi, and Mina all turned in that direction to see Ganondorf floating above. He smiled at them as he lowered himself near the ground, but did not land instead he remained levitating a couple of inches above it.  
  
"Ganondorf!" Link hissed. He jumped off of Epona and drew his sword.  
  
"This is not how I pictured the final battle." Mina muttered, climbing off her horse and drawing her sword and sheild. "Just came to abrut for me."  
  
Link wasted no more time. He charged at Ganondorf, who merely moved out of the way. After stumbling a couple of steps, Link regain control of himself.  
  
"Ha! You're no match for me right now, boy. You've only obtain one medillion. You can't win!"  
  
"WATCH ME!" Link shot back, while he jumped in the air and came down trying to slice Ganondorf into two indentical halves.  
  
Again the evil ruler moved out of the way and this time he blasted Link to the ground and then blasted him a few more times. He would have continued blasting, but a golden beam passed right through his wrist.  
  
"What the!?" Ganondorf exclaimed. He held onto his injuried wrist and turned his attention to Mina, who had her sword pointed in his direction. "YOU!"  
  
"Yeah, me, so what?" Mina spat back. "You are playing unfair and its time someone teaches you a lesson."  
  
Ganon grinned at her and laughed his evil laugh. "You intrigue me."  
  
Mina stared at him with confusion. "I do?"  
  
"Yes, you do. You're not like most Hyrulians. They can't do what you do. You might even possess the power to kill me right now and I cannot allow that to happen." He held up his uninjuried hand in her direction and powered up some magic. "I'd hate to lose before I become ultimate ruler."  
  
He shot the blast in Mina's direction and she blocked it with her shield. The force of the blast though still sent her skidding a few yards back.  
  
"Wow, this guy is strong. Maybe we shouldn't try and take him right now." Mina said to herself. She stole a glace from behind her shield and saw nothing but a battered Link laying on the ground. "That...was...strange."  
  
"Boo." A voice spoke dryly.  
  
Mina whirled around to see Ganondorf had appeared behind her.  
  
"Having fun yet? I know I am." He held his hands above his head powering up a large black rock. "See you around!" He slammed the rock into the ground and it created a large wave on the ground. Once it reached Mina's feet, electricity surged through her body and she screamed and fell to her knees then collasped completly. Ganondorf picked Mina up off the ground holding her by the back of her shirt and looked at her. "I should kill you right now, but I won't." He flung her over near Link and held his hand in their direction.  
  
"LINK!" Navi called deperate. "MINA! Someone get up! This doesn't look good!"  
  
"I hope you do indeed survive where I'm sending you. I want to be the one with the pleasure of killing you both."  
  
A purple wavy hole appeared under Link and Mina and suked them into it. Navi frantically followed before it sealed up.  
  
A/N: If you are at all curious, Kaze is wind in Japanese. I'm pretty sure a lot of people already knew that though. 


	22. Chapter 6: Steps for Advancing

Chapter 6:  
  
Steps for advancing  
  
  
  
Hotaru made her way down the street with the two moon kitties, Luna and Artemis, trailing behind her. She wasn't exactly walking at a normal or fast pace. She was more dragging herself from school towards the fruit parlor.  
  
Artemis stared at Hotaru with worried filled eyes. "She's been upset since Queen Serenity visited." He whispered to Luna. "I've tried everything to cheer her up. Its just not working."  
  
Luna stared at the back of Hotaru's head intently. "She's upset because they can't do anything to get the others back. We'll just have to let her fall out of this depression herself."  
  
Artemis gave a nod and looked back at Hotaru. 'I know just how ya feel kid.' He turned his attention to the ground and sighed. 'Wherever you are, Mina. I hope you're doing okay.'  
  
Hotaru's head slightly rose up. Her face was scrunched up in confusion as she observed the area.  
  
"What's wrong, Hotaru?" Luna asked, concerned. Artemis rose his head up at the question and looked at the confused girl.  
  
"I'm getting a weird feeling." she whispered.  
  
"Perhaps another youma?" Luna questioned, keeping her voice low as well.  
  
Artemis looked around as well. "I don't think so, Luna." He replied. "I'm starting to get that weird feeling too. It doesn't feel like a youma."  
  
Luna concentrated and too felt the strange feeling. "You're right, Artemis. We should head home to alert the others."  
  
  
  
"SON OF A BITCH!" Amara exclaimed.  
  
Michelle glared at her for the language she just used. "Amara," She spoke calm, but firm. "How many times have I told you to watch your language. You are setting a bad example for Hotaru and its very disrespectful."  
  
Amara glanced at her partner out the corner of her eye. "Michelle, are you telling me you didn't feel that?"  
  
Michelle's angry expression was quickly replaced by a confused one. "Pardon? Felt what?" Her eyes widen and she gasped.  
  
"That." Amara replied, noticing Michelle's actions.  
  
Hotaru, Luna, and Artemis burst in from the front door and quickly ran to the living room. "Hey, we got some weird vibes." Hotaru explained out of breath.  
  
Amara and Michelle looked at her with serious expression. "We just felt it."  
  
Luna quickly looked from part of the room to the next. "Hey, where's Trista?"  
  
"She's been gone all day. I didn't even see her leave this morning." Michelle explained.  
  
The house started to shake violently. Books feel from the shelf and a lamp feel off of the table. In the kitchen dishes were heard shattering as the crash to the ground. The shaking stop and everyone, but Amara looked scared out of their wits.  
  
"Hmm," Amara spoke calmly. "An earthquake. Why would an earthquake alarm us like that?"  
  
Michelle brushed back her hair as she hesitantly let go of the wall she was latched onto. "Amara, how can you be so calm about this? We just had an earthquake."  
  
Amara shrugged, but said nothing.  
  
"Amara's not afraid of anything!" Hotaru answered, proudly. "Isn't that right, Amara?"  
  
Amara again only shrugged.  
  
"Wherever Trista is, I hope she's alright." Artemis prayed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Trista stood firm in her place. Right in the middle of all the frenzy. People ran pass her in panic of the earthquake and others sometimes ran into her, but that still did not move her from the spot she stood.  
  
"That wasn't normal." She said after careful consideration. "It did too much damage in too little time."  
  
"The city of Tokyo just experience a major earthquake that is said to be at 8.9 on the scale." The TV reporter announced from the big screen. "No, wait, its a 4.4? Wait, its changing again. 6.7? What's wrong with this damn thing!?"  
  
"I better get home and make sure everyone's okay." She turned and slowly walked off. She was, in fact, the only one walking from the scene.  
  
Before she got any further another earthquake struck, blowing out the screen and windows all the down the street shattered and the shards fell to the ground. Trista spun around and watched the site.  
  
She rose an eyebrow at the falling glass as she had noticed it had stopped falling. She looked around and noticed that everyone had stopped moving, but her. 'Someone froze time. Impossible.' She pulled out her henshi stick. "Pluto Crystal Power!"  
  
After transforming into Sailor Pluto, she started to search the area. For one thing, she noticed the people weren't frozen by time, but by something else. She had spotted some birds take off into the air. "Well, now, we know time isn't frozen."  
  
Voices were heard just around the corner. Pluto ran, but stopped once she reached the corner. She poked her head out enough to see who the voices belong to. One was slim with pink skin. He or she was wearing purple baggy pants and a yellow vest. Their hair was white and eyes seemed almost unnatural. The second was just the total opposite of the first. He/she was fat with charcoal skin with blue hair and blood red eyes. They were dress in something similar to the first person, but it seem to not fit well.  
  
"Well, you did it now, Orson." The thin one spoke. They turned out to be male.  
  
The fatter one pouted and huffed. "I don't care, Gavin. They screamed at me and called me a monster." He said in a pouty tone. "Do I look like a monster?"  
  
"They were only scared." Gavin replied. "You're such a baby."  
  
"You're a jerk."  
  
"I'd run and scream too." A new voice spoke. Pluto grinned knowing who that voice belong to.  
  
"Who the...?" Both Orson and Gavin spoke.  
  
"My deity is the planet Uranus, I am the soldier of the sky. Sailor Uranus!" Sailor Uranus appeared and she faced her new adversaries. "Appearing Beautifully!"  
  
"My deity is the planet Neptune, I am the soldier of the sea. Sailor Neptune." Sailor Neptune appeared standing back to back with Uranus. "Appearing Gracefully!"  
  
Orson looked at Gavin and then at his hands and started counting something.  
  
Sailor Saturn jumped in front of Uranus and Neptune. My deity is the planet Saturn, I am the soldier of creation and destruction. Sailor Saturn." She flipped her glaive and glared at the two.  
  
"Gavin..." Orson leaned over to his partner's. "My memo said four. FOUR!" He exclaimed.  
  
Gavin jumped back, wiggling his finger in his ear. "Dammit! Don't yell in my ear!" He snapped. "My memo said four too. It also said that this planet and the rest of the other planets were completely defenseless since they're dead now."  
  
"The inners aren't dead!" Saturn yelled.  
  
Gavin ignored her and continued. "I was also informed they were named after the first four planets not including this one."  
  
Orson blinked at him. "So that would make their names Mercury, Venus, Mars, and...?"  
  
"Jupiter, you moron. Not what they called themselves." He gestured at the outers. "Anyways, it doesn't matter, three more with four dead doesn't really hurt anything. At least we don't have to deal with all seven of them."  
  
Someone cleared their throat and Gavin and Orson reluctantly turned around.  
  
"My deity is the planet Pluto, I am the soldier of revolution, Sailor Pluto!"  
  
"Correction, eight." Gavin spoke. "Four lovely ladies to play with."  
  
"Yeah, there's just that problem of not really knowing deadly squat about them." Orson muttered. "We at least knew something about the other four."  
  
"Except for the fact that they were missing one." Neptune whispered.  
  
"Anyway, "Gavin interrupted his partner. He looked back at sailor soldiers. "Where are you ladies from? From the outer planets. Don't you think your a long way from them? Maybe you should hope back in the ship that brought you here and high tail it back to them. This planet belongs to us now."  
  
"Yeah." Orson added. "We've been waiting for a thousand or so years to get this piece of pretty rock and now that we have it you can't take it."  
  
"Oh this should be interesting." Uranus muttered, slightly amused.  
  
"Uranus." Neptune hissed. "They may be a thousand years behind and not know a thing about what's going on now, but don't laugh at them."  
  
"Sorry." She replied. She rose her voice so that everyone could hear her. "Hey! So what do you guys want? This planet or the whole Goddamn solar system?"  
  
Neptune glared at Uranus, but said nothing.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't mine the whole solar system, seeing as its not very protected or anything." Gavin answered. "But you can keep your planets. We'll just take the ones not protected by a sailor soldier thank you very much."  
  
"Ahh. We'll love to hand them over, but we promised to planet-sit while they were off handling some very important business." Neptune explained apologetic.  
  
"So in other words," Saturn added. "Go home."  
  
"Over our dead bodies." Orson raged.  
  
"That," Uranus replied, smirking as she pulled out her space sword, "can be arranged."  
  
Gavin was taken back. "I thought you soldiers were friendly and polite."  
  
Neptune gave him an equal smirk. "Wrong planetary soldiers." She held her hands up in the air. "Neptune! Deep Submerge!"  
  
Gavin yelped and jumped to the side barely dodging the attack. He had his hands covering his face and he lowered them and looked at Neptune with a hint of fear in his eyes. "I don't think this will be very easy, Orson."  
  
Orson shook his head and pointed his finger at Neptune firmly. "Bad....bad...Sailor Scout!"  
  
Neptune stared at him wide eyed. "Did...did he just call me a bad Sailor Scout?" She blinked a few times still trying to process that.  
  
"Dead....Scream!" Pluto summoned from behind.  
  
"Uh-oh!" Gavin and Orson chorused. Both were blasted forward right at a happy looking Sailor Uranus, who held her hand in the air. "This just might hurt too."  
  
"World....Shaking!" She yelled. The two would be dominators were flew back the other direction and skid to the ground till they were at Sailor Pluto's feet.  
  
They looked at then at each other. "Are you going to kill us?" Orson asked, innocently. "We really weren't going to take over this planet and the others. We were only kidding." When he noticed that Pluto showed no sign of actually believing him, he closed his eyes. "I don't want to die, Gavin!"  
  
"Neither do I." Gavin whispered.  
  
"Just when you thought the world was in serious danger. They turn out to be total morons." Uranus groaned. "Now we'll have to kill some poor, lame idiots that are begging Pluto for their lives to be spared."  
  
Saturn turned around. "Hey maybe we can get them to join our side and kill all the youma that keep popping up."  
  
Uranus and Neptune both looked at her and laughed for a second. They slowly quieted down and exchanged a glance with one another before looking back at her. "That's not a bad idea!" They chorused.  
  
Gavin and Orson heard the others' conversation. "We'll do it!" They yelled. "We'll do whatever you want!"  
  
Pluto stared down at them before finally speaking. "Here's an idea. How about you tell me where you came from?"  
  
They blinked and looked at one another. "The...the...dark...kingdom!"  
  
"AHH!" Uranus exclaimed. "More of them! Geesh! When the inners get back, we're having a VERY long talk about them leaving their youma alive! I love those girls to death, but they really need to start killing more youma."  
  
"NO! Please don't kill us!" Orson pleaded.  
  
"No, no, don't worry." Pluto assured. "I actually need you for something. Something I'm restricted to do, but not you."  
  
Everyone looked at Sailor Pluto. Some with confusion, some with skepticism.  
  
"Pluto, what are you thinking?" Saturn asked, as she walked up.  
  
"If I know the chorus of time, which I do, then this is probably meant to happen. I think Queen Serenity is indirectly interfering." She explained.  
  
Saturn rose her eyebrow and left her mouth hung open in confusion. Uranus and Neptune were both staring at her the same way. "HUH!?" came their reply.  
  
"We're going to use these guys to travel through dimension and get back the inners."  
  
"Oh." Came their reply. They all gawked for a second and looked at her surprised. "OH!"  
  
"Pluto, you're a genius!" Saturn cheered.  
  
Gavin looked at his partner. "This what happens when you sleep for a thousand years, Orson."  
  
"Yep. This is what happens. Let us never do it again."  
  
Gavin looked up at Pluto. "I don't think we'll have the time to do much."  
  
"Are you sure its safe to do that?" Neptune asked.  
  
Pluto shrugged. "What other choice do we have? If I try to do it, then I'll be punished and you'll be stranded in an unknown land without a way home. If they do it then well at least have a way back to our dimension."  
  
"So in other words." Uranus clarified, patted Neptune on the back. "Back your bags, we're going on a little trip."  
  
"Or a very long one." Saturn added.  
  
A/N: Boo woo, boo woo! When I cry, you cry, we cry, together! Ugh...sorry. This is the last chapter that will take place in their home! Boo wooooo. *CRYS* But then again, the outers get to do some serious dimension hopping from place to place to place looking for our beloved inners. No, its not going to be an easy 'they find them' and its over thing. This is going to be hardcore dimension traveling. They will go to other anime dimension and some I'll make up. So good luck to the outers!  
  
And on another note: Its the end of the school year and I might soon just vanish because of stupid finals and such. Also I'm trying to get a summer job, so hopefully I'll still have time to do some work. Pray with me. I at least want to work on this and a few other fics. 


	23. Serena's Adventure: Chapter 4: Dreams of...

Adventure: Chapter 4 Dreams of Reality  
  
The lake parted to opposite sides revealing a staircase. Voices were heard chattering from below and gradually got louder. Soon nine people and nine digimon appeared .  
  
"Gennai is a nice guy." Serena admitted. "He gave me food."  
  
Lunamon chuckled. "He gave us all food!"  
  
"Yeah, so, how do we find this Goldramon guy?" Matt asked. He placed his hands behind his back as he walked.  
  
"How about you just quit and fight us?" A deep voice asked. A figure slowly floated down towards them on his ruby red wings, he had the features of Satan had a pitchfork to top it off. Purple swirls were in random places around his body. "Hello, digi-destined."  
  
A second digimon appeared from inside the canyon, he looked like a Gargomon, but were there was green in Gargomon was replaced by black and where there was white it was brown.  
  
"This...this...doesn't look good." Mimi stampered. "Maybe you should digivolve, Palmon."  
  
Palmon nodded and jumped in fighting position. "They can't take us."  
  
"YEAH!" The other digimon agreed.  
  
"Two against nine. Odds are ours." Joe confirmed.  
  
"Correction." BlackGargomon spoke. "Three against nine."  
  
Kawagumon made a loud roar from above.  
  
"Oh, great." Tai exclaimed.  
  
Sora turned to Izzy, who had his computer open. "Izzy, who are those guys and what level are they?"  
  
"Okay, got it. That guy is BlackGargomon and he's Boogeymon."  
  
"Boogeymon?" Mimi and Serena uttered. They both shuddered at the sametime.  
  
"I hate the Boogey man, now I have to fight a Boogeymon." Serena shrieked.  
  
"I'll take this battle. Tentomon...digivolve to....Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Me too. Gomamon....digivolve to....Ikakumon."  
  
"Palmon....digivolve to....Togemon!" Togemon punched her gloves and walked towards BlackGargomon. "I'll take big and fluffy."  
  
Kabuterimon flew into the sky after Kawagumon. "I'll take him!"  
  
Ikakumon looked over at Boogeymon. "I guess I got you then."  
  
"You guys be sure to stand by to digivolve in case something happens."  
  
Togemon swung at BlackGargomon, who dodged it. He kicked at her, but she jumped back.  
  
"You can do it, Togemon!" Mimi cheered, cupping her hands.  
  
BlackGargomon jumped back and held his guns up. "Gargo Laser!" Before the attack was released, BlackGargomon gave off a black aura.  
  
The black beams flew at Togemon, who dodged some, but took the others up front.  
  
"Didn't that happen before!?" Kari yelled. "That happen to the evil Garudamon. Her attacks were boosted up as well!"  
  
BlackGargomon jumped in the air and came back at a high speed. "BUNNY PUMMEL!" He slammed into Togemon and flipped off and fired another 'Gargo Laser'  
  
"Togemon!" Mimi cried. "Hang on!" Her crest started glowing.  
  
Togemon stood up and glowed. "Togemon....digivolve to....Lilymon!"  
  
BlackGargomon jumped back and aimed. "Gargo Laser!" The beams were just as effective when they hit, but this time not many hit. Lilymon being smaller and more agile dodged most of them.  
  
She held her flower in his direction. "Flower....CAN-"  
  
Ikakumon slammed into her and fell to the ground with smaller, ultimate digimon under him. "Oh, man, what's that guy problem?" He groaned.  
  
Boogeymon laughed and threw his pitchfork at Ikakumon "DEATH CRASH!" The pitchfork burst into a red light as it traveled at a incredible speed. While his attack was flying, Boogeymon started giving off a black aura like BlackGargomon.  
  
"Uh-oh." Joe muttered. "Ikakumon, its time to take it up a level." His crest started glowing and Ikakumon started glowing as well.  
  
"Ikakumon...digivolve to....Zodomon!" Zodomon blocked the attack with his hammer.  
  
"Oh, an ultimate." Boogeymon hissed with amusement. "You're not the only one who can do that ya know." He started glowing while laughing.  
  
"Oh no. We're going to need reinforcements."  
  
"We got them cover." Gatomon and Patamon chorused.  
  
"Patamon...digivolve to....Angemon!"  
  
"Gatomon...digivolve to....Angewomon!"  
  
Boogeymon started glowing as his body grew larger and he changed from red to black. His collar look as if he was wearing a large cape, he was wearing black gloves and his pitchfork grew larger. "Do you think you can take me digi-destine?"  
  
"FLOWER CANNON!" Lilymon called. She blasted towards Phelesmon, who merely jumped out of the way.  
  
"And we have to deal with three of those." Serena spoke. "I'm a little worried. Can you digivolve, Lunamon?"  
  
"I could try."  
  
"Well, we'll wait for something to happen." Serena replied.  
  
"AHHH!" Kabuterimon splashed into the lake just behind her. Water splashed all over the gang.  
  
Lunamon looked up at Serena. "Is that something?"  
  
"Yes...yes it is."  
  
Lunamon jumped on all fours and prayed for a digivolution. "Lunamon...digivolve to...Tsukimon!" She digivolved and a jumped into the lake and pulled a now returned Tentomon out.  
  
Izzy and Serena ran over to the injured digimon.  
  
"Are you okay, Tentomon."  
  
"Kuwagamon digivolved!" Tentomon explained.  
  
Serena and Izzy looked up to see a larger gray version of Kuwagamon with more legs and a more mean set of horns.  
  
"Go get him, Tsukimon!" Serena cheered. Tsukimon's blinked up at the sky.  
  
"I can't fly!" She whined. "And he's a big mean ultimate!" She shrugged as best as a digimon could. "Oh, well. LUNAR BEAM!" She fired her beam into the air and hit Okuwamon right in the stomach.  
  
"Nice shot!" Izzy complimented. He noticed although it nailed it didn't do very much damaged. Okuwamon was heading straight for them.  
  
"It didn't work!" Serena yelled.  
  
Just when she thought it was all over with.  
  
"Hand of Fate!" The beam crashed into the ultimate digimon's side sending him off course and into some trees.  
  
"He's not going to be down long." Izzy explained. Tsukimon ran up to them and lowered herself enough for Serena and Izzy, who was still holding Tentomon, to climb on.  
  
"When all else fails, we gotta get you to safety." Tsukimon yelled.  
  
She began to run only to skid to a stop because a now digivolved BlackGargomon into BlackRapidmon, was standing in their way. "This really sucks!"  
  
"Flower Cannon!" The beam smashed into BlackRapidmon and his attention averted to Lilymon. "Yeah pick on someone your own level."  
  
Tsukimon ran around and picked up Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Sora, and Biyomon.  
  
"Please don't pinch my fur while I'm running for our lives!" Tsukimon pleaded. "It slows me down."  
  
"DEMONS SHOUT!" Phelesmon called upon. A loud booming noise took place and a agonizing scream rang out around the area. This cause all the digimon, but the other evil ones to stop and cover their ears.  
  
"It hurts!" Angemon cried.  
  
"I feel weaken!" Zudomon exclaimed. He tried to lift his hammer, but had no such luck. Just up above them Lilymon fell to the ground.  
  
  
  
Serena agreed with each digimon as she squeezed her hands over her ears trying to drown out the sound as much as possible. "This is so annoying!"  
  
"Rapid Fire!" BlackRapidmon yelled. He fired at all the digimon. His attack being as boosted up as it was, due to the black aura, caused the digimon he hit, which were Zudomon and Lilymon to de-digivolve. "Miracle Missile" This attack blasted Angemon and Angewomon out of the sky and they too de- digivolve.  
  
  
  
"Beetle Horn Attack!" Okuwagamon exclaimed.  
  
"Uh-oh!" Tsukimon yelped. "Hold on guys! MOON DASH!" She swiftly moved out of the way, dodging the attack., but was clipped by Phelesmon in the back of the head with his pitchfork causing her to fall to the ground.  
  
"Augmon, you guys have to digivolve." Tai panicked.  
  
Augmon looked with determination. "I'm ready!" Behind him Biyomon and Gabumon had the same look.  
  
"Augmon....warp-digivolve t-"  
  
"BLACK STATUE!" Phelesmon summoned. He lifted his pitchfork like Zeus does his lighting bolts and fired it down. It landed in the middle of the three rookie digimon and a black cloud started forming. The cloud engulfed the rookies and then quickly retraced back into the pitchfork. Upon doing that it revealed that Augmon, Biyomon, and Gabumon were all turned into black marble statues.  
  
"OH! NO!" Sora cried. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"They were our last line of defense!" Matt added now very frustrated.  
  
"You guys show no faith in me." Tsukimon groaned. She pushed herself up to her feet and fired at Lunar Beam at BlackRapidmon.  
  
"Miracle Missile!"  
  
Tsukimon's attack was overpower and the large missile hit her head on. She skid to the ground near Serena.  
  
"Tsukimon, are you alright?"  
  
"No, not really." Tsukimon moaned.  
  
Serena looked around at the other injured digimon. "We didn't even get the chance to use the others, who could have done something. They were our last line of defense."  
  
"That BlackRapidmon just waits till I get to Ultimate, I'll wipe the floor with him."  
  
Serena hugged Tsukimon just as she de-digivolved back to Lunamon. "Till then, I want you to take it easy."  
  
"Okay..." Lunamon whispered before passing out.  
  
"Let's see what saying this will do this time!" Serena exclaimed. She pulled off her brooch and held it in the air. "MOON ETERNAL POWER!"  
  
"Gomamon?" Joe questioned as he noticed that his digimon was glowing gold. "Are you okay?"  
  
Gomamon's eyes flew open and he jumped out of Joe's arms. "Why, Joe, I feel fine!" Gomamon blinked and pointed. "Joe's there's a white light coming at you."  
  
"Huh?" Joe turned in that direction and the light slammed into his crest and his digivice, like Sora's flew out of his hand and hit Gomamon, only this time with a black light.  
  
"Gomamon...warp-digivolve to..." Gomamon's tiny form was replaced by a large half white, half black dragon with four fins, two wings, and a long tail. Blue patches and strips were randomly placed on his white side of his body and red patches were on the black side, "...Preciomon!"  
  
Joe stared at Preciomon in awe with a little bit of shock thrown into it. "Wow, you're Gomamon's mega form?"  
  
Preciomon look down at Joe. "Its still me, Joe, you're good pal. Hop on and let's teach these guys why they shouldn't mess with us!"  
  
"YEAH!" Joe jumped onto Preciomon's back and the dragon digimon took off into the sky towards BlackRapidmon.  
  
"Palmon?" Mimi called as she held her friend in her lap. "Hey, Palmon are you okay?" A golden light his Palmon and her eyes flashed open. She stood up like new and smiled at Mimi. "Mimi, why am I glowing?"  
  
"I-I-I..." Mimi stuttered. She never got to answer because a white light hit her crest and her digivice flew out of her hand and hit Palmon with a green light.  
  
"Palmon....warp-digivolve to..."Palmon turned into Togemon first then Lilymon then finally turned into Rosemon. She was just a little bit bigger than Lilymon, but not by much. The top of her head was a rose and her eyes were concealed by it; the lower half of her face was that of a human mouth. Large green petals were sticking up around her neck like a part of a cape. They connected to set of wings that were lowered behind her. Her mid-body was red, but her legs were black. Wrapped around each wrist were green vines. One took the shape of a spear and the other was a whip. "...Rosemon!  
  
"Palmon you look fabulous!" Mimi spoke giddily.  
  
"Its Rosemon now. And right now, we have no time to talk about my fashion sense, we have a few digimon that need to be taught a lesson."  
  
"Yeah," Mimi agreed. "Let's go pick on these non-knowing-how-to-dress jerks!"  
  
Rosemon seemingly sweatdropped at Mimi's comment as she flew towards Okuwamon.  
  
"Tentomon...warp-digivolve to..." Tentomon flashed through his other stages and turned into a large golden beetle that looked like Kabuterimon with large horns. On his back were two large wing-like shells and just under that were his wings, "...HerculesKabuterimon!"  
  
Izzy stared at HerculesKabuterimon and then looked at his computer. "HerculesKabuterimon...this is prodigiest."  
  
Tai slapped Izzy on the shoulder. "HEY, Tentomon just warp-digivolve! Now, that stupid Phelesmon is in some trouble!"  
  
Phelesmon grinned down at HerculesKabuterimon. "Oh, look a mega. I'll show him. DEMON SHOUT!"  
  
The loud wavy boom was directed at HerculesKabuterimon, but it seem not to faze him at all. Instead it actually annoyed him. "Man, this is getting boring." HerculesKabuterimon spoke quite annoyed. He took off into the sky and spread his four arms outward. "MEGA ELECTROSHOCKER!" A ball of electricity formed in the mid-section of his body. It got bigger and bigger before he unleashed it upon Phelesmon.  
  
Phelesmon flew backwards trying to escape the attack, but had no luck. It caught up with him and electrocuted him till he was weaken and fell to the ground. A black ghost floated out of the back of the injured digimon and dissolved in the air.  
  
"That's showing him!" Tai cheered. Izzy was right behind him throwing his fist in the air in joy.  
  
"Alright HerculesKabuterimon!" Izzy congratulated.  
  
BlackRapidmon held his guns forward and pointed his head upward. Three lights began to glow from each spot. "TRI-BEAM!"  
  
The three beams were headed in the direction of Preciomon, who in turn pointed his tail at the attack. "Water Tail Blaster!" A tsunami of water erupted from the tip of his tail and collided with the attack. There was a bit of a power battle between each attack before Preciomon put more power into his attack and overpowered the Tri-beam. Before the massive wave could hit BlackRapidmon though, he dodged and ran into the canyon.  
  
"THRONE WHIPPING!" Rosemon exclaimed as she snapped her whip at Okuwamon. It multiplied and he got caught up within the attack. "Now feel my ROSE SPEAR!" She flew at him and the vine spear on her other hand started to glow.  
  
"Miracle Missile!" BlackRapidmon summoned.  
  
Rosemon pulled back and crossed her arms over her face as she avoided too much damage from the attack. The attack gave Okuwamon enough time to break free and run. BlackRapidmon jumped back into the canyon.  
  
Preciomon sighed. "That was close." He de-digivolved back to Gomamon. Just behind him Rosemon went back to Palmon and HerculesKabuterimon returned to Tentomon.  
  
Agumon, Biyomon, and Gabumon all reverted from statues.  
  
"That's was great!" T.K. exclaimed.  
  
Kari and Gatomon jumped up and down in excitement. "YAY! We did it!" They chorused.  
  
Matt although he was excited failed to show it too much. "We should get out of here jus-"  
  
"SERENA!" Lunamon yelped in distress. The group all turned in that particular direction. They saw that Serena was unconscious on the ground. Lunamon was next to her nudging her trying to wake her up. "Serena, get up."  
  
"Oh no!" Mimi gasped.  
  
The group all ran and crowded around her calling out her name.  
  
*SERENA! Serena! serena!* an echoed voice called. It sound more like multiple voices calling her voice at once.  
  
Serena looked up at the would-be sky and only saw white. "Where in the world am I?" She asked herself.  
  
*SERENA! Serena! serena!* The voice(voices) called once more.  
  
Serena blinked. Those voices sounded very familiar to her.  
  
"Serena..." A male voice called.  
  
Serena's eyes widen and she plastered a smile. She twirled around and saw Darien standing just a few feet in front of her eyes. "Darien?" She ran towards him with tears of joy. "Oh, Darien, I thought you were dead!"  
  
Darien held his arms outstretch waiting for her to embrace them, but for strange reason Serena noticed she was getting nowhere fast. Darien suddenly vanished and the whole area turned black and Serena felt like she was falling.  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" She screamed. She felt herself hit rock bottle. The whole area was still pitch black and she could see nothing.  
  
Suddenly a soft tune began to play. It rang off the walls, if there were any, and reached her ears. She closed her eyes and allowed the song to soothe her somewhat.  
  
A light shined and alerted Serena. She rose up to her feet and looked at what it might be. A lone figure stood in the center of the light. They were dressed in an orange suit with a sword and a shield strapped to their back. In the person's hand was a boomerang and they tossed it every so often.  
  
Serena squinted at the figure. They seemed so familiar with the long blonde hair and the red ribbon putting it up. Serena blinked. "Red ribbon?" She smiled and laughed out loud. "MINA!" she called. "HEY MINA! Its me, Serena!" She waved her hands in the air towards her friend, but she never looked in her direction. Serena's excitement died down when she relies she couldn't be heard.  
  
"Coordinates set..." Another, very familiar voice spoke.  
  
Serena cocked her eyebrow and turned away from Mina. There was Amy sitting in something with a lot of buttons and screens. She really couldn't see much of what it was she was in. She only saw the girl wearing a black jumpsuit with a light blue stripe going down one size. This time though Serena didn't bother screaming at the top of her lungs trying to call to a person that she was sure wouldn't hear her.  
  
"I wonder what's going on?" Serena thought aloud. "Wonder where Lunamon and the others are?"  
  
A loud cracking noise caught her attention and she looked to her left to see Lita punching and kicking at air and some things. She was dressed in a green fighting Gi. She then witness Lita pick up a huge rock and toss it in the air. Lita then took off into the air and smashed right through the middle of the rock, shatter the rock into pieces.  
  
"I knew Lita was strong, but that puts her into a whole new category of strong." Serena muttered in awe.  
  
Another light caught Serena's attention. She rolled her eyes to the right and saw Raye. The girl was flying in the air on wings made of flames. She had noticed that Raye's hair color was also a fiery red, along with the girl's eyes. She was dressed in all black minus those few exceptions of red trimming.  
  
"Raye's still probably Raye, but with wings made of fire. I'd love to know how she got those."  
  
Serena sat on the ground crossed leg, listening to the song that floated through the air and just enjoyed the moment, even if she couldn't talk to her friends it was better than nothing. Mina once told her that 'beggars were losers and that it wasn't their place to choose what they were to get'. Somewhere along the line she was sure Mina had misquoted, but didn't care at the moment. She just watched as her friends did whatever it was they were up to wherever it was they were. She was so caught up in watching them she didn't see that a light had shine down on her and Lunamon was running circles around her.  
  
A/N: This chapter wasn't all that good, but it got its job done. Serena's dream was just so she could be assured and probably for something I'm thinking of doing. Well see ya later. Next chapter will be...ugh...Lita's. 


	24. Lita's Adventure: Chapter 4: Training wi...

Lita's Adventure: Chapter 4: Training with Piccolo  
  
  
  
"Here I come, Lita!" Gohan announced. He took off into the sky towards his training partner, who was ready for him. They clash and a battle commenced, each trying to hit the other, but seeing to have any luck doing so.  
  
Goku and Piccolo were just a few yards away training as well. Piccolo nailed Goku in the face, sending the saiyan plumiting towards the earth, but Goku stopped before he could actually reach the ground. When he heard Lita and Gohan, he turned in their direction.  
  
"Say, Piccolo?" Goku began.  
  
Piccolo stopped himself from hitting Goku. His fist was inches away from sending Goku into the canyon below, "Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think its time we start training them?" He never once took his eyes off the younger fighters.  
  
Piccolo turned in the direction of the two and thought long and hard. "Yeah, they've been at it with each other for three months. I'm pretty they could mimic the other's attack if we told them too."  
  
"That's great!" Goku cheered. "They'll be really hard to defeat if they're working together then!"  
  
"Yeah, it'll be real easy for them to come up with a double team plan as well." Piccolo added. "I'll take Lita first. I'll get her to learn how to control her rage and such."  
  
"Then I have Gohan. How's three months sound?"  
  
"Sounds fine to me."  
  
Goku nodded at him. "We'll spend those last six months training them intensely then."  
  
Piccolo nodded, but said nothing as he took off towards Lita and Gohan's battle. Goku soon followed.  
  
Gohan swung at Lita's head and she grabbed his fist. He tried his luck with his other hand, but she blocked that too. "Gotcha!" Lita teased. She was getting ready to swing Gohan around, but Piccolo's knee slammed into her stomach, making her let go of him and sore through the sky. She managed to stop herself before she got too far away though. "HEY! What's the big idea, Piccolo!?" She screamed, very much pissed off at Piccolo for interfering. "Don't make me come over there!"  
  
Piccolo grinned at his new student. "She has a temper."  
  
"Well then you're going to have to show her how to deal with it." Goku spoke from behind him.  
  
Gohan floated into view staring at his father and mentor confused. "Why'd you do that, Mr. Piccolo?"  
  
"Son, we're now starting a new training process." Goku explained. "Piccolo's going to be taking Lita for awhile and well training her his way and I'll train you here."  
  
"So Lita's not going to be here for awhile!?" Gohan asked, panicked.  
  
"No, she just won't be training with you for a few months, that's all."  
  
"Oh." Gohan calmed down and showed just how much he was relieved.  
  
Lita returned back still a little angry. "Someone mind explaining to me why I just took a knee in the stomach?"  
  
"We're switching training partners!" Goku answered with excitement that a little child would give.  
  
"And I'm your teacher." Piccolo added in a serious tone.  
  
Lita stared blankly for a second, then she tried to punch Piccolo only for him to grab her fist. She stared coldly and he only gave her the famous Piccolo grin before pulling her into his knee. He then put his hands together and slammed down on her back. Lita landed face first into the ground. From the impact, a hole the shape of her body formed where she was laying.  
  
She slowly pushed herself to her hands and knees, shaking the dirt out of her hair and spitting the rocks and such out of her mouth. "Mental note: Control temper." she spoke winded.  
  
A soft clanking noise was heard by her and a pair of pointed shoes were seen right in front of Lita's face. As Lita slowly rose her head, she saw a long white cape behind the navy blue pants. By the time she saw the owner's face she had already figured out who it was.  
  
"That's one heck of a temper you have there, kid." Piccolo spoke calmly.  
  
Piccolo stared down at his new student, who was sitting at his feet. Her hair had been messed up from the fall and was now out of its ponytail. Part of her longer bangs were covering her emerald eyes and the rest was drooping off her shoulders. From her appearance, he admitted, she didn't look like the type of person that had a bad temper.  
  
Piccolo crossed his arms and leered down at Lita before he spoke firmly, but still using a tone that a teacher uses. "Now, what have we learned from today's experience?"  
  
"Ow." Lita answered in monotone.  
  
"Good." Piccolo replied. "Come on." He floated upward as he looked down at her. "We have a whole three months ahead of us and I want to get started today."  
  
Lita lifted herself off the ground and with a grim smile she followed him. "Great." She muttered unhappily.  
  
"Good luck, Lita!" Gohan encouraged with excitement.  
  
Lita turned around and gave a two finger salute and a wink to Gohan as she floated off. "Good luck, Gohan!" She encouraged with the same glee.  
  
"Bye Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan continued, waving at the namek.  
  
"Bye, kid." Piccolo responded with a curt nod. The usual white aura appeared around him and he took off into the sky at high speed. The same thing appeared around Lita and she followed after him.  
  
{A month later}  
  
Lita crossed her legs and floated in the air indian style. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on her thighs. She let the rushing waterfall behind her calm her as she became one with herself and herself with nature.  
  
She scrunch her face up in frustration and continued to meditate. How could anyone do this for everyday for a month and not be annoyed was beyond her. She wasn't against meditation or anything because she even did it a few years back, but everyday for almost a month was just a little too much meditating she concluded.  
  
'I think its my turn to cook tonight.' she thought. 'Wonder what I should make?' Before another thought could come to mine, something flashed through her mine, causing her to gasp.  
  
Lita caught herself standing in the middle of what looked like Tokyo. But instead of the usual busy and bustling streets she was use to seeing they were dark and deserted. The city was also in ruins. Cars were turned over, the streets were lifted and buildings were barely standing. 'What the hell?' Lita thought.  
  
She started walking slowly down the streets glancing from side to side at the masses of destruction that covered the city. As she observed the area, her attention turned to the roaring thunder in the sky and the site of a figure falling off a building. On impulse she dashed towards the person.  
  
She got there a little to late and the body was sprawled out. Lita kneeled down to get a better look at the person and to see if they were still alive. Though chances of that were very slim. The clouds moved out the sky just enough for Lita to make out the facial features and she jumped back in horror at who it was.  
  
"Mercury!?" She cried.  
  
The clouds suddenly vanished from the whole area, allowing Lita to see everything. She was standing in the middle of a ruined Tokyo Tower. Scattered everywhere were the bodies of her dead friends and youma.  
  
"What's going on?" Lita questioned in a state a shock. She turned around in circles glancing at each of her friends and holding back tears.  
  
A laughter rang out in the sky and a figure cloaked in the shadows appeared on the rooftop where Sailor Mercury had fallen. A gloved finger outstretched and pointed at Lita. "You're next." They hissed.  
  
Lita ran at the figure, letting her tears spill out. She suddenly transformed into Sailor Jupiter and continued her pursuit.  
  
Piccolo floated in front of Lita with his arms crossed. He had just came to check up on her before he would stop her from meditating and start the fighting. 'I'll give her a couple of more minutes.' he thought. Just has he was getting ready to fly off, the symbol for Jupiter started glowing emerald on Lita's forehead. A strange mysterious wind had picked up blowing her clothes and hair upward. A green aura like that of the white one he would have appeared around him appeared around Lita.  
  
"This is rather strange." Piccolo choose to stay and watch the outcome of instead of leaving. Lita was giving off a high power and he needed to find out how and why.  
  
Lita snapped her eyes open and her face was filled with rage. She looked around the area quickly. She had yet to relies that she was glowing.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Piccolo demanded.  
  
Lita slowly cast a look at him and her mood change from angry to bewilderment. The wind and the glow stopped as well. "Piccolo?" She questioned.  
  
"Yeah, kid, its me." Piccolo answered.  
  
Lita blinked a few times and looked off to the side. "I could have sworn-" she stopped herself and shook her head. "No way must have been my imagination."  
  
"What must have been your imagination?" Piccolo asked.  
  
Lita went to explain to Piccolo her 'dream' and he hadn't said much during her story or even much after she was done.  
  
'That triggered something and I need to find out what it was.' Piccolo thought bluntly.  
  
"Piccolo?" Lita questioned. She was floating in front of him with a blank look. Did he go deaf or what? She had been calling his name for a good two minutes now. "Piccolo?" Lita repeated. "Okay, that's it!" Lita fire a ki blast at him.  
  
Piccolo came back to reality when he felt Lita's power boost up again. Not as much as when she meditating, but just enough to get his attention. He had seen why. She fired a ki blast right at him. He knocked it away and glared at her.  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"Do you know how long I've been calling your name?" Lita asked frustrated.  
  
"Well, what do you want?"  
  
"Are we going to continue training today or what?"  
  
Piccolo gave her a curt nod. "And just for firing at me, I'm going to fire at you and you're going to dodge."  
  
Lita's expression dropped. 'Never attack your sensei, Lita.' she thought to herself.  
  
  
  
"Good, good, Gohan!" Goku complemented. Gohan had just dodged a ton of Goku's punches and kicks and managed to hit Goku . Goku flew back with his arms crossed. Gohan came at him and started socking and kicking at his head. Goku only smirked at his son and dodged each one with ease. "Come on, son. If you think fighting like that is going to get me. You better think twice." Goku slammed his fist into Gohan's stomach and then grabbed him by his wrist and caught him before he could fall.  
  
Gohan moaned. His dad sure was a tough one. He looked up and saw that his dad was smiling at. "What?"  
  
"You did good son." Goku explained. "I'm proud of you."  
  
Gohan returned the smile and looked pass his father when he felt some powers coming. They soon took form of Piccolo and Lita and his smile widen a couple of more inches. "LITA!" Gohan called. He flew off towards his older friend at high speed.  
  
Lita at that point in time was a little on alert and when objects flying faster than she liked came coming at her, she kinda dodged them and that's what she did when Gohan had flown towards her. She jerked the side just as he was about to make contact and watch him keep flying until he stopped and looked back at her.  
  
"Sorry." Lita replied. "Objects going too fast are not something I'm ready to make contact with right now."  
  
Gohan still stared at her confused, but nodded. "Oh."  
  
Lita smiled at him and moved to reappear behind him. She picked him up and started giving him noogies. Gohan laughed and begged her to stop.  
  
Piccolo stopped just by Goku's side and watched the two younger warriors play around.  
  
"There's something strange about Lita." Piccolo said finally.  
  
Goku torn from his gaze at his son and Lita and looked at Piccolo. "Really?" He asked with curiosity.  
  
"Yeah. She gave off an incredible power today."  
  
Goku looked back at Lita sternly. "So that's who it was."  
  
"Yeah, she had some kind of premonition while meditating and triggered it."  
  
"One more mystery to add to book of mysterious of this girl. We don't know where she came from, why she's here, and if she says who she is, but yet we train her, give her shelter and become her friends." Goku said. "Wouldn't it suck if she betrayed us."  
  
"When we first met her she had powers." Piccolo remembered.  
  
"She did?" Goku questioned eyebrow rose.  
  
"Yeah. They seemed to be related to thunder."  
  
"So did she know about her high power level?  
  
Piccolo shook his head. "She's unaware."  
  
"Well we'll have to bring it out. They might be useful for the defeat of the androids."  
  
"I agree." Piccolo added. "So how do we go about doing that?"  
  
Goku pondered this and then snapped his fingers. "I got it!"  
  
{A week later}  
  
Piccolo swiftly dodged a punch delivered by Lita. He tried one of his own, but she managed to dodge it. Before she could get back on the offense Piccolo stopped fighting.  
  
"Lita, do have any attacks besides the ki blast?"  
  
Lita scratched her head. "Ugh...yes. Why?"  
  
"Then, let's work on increasing their power." he explained.  
  
"Okay." Lita agreed.  
  
"Let's see what you can do."  
  
'Compared to what I've seen now, my attacks are rather sad.' Lita thought. She still though fire her first attack at the ground and caused various trees to catch fire. "Sorry."  
  
Piccolo simply held his hand out and released a large wind stopping the fire. He looked back at Lita. "Next."  
  
Lita went through all her attacks and when she was done Piccolo was nodding in approval.  
  
"Okay, you're disk you can used those as stronger ki blasts. Something someone won't expect is to be electrocuted by a ki blast. That dragon can be a primary attack and your first attack can be used as a defense mechanism. I want you to use it more to trap your enemies than to hurt them."  
  
"Alright." she understood. "What about my last one?"  
  
Piccolo stared firm at her before answering. "I don't like it."  
  
'Oh ain't he friendly and kind.' Lita thought a little upset. 'I happen to like that attack.' she continued. 'Next to the thunder dragon of course.' "Its my strongest attack." she spoke.  
  
"I didn't say we weren't going to use it. I just said I didn't like it." Piccolo explained. "It'll be another defense attack. To hold your enemies off while you power up or something."  
  
"That's cool. Sounds fair to me."  
  
{Two weeks later}  
  
Lita stood in a deserted area. The only thing she had for company were rocks and even more rocks. After looking around and making sure the area was void of people she fixed her eyes on a small mountain just in front of her.  
  
"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" A voice howled. The small mountain Lita had been staring at shattered into thousands of pieces as a single yellow beam with another orange beam coiling around it blasted its way through. Half expecting the attack Lita jumped out of the way and let it blast its way through another mountain before it subsided.  
  
The mountain that was first eliminated by the powerful attack crumbled to the ground and created a dust cloud and Piccolo came out of that very cloud and attacked Lita, who blocked the attack.  
  
"I was for sure I had hit you, kid." Piccolo proclaimed as he swung at Lita's head.  
  
Lita smirked at him and dodged a kick and returned a punch of her own only for it to be dodged. "Ah, I'm sorry sensei, I didn't mean to jump out of the way. Next time I'll stay and get a hole blasted into my stomach."  
  
"You do that." Piccolo responded dryly and nailed Lita in the stomach. He didn't let her drop though, he grabbed her by her arm and flung her through a boulder. He fired a ki blast through the boulder as well and a large explosion took out that very boulder and whatever was on the other side of it, which included Lita.  
  
Or so that's what Piccolo had thought, but Lita had gotten up way before he fired his ki blast and took off into the sky. She knew she had to act quickly because he would sense her. If he hadn't already that is...  
  
She stopped and held her hands above her head, placing one on top of the other. "Masenko!" She dropped her hands down near her stomach and fired a large golden blast.  
  
Piccolo had never moved, he search the area around him with his eyes and only his eyes. Suddenly he sense something and then soon saw something. A large golden blast was heading straight for him. He smirked and crossed his arms. "So that's where she went."  
  
He held up a hand towards the attack and stopped it with no effort. Piccolo fired back a golden ki beam up into the air, then launched up into the air himself following his attack.  
  
Lita frown when she saw the attack coming at her. 'That means I didn't even hit him.' she thought and sighed. She jerked to the side succeeding in avoiding the beam, but with all her attention on the beam she didn't see Piccolo coming. He soon made his presence known by reintroducing Lita to his knee and then her back to his fist. Lita plumbed back towards the ground and landed like a cat. Piccolo was right behind her and fired another ki blast, she flipped out of the way and landed on her feet.  
  
"Damn, she's getting good." he muttered. "Or maybe I'm being to easy on her!" His white aura appeared in a sudden flash and he flew at her even faster than before.  
  
Lita barely had time to block Piccolo's fist attack, which was a punch, she even had less time to block the kick he had pulled off. She looked pass her arms, which were crossed in front of her chest and face, at Piccolo. She saw the little grin on his face and quickly powered up her on aura. She jumped back away from her teacher and he came at her with various punches and kicks. She blocked some and she got his with some, but she was managing.  
  
That was till he got lucky with a knee to her jaw and a punch in her gut. He then delivered a hard right hook and a then a left. He finally kicked her hard enough to send her through a boulder, and then through two more.  
  
After finally going through the last boulder, Lita fell to the ground and stay where in that spot. Blood was trickling down her lip and out of her nose. Lita stared half consciences at the sky. 'Did I do something wrong?' she idly wondered.  
  
Piccolo arrived to see Lita still flat on her back and staring at the sky. He lowered himself down on the ground and landed at her feet. "Get up."  
  
Lita sat up and all rubble and dirt fell off of her upper body. She grinned, although it hurt to do so and looked at Piccolo. "Piccolo, all that work you put in to calm me down must have worked." she said.  
  
Piccolo cocked an eyebrow at her. "Huh?"  
  
"Yep," Lita continued, "It must have because if this was anytime before you taught me to control my temper, I would have jumped up and tried to kick your ass."  
  
"You don't fell at all impelled to jump up, power up and fight?"  
  
Lita shook her head. "Nope, I actually understand what just happen and I know now I need more training before I ask to challenge you again." She stood up and smiled. "Thank you for the enlightenment, Piccolo. I'll be off training in the forest if you need me." with nothing else to say, Lita floated off the ground and took off towards the forest.  
  
Piccolo remained in his spot filled with questions. "Well beating her up didn't seem to work. Maybe she needs to be driven into a blind rage before I can see the power she had given off a few weeks ago again."  
  
A/N: Training with Piccolo seems hard! Lita can handle it. I mean she's Lita. 


	25. Raye's Adventure: Chapter 4: A Turn for ...

A/N: WHOA! I fixed things just by the deadline. Although these things usually get uploaded around 4 or 5 in the morning, I went to sleep for once. I wore myself out on Friday. Anyways, I didn't even have to do the quick copy and paste thing. Which is a pain to do anyways. Turns out I had already made separate files for the chapters to have them uploaded. Its just that separate files are on a different floppy, and I only time I use it is for when its time upload to FFN.  
  
Raye: SHUT-UP ALREADY!  
  
Kmoney: Don't you tell me to shut-up! I can kill you!  
  
Raye: Yeah, so can I! *changes into mystic form*  
  
Kmoney: Oh yeah! *Pulls out a large pencil about twice her size* I'll erase you!  
  
Raye: I dare you.  
  
Kmoney: *snickers*  
  
Raye: O_o. You're not really gonna...  
  
Kmoney: *tosses pencil over shoulder* No way. I need you. How else will people be able to read about your adventures as a cardcaptor...err..you know what I mean. A kick ass pyro!  
  
Raye: I'm not a pyro! *continues ranting*  
  
Kmoney: *ignoring her* Okay, so on a side note, this chapter is dedicated to RubyRedDragon05 and Myst-lady. Thank you both for really liking this story and reviwing and all that really nice stuff. So now, I'll let you read.  
  
  
  
Raye's Adventure: Chapter 4 A turn for the worst  
  
"Power!" Sakura summoned in a tearful rage, "Release!" After summoning the card, Sakura raced over towards the large boulders and started tossing them aside with great ease. She also tossed directly at Taurus while moving them. He in turned dodge the attacks and chuckled at the young girl.  
  
Before Raye had time to comprehend what just happen, she saw Aries getting ready to attack Sakura from behind. "Oh no you don't." She held her hands in the position for the flame sniper and the fiery bow with the arrow materialized.  
  
Aries chuckled as he crept behind Sakura, but was suddenly stopped by an arrow made of fire blasting into his chest and sending him a fair distance away.  
  
Taurus dodged another flying boulder. "Why don't you just give up?" He questioned to Sakura. "You're missing." Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around to see Yue. This distraction allowed Sakura to nail him right in the head and Yue swept him to ground.  
  
"Aries," Taurus called, "its time to go!" He vanished in a flash of brownish-gold light.  
  
Aries shook himself free of the bushes and disappeared in a red light.  
  
The next to happen was completely beyond Raye. Imagine standing there, watching a little girl pick of rocks that not even a grown man could lift and then suddenly getting hit from behind by someone and passing out. That's just what had happen to Raye. When she dropped to the ground, Yue was standing behind her with a stern look.  
  
Sakura tossed the final rock and saw a battered and bleeding Li. "Li!" She shouted frantically, while shaking the boy. She was sure he was still alive. There was just no way he couldn't. "Come on wake up." She pulled out a card when she wasn't getting a responds and summoned it. "FLY! Release!" The wings sprouted from her back and she gather Li into her arms and took off into the sky. She stopped long enough to yell down to Madison. "I'm taking him to the hospital! Meet me there." With that she took off.  
  
"Come on." Kero-bearos yelled.  
  
"As much as I am worried about Li, I need to also find out who this girl is." Yue explained. "So why don't you three go on ahead and tell Sakura that I couldn't make it."  
  
Madison nodded and jumped onto Kero-bearos' back. Tori jumped on just a second later and he took off into the sky.  
  
Sakura landed behind a tree and not too long later Kero-bearos landed. She returned her cards and Kero-bearos changed back to his smaller form.  
  
"I'll take Li, Sakura." Tori explained. "You look a little tired."  
  
She nodded and allowed him to do so. The three people ran to the entrance of the hospital. They ran right up to the desk.  
  
"What happen to him?" The nurse asked concerned as she looked at the severely injured Li.  
  
"He got in an accident over in the area where the lights went out." Tori explained leaving out the facts about the battle.  
  
The nurse quickly called for a doctor and they took him to be taken care of.  
  
Raye opened her eyes and she held her head as she sat up. "Oooooh," she moaned, "what happen?" The last thing she remembered was fighting and that little boy getting crushed.  
  
"You have some explaining to do." A male voice said from behind her.  
  
Raye turned around and looked up to see Yue's face. She frowned when the memory of her getting hit from behind came back and she came to realization that it was probably him that had hit her.  
  
"I would like to know who you are and where you came from." Yue demanded.  
  
Raye grinned at the situation. She was now the mysterious savior that showed up when needed and vanishing without notice. Kinda made her feel like Tuxedo Mask and that made her remember that he was now dead and that lead to her thinking about Serena which then lead her to think about the others which made her miss everybody and almost made her cry. And she would done it too, if she wasn't lying at the feet of a total stranger that wanted answers from her.  
  
After regaining her composure she stood up and dusted her self off. "You want answers, eh?" Raye asked.  
  
Yue nodded firmly. "I would like them now. What do you know about the events that have been occurring over the past month?"  
  
"The events over the past month?" She whispered, staring at the ground. She looked at him. "I'll tell you about the events over the past month!" She felt her blood beginning to boil and she couldn't quite figure out why she was getting so mad. "Over the past month, one of my friend's have died, I've lost complete contact with any of my other friends and I've been tossed in a completely new world. So our events are a little different pal." She turned around and was getting ready to take off. "Get off my case." She added. She jumped in the air and felt a grip on her foot.  
  
"Listen, I don't know what's going on either, but when you appeared, they appeared, and there's got to be some connection. If there isn't then you stay here and we discuss what the other knows about what's going on?" Yue suggested.  
  
Raye glared at nothing and lowered herself to the ground. "Fine." She growled. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"That's something I can't tell you. I'm kinda accustomed to keeping my identity a secret."  
  
"Yeah, so am I." Yue responded.  
  
"Listen," Raye began, "we don't need to know each others identities to discuss what the hell is going on around here? Obviously those big guys wanted something from the little magical princess and it looked like one of her cards."  
  
Yue nodded when he remembered when they had tried to capture the watery card. "They also seem to be working for a higher power by the name of Levana or something."  
  
"The only thing I can tell you is to tell your magical princess to be careful with her cards or they might get taken." With that Raye made her wings appear and she took off into the night sky.  
  
Yue stared at her disappearing form and then took off into the sky as well, but in a different direction.  
  
  
  
A black alarm clock read three numbers '5:59 am' and soon it turned to read six o'clock. That's when the it started making a very annoying sound and that sound seem to get louder and louder the longer it rang. Slowly a hand reached out and shut it up.  
  
Raye Hino grabbed her alarm clock and looked at it. She was sure this thing was wrong. It couldn't already be time to get. She was sure she had just went to bed. Maybe it was all the energy she had used last night during the battle. She wasn't aware of the amount of energy she used and must have used more than she had thought.  
  
She placed her clock back on the desk and laid her head back down. 'Maybe I should just not go to school today.' she thought.  
  
"Hey! I will not be living with a slacker!" a voice yelled out. "You get out bed right now and get ready for school!"  
  
Raye lifted her head again and looked at her door. Her eyes widen and she fell out of bed when she saw who it was.  
  
"Nice to see you too." he said.  
  
She pulled herself up to a sitting position and stared at him confused. "I thought you had to go back."  
  
Richard shrugged. "Queen Serenity saw the situation you were in and thought it would be kinda weird that you had no guardian living with you, so she let me come back."  
  
"Oh." was the only thing Raye could say. "That was fast. One day."  
  
"I know. Did you eat a cookie like you had promised?"  
  
Raye blinked at him and stood up. "I have to get ready for school now." she quickly interjected and closed the door. "I'll be in there for breakfast in a few."  
  
Richard nodded at the now closed door. "I'm under the impression that you didn't eat a cookie." he muttered and walked towards the living room. "Oh, that's alright Tenshi, I'll make you eat a cookie, even if it kills me." he laughed, "AGAIN!"  
  
Raye opened her door and glanced down the hall towards the living room. "He's got some serious issues." she turned the opposite direction of the living room and went into the bathroom.  
  
Julian, Ruby and Tori were just walking up to the school.  
  
"So, I heard from a very reliable source that you guys got into a fight last night with some monsters." Ruby brought up. "Why didn't anyone invite me to the fight?"  
  
"Because you weren't there." Tori explained.  
  
"Yeah, if you had been there then you could have leaned a hand." Julian added. "Maybe next time."  
  
"Maybe I need to start hanging with you guys more after school." Ruby suggested. "Hey, where's that girl? What's her name?"  
  
"Raye Hino?" Tori guessed.  
  
"Yeah, her." Ruby answered.  
  
Julian pointed at a red Honda Civic pulling up and the girl in questioned getting out. "She's right there."  
  
"Forget about her," Ruby said somewhat dazed, "whose sexy in the car?"  
  
Tori and Julian exchanged a glance and then shrugged. Ruby could never stay on the same subject long enough for them to catch on.  
  
********  
  
Raye closed the door and waved at Richard. "Bye, I'll see you after school."  
  
Richard picked up a bag. "Don't you want you lunch?"  
  
"You made me a lunch?" Raye questioned.  
  
He smiled. "Yeah, sure did. Guess what you have for desert?"  
  
Raye stared at him dully, "Let me guess, cookies?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm getting real good at making those." He admitted. "I think I'll make a different kind of cookie tonight."  
  
"Richard, you have too much time on your hands." Raye said simply. "Anyways, see ya."  
  
Ruby peered into the car. "Hi! I'm Ruby Moon. I'm Raye's friend!" She stuck her hand inside the car and Richard shook it. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Richard, Raye's brother." He answered, not quite sure what else to do.  
  
Ruby jumped up and down in delight. "Her brother! That's cool!"  
  
"I have to go, Raye." Richard spoke. "Bye." He quickly punched on the gas and drove off.  
  
Raye blinked at what just happen and looked at Ruby out of the corner of her eye. Ruby stopped jumping up and down long enough to ask Raye a bunch of questions.  
  
"Hey, Raye, how old is your brother?" She asked. "I hope he's not too old."  
  
"He's twenty-two." Raye answered. Well actually he's about over a thousand years old, Raye silently thought, but he just simply said he was twenty- two. Worked for him, so it worked for her.  
  
"Did you hear that!?" Ruby exclaimed to Julian and Tori. "Raye's brother is twenty-two. He's not that much older than me. I have a chance."  
  
"At nothing." Tori joked.  
  
"Hey!" Ruby yelled in protest.  
  
"Just kidding." Tori admitted.  
  
"You're just jealous 'cause I'm looking at other guys."  
  
Tori blinked in confusion, "Jealous? That's a blessing given to me by the Gods."  
  
Raye noticed that if she wasn't so tired she would have just walked away from this whole ordeal and let the three of them be and probably just go to class.  
  
"Hey, Raye, are you okay?" Julian asked, waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
Raye followed his hand and then looked at him. "Why are you waving at me?"  
  
"Oh, I thought you zoned out on us." Julian explained.  
  
The bells rang and everyone that was still outside started walking inside and hurried to class. Tori and Raye ended up walking together since they had the same class.  
  
"So that was your brother?" Tori said trying to spark a conversation.  
  
Raye nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"What does he do for a living?"  
  
"Stuff." Raye answered. She really couldn't remember what that stuff exactly was at this very moment.  
  
"Oh, okay. So where did you guys move from?"  
  
"Another district." She answered.  
  
Tori sighed and shook his head. This was going nowhere and fast. He folded his arms and sighed once again. "Are you going to just keep answering my questions like that?"  
  
Raye looked at him with honest confusion. "Huh? Answering like how?"  
  
"With no detail. I'm quite aware that you came from another district, I was just wondering which one that might be."  
  
"Oh. Ever heard of Juuban?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." he replied. "We are now officially getting somewhere."  
  
Raye half-smiled at him as they entered the classroom and took their seats.  
  
********  
  
What Raye really hated about school was that when she really wanted to go home the day went slow. That was the one thing she utterly despised. That and social studies. She stifled a yawn and headed towards chemistry.  
  
"Wow, someone looks tired." Julian noted as Raye sat down at the bay with him, Tori, and Ruby.  
  
"Ya know what I like about you Raye Hino?" Ruby said.  
  
Raye blinked and looked at Ruby with a 'where the hell did that come from?' look.  
  
Ruby ignored the stare and continued. "You're a girl and that means I'm not the only girl hanging with these two guys anymore."  
  
"Ruby, that's really not a compliment." Tori explained. "I'm sure Raye was fully aware that she was a girl before you told her that."  
  
"Hey, I was just saying how cool it is to have another girl to talk to. Someone I could relate to." Ruby went into defense.  
  
Raye's look change to one that clearly read, 'I'm someone you can relate to?'.  
  
"I kinda see her point." Julian joined in, "It is kinda hard just talking to guys and sometimes they just don't know what's going on."  
  
"I don't even know what's going on?" Raye said aloud.  
  
The three companions sitting with her all turned in her direction.  
  
"How long have you been lost?" Tori asked.  
  
Raye looked at him. "Since I walked into the class and sat down." she answered, sleepy. "Oh, wait, no, I remember Julian noticing my tired looked after that I got lost."  
  
Ruby nodded professionally. "Would you like us to repeat all that?"  
  
Raye shook her head. "Nope, I'm a little exhausted, I'll just lose you again."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
**********  
  
Elsewhere in a large dark area, resting on a thick cushioned chair was a figure wearing a tight white dress with white leather knee high boots. Elbow length gloves were covering her hands and forearm while at the tip of her hand was a whip at the moment. She was not happy with the outcome of last night's events and when she wasn't happy, nobody around her was suppose to be happy.  
  
A man with golden brown hair and blue eyes was bowing just a the stairs of his mistress' throne. He flinched when he heard the screams from the other room. Taurus and Aries were being punished for their failure. He felt sorry for them, but then he understood the punishment. Now was not the time to fail.  
  
"Narhari?" his mistress called.  
  
He looked up with no hesitation. "Yes, milady?"  
  
"I am putting you on the next mission. You are to capture me a card by any means necessary."  
  
"Yes, milady." He answered.  
  
"Good." She hissed out. "I want you to take the twins with you."  
  
"Yes, milady." He quickly bowed and turned to leave.  
  
"Leo," She called her voice filled with more evil.  
  
"Yes, milady?" He turned to her.  
  
"Fail me and I will punish you like Taurus and Aries."  
  
"Yes, milady, I will not fail you." With that he walked out of the room to plan his attack.  
  
*********  
  
"Hey, are you sure you okay?" Tori asked, glancing at Raye. School was now out and they were heading towards the library to figure what they were going to do for the science project that was given to them. Since Ruby had insisted that she should work with Julian, Tori ended up working with Raye. Not that he was arguing or anything.  
  
Raye for her part looked at Tori, smiled sweetly and then nodded. "I'm fine. Haven't you ever been sleepy before?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but you look really exhausted."  
  
"I'm just fin-"  
  
"TORI!" A little girl called. The little soon caught up to him and behind her were two other people, a boy and a girl. The girl Raye remembered, the boy was a new face.  
  
"Hey, Sakura." Tori greeted. "Madison, Eli."  
  
"Are you coming with us to see Li?" Sakura asked.  
  
Tori gave her a lop-sided grin. "I have to start a science project today. I don't think-"  
  
"Tori, the project isn't due for another month or so, we can blow off one day." Raye assured.  
  
"So you don't mind?" Tori asked.  
  
Raye shook her head. "Nope."  
  
"Hi, I'm Sakura!" Sakura introduced since her brother was failing to do so. "This is Madison and Eli." She gestured to the young girl and the boy with the blue hair and wearing glasses.  
  
"Hi!" Madison waved.  
  
"Hello." Eli greeted shaking her hand.  
  
"I'm Raye Hino." she introduced.  
  
"So, I guess, you're coming now Tori." Sakura noted. She then looked around. "Hey where's Julian?"  
  
"Ruby dragged him off so they could start their project." Tori explained. "I guess we better go."  
  
"I'm just gonna head home and get some rest since we're not doing anything today." Raye explained and waved. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tori." She walked away and turned around. "It was nice meeting you three."  
  
"It was nice meeting you too." Madison yelled after Raye.  
  
Eli stared at the disappearing figure of Raye. "Are you guys aware that she has some kind of power?"  
  
"Later!" Sakura shouted. "We'll talk about when we're half way to the hospital!"  
  
She turned and walked off. Madison quickly followed. Tori and Eli exchanged a glance and followed the girls.  
  
*************  
  
Leo appeared behind a building in his human form wearing a orange-red shirt and blue jeans. Behind him two people appeared. One was a girl with mid- back white hair with grayish-green eyes wearing a nice sky blue dress that had a spilt on the right side. The second looked like the girl, but was male and his white hair was in a mushroom cut style. He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt with black slacks.  
  
"I figure if brute force won't work, we'll try and bargain with our little problem." Leo explained, and smirked. He turned around and faced the two twins. "I want you two to go attack the sorceress and her little gang, while I get the thing we need to start bargaining."  
  
"Okay." The two twins said in unison. A white light glowed around both their bodies and soon their clothes changed. Aeolus, the male, was dressed in a white dress shirt with the first three buttons unbuttoned and leather white pants. A black leather vest was thrown over the shirt and he was also wearing knee high black boots and gloves. Aure, the female, was dressed in a skin tight white one piece leather suit with knee high boots to match.  
  
"If you can, try to get her to use one of the cards we need." Leo added before the two vanished out of site.  
  
**********  
  
Sakura, Madison, Eli, and Tori made there way to the hospital. While they were walking, Kero decided to join in the conversation. The conversation was on the trouble that had been going on.  
  
"So, Eli, do you know anything about that strange girl that has been helping us out?" Kero asked.  
  
Eli stared at Kero with his head cocked to the side. "What girl?"  
  
"That's right," Sakura started, "I didn't tell him about her." She turned to Eli and smiled. "Some girl's been helping us."  
  
"The weird thing is, when she appeared, so did all the trouble." Kero continued. "So far she seems to be on our side, but Yue told me that when he tried to talk to her last night she didn't really want to talk."  
  
"Maybe she just wanted to go home." Madison guessed.  
  
"Or maybe she didn't want to talk to him because he knocked her out." Tori thought up.  
  
"We'll talk to you." A male voice joined in.  
  
"No, that's okay." Eli said casually as he glanced at the white-haired man. He then did a double-take and frowned. "We have trouble..."  
  
"NO! NO! NO! Not now!" Sakura complained. "Of all times, they attacked us now."  
  
*********  
  
"Of all times to have bad vibes, I get them now!" Raye complained, as she flew towards the bad feelings. She stopped and looked down. As usual, she saw that girl, Sakura, her name turned out to be with her little gang. What she saw next was new. Two people, one male the other female, were standing back to back. The male was dressed in a white shirt with a black leather shirt with some white leather pants. The girl was wearing some white body suit.  
  
"Allow us to introduce ourselves." The female started. "I am Aure." She pulled out two sais and posed.  
  
The male grinned and took his turn. "I am Aeolus." He pulled out two nunchucks and posed as well.  
  
"We are Gemini!" They both introduced and struck different poses.  
  
"Now, who might you be?" Aure asked.  
  
Sakura blinked at them several times. "Ugh..."  
  
"I'M TENSHI!"  
  
"Pardon?" Aeolus asked, he had heard the voice, but failed to see who said it. Before either one could do something else a sea of flames crashed into them and they were sent flying back.  
  
Raye landed and shrugged. "Hey, I guess Tenshi works." she said to herself. She would have yelled out Sailor Mars, but she was not Sailor Mars anymore. She was not dressed in a red mini-skirt with high heels and a tiara to top it off.  
  
The twins sat up and groaned.  
  
"This Tenshi person doesn't seem like a happy person." Aeolus noted. "Maybe we should put them out of their misery."  
  
Sakura held her hands forward with her small item that was attached to her necklace in between them. "Key of the Star/with powers burning bright/reveal the staff/and shine your light/Release!" The small item then took form of her staff and she grabbed it.  
  
Just behind her Kero was transforming into Kero-bearos.  
  
"Are we all ready for battle or what?" Aure teased. She grinned and laughed sadistically as wind from an unknown started blowing around her.  
  
Raye launched her flame sniper at the crazed girl only for it to be caught up in the small tornado swirling around Aure.  
  
Raye looked at the flames swirl around the girl with a disapproving expression, "That's not good."  
  
"I see you've picked your opponent sister." Aeolus spoke. He cast his eyes on Sakura and grinned. "I'll go play with her then." He fired one of his nunchucks at her and the chain extended.  
  
Sakura yelped and ducked just in time. 'Oh, man, what to do? What to do?' she thought wildly. 'These guys are after some of my cards and I don't know which ones. If I use one, then I might take the chance of it getting taken from me, but if I don't...' Aeolus fired his nunchucks at her again and she dodged it. 'If I don't I'll be a goner.'  
  
"Come on, sorceress! Why don't you summoned your cards to attack me?" He was getting ready to attack again, when Kero-bearos slammed into his side.  
  
"Sakura, I know you're afraid that they might steal your cards, but you have to fight back." Kero-bearos explained. "Otherwise, we'll never get out of this."  
  
"I have to fight back..." Sakura repeated. She grinned. "I have to FIGHT back!" she pulled out the card she wanted and tossed it in the air. "FIGHT! RELEASE AND DISPEL!" The image of the fight card flashed for a second and Sakura started glowing.  
  
Aeolus sat up and held his hand in Kero-bearos direction. He blasted a gust of wind at the lion sending him into a tree trunk. He rose to his feet and looked at Sakura. "Are you ready?"  
  
Sakura charged at him and swung. He blocked the attack and wrapped the chain connecting his nunchuck around her arm. He then swung her around in a complete circle before letting her fly back onto the ground.  
  
Aure jabbed at Raye with a sai. Raye blocked the attacked with her sword. This girl was giving Raye one hard battle and she was sure that the nut was trying to take one of her eyes out with the way she kept jabbing at her face with those damn sais.  
  
"What's the matter?" Aure asked in a teasing tone. "Getting tired?"  
  
'I was already tired.' Raye thought. She slowly brought her free hand up near Aure's stomach and blasted her away. Aure hit the ground and skid a fair distance away; far enough for Raye to catch her breath and try to get some energy back. "This isn't going the way I like."  
  
"Hey, watch out!" Tori yelled.  
  
"What?" Raye turned in his direction and got tackled to the ground. A heavy gust of wind blew over the two.  
  
  
  
Madison peeked out from where she was hiding and was glad she had brought her camera with her. She then glanced out the corner of her eye when she noticed that Eli was still standing next to her.  
  
"Hey, Eli?" Madison questioned.  
  
"Yes?" He responded.  
  
"Why aren't you helping them?"  
  
"Well, because its not my battle. Or maybe because they don't need my help." Eli explained. "But then I am watching you, so I guess that counts for something."  
  
"But they do need your help." Madison countered. "You know Sakura can't use her cards."  
  
"Sakura can always use her cards, she just chooses not to." Eli corrected. "But if you really want me to help." He made his staff appear. "I'll help."  
  
Aura growled and stomped towards Tori and Raye. "Oh, why'd you go and save her. Now I'll have to deal with the both of you."  
  
Tori jumped to his feet and Raye soon followed. "Ugh...thanks for helping me."  
  
"No problem. Just returning the favor." He replied.  
  
"Right." She nodded.  
  
Aure brought her sais up and again wind start blowing around her. "TIME TO DIE!" She shouted. She tossed her sais and the wind around her started swirling around the weapons that were heading for Tori and Raye.  
  
Raye grabbed Tori by his waist and jumped up into the sky, she made her wings appeared sometime during the jump, which kept them up. The two sais exploded on contact when they hit their previous spot.  
  
"Wow, that would have been us." Tori noted profusely. He didn't get a response and looked at Raye out of the corner of his eye. "Are you listening to me back there?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Raye answered. That energy drain from the battle before must have really been bad. Her vision was starting to blur. 'Richard...' she called in her mind.  
  
*Yeah* answered the man, through thought.  
  
'I think I'm about to faint.' she replied.  
  
*That's not good.*  
  
"Nope, not good at all." Raye said aloud. Her eyes fluttered shut and her and Tori started plummeting to the ground.  
  
"Hey!" Tori called to Raye. "Wake up!" he shouted.  
  
A body of flames appeared and soon to the form of a man wearing a red dress suit. He grabbed Tori by the back of his shirt and caught Raye by her waist. "She's not waking up anytime soon. She kinda pushed herself too far." he explained.  
  
Tori glanced at the man and then looked at the ground. He did a double-take and blinked. 'Hey, isn't that...? No, it can't be.'  
  
The man set Tori down and picked up Raye properly. "Sorry to leave you in such a situation, but I'm just the guardian. I don't fight." He waved and disappeared.  
  
"HEY!" Aure shouted. "Where'd they go?" She held her hands out and her weapons returned to her. "No matter, I'll still get you." she laughed as she engaged on Tori.  
  
Sakura jumped over Aeolus and as she came down delivered a kick to his head. It connected and it stumbled to the side. He fired his nunchuck at her again and she grabbed it. "I'm so sick of this!" She yanked it from him and tossed it a fair distance away. "One down, one to go." She jumped at him again and punched him in the stomach. He swung at her, but missed, mainly because of her height. She swept him to the ground and then used his stomach as a stepping stone. She stopped, picked up her wand, and turned around to face him. "Had enough?"  
  
Aeolus moaned and pushed himself to his hands and knees. "Never!"  
  
"Fine!" Sakura ran at him again.  
  
Aure was two feet away from Tori, when she suddenly froze. "WHAT THE...?" she blinked and looked at herself. "I can't move!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Eli apoligies. "Was I interrupting something?"  
  
"Hey, you better let me go or I'll-"  
  
"What? Beat me up? You can't even move." Eli mocked, "This battle is over!" His staff started glowing and Aure was sent flying at a very high speed backwards towards Sakura and Aeolus battle.  
  
Aeolus was getting ready to attack again, when his sister came smashing into him. They both went down and didn't get back up, but when they did, they ended up not been able to move.  
  
"I suggest you leave now!" Eli demanded.  
  
Aeolus found himself able to move. He called his weapons to his hands and nodded at Eli. "Yeah, we should leave, Aure. We've done all we could here. Let's hope Leo has done his part."  
  
"I'm sure we stalled long enough." She assured. They both waved goodbye and vanished.  
  
"What do they mean by 'stalled long enough'?" Sakura asked. "I thought they were after my cards."  
  
"They are." Kero-bearos answered. "Maybe they're taking a different approach."  
  
"And that different approach would be how?" Tori asked.  
  
"I wouldn't know." he admitted. "Anyone have an idea?"  
  
The others too shook their heads.  
  
"I guess we better get going." Eli began, "I'm sure Li is wondering where we all are."  
  
The others each agreed and they headed towards the hospital. When they got their they didn't like the looks of things. For starters the police and fire department were present. The doors were ripped off and large footprints were slammed into the ground like something real heavy was running down the halls. Another thing was people were frighten beyond belief and the security guards were injured.  
  
"What happen?" Madison asked with concern.  
  
"I don't like the way this looks." Tori said.  
  
"Yeah," Sakura agreed, "we better go and check on Li."  
  
With that goal set in mind, the gang ran towards Li's room and that's when things had gotten worst.  
  
A large creature was standing next to a now very large hole where the window once was. He was the same height as a human, but possessed the features of a lion with his large mane of fur around his face and neck and large claws. The only thing that made him look like a man were the pair of jeans he was wearing and the large sword strapped to his back.  
  
"Ah, is that you, young sorceress?" the monster spoke casually. Almost too casually.  
  
Sakura gulped and grabbed for her key. Kero floated out of her backpack and prepared to transform.  
  
"Don't do anything." He warned and turned around. "I have someone in my care. By the way my names Leo, but you can call me Leo." He smiled at the shocked looks on his enemies face. "What? Was it that bad a joke? Sag always said my jokes kinda sucked."  
  
"Dr-drop him!" Sakura demanded, pointing at the unconscious Li.  
  
Leo shook a large hand at her, while shaking his head. "No can do. We have business we need to discuss. I'll give him back if you give me your four elemental cards." He smiled and waved, "I'll be back in three days waiting in the park for your answer. Bye." He vanished in puff of red smoke.  
  
A/N: Poor Li, he just can't get a break. Poor Sakura, she just can't seem to get a break either. Aww hell, poor everyone. They all need a break. Now Sakura has the burden of letting her friend get hurt or give up her cards. Poor Sakura! 


	26. Amy's Adventure: Chapter 4: Wargames

A/N: I did something I should have and would have done a long time ago, if I wasn't so lazy. I put scene breaks! Yeah I put something that separates the scenes. It makes thing easier. Maybe I'll go back and put them somewhere else. Just to tell you that's a big maybe.  
  
  
  
  
  
Amy's adventure: Chapter 4 Wargames  
  
Mr. Regan held his hand over his face and stared at the ground. "I can't believe it."  
  
"You didn't know." Mitsuki assured.  
  
Soon the doors opened and Amy with Quatre and Trowa behind her entered the room.  
  
"You have a lot of explaining to do." Trowa demanded calmly. "Why did you have those gundams built?"  
  
"Just for show." Mr. Regan announced. "To have something to show off at my party."  
  
"So you have no idea what's going on?" Quatre asked.  
  
Mr. Regan shook his head. "No, I don't know what's going on?" He leaned on his desk and sighed. "If you're here to help, then please get that gundam back before July 15th." he looked at Quatre and Trowa. "I'll pay you, please, I need that gundam before that time."  
  
"We'll get the gundam back." Quatre assured.  
  
"Thank you. You can use the garages to reload your gundams if you like. If you need any help finding anything; ask Amy, she'll be able to help you." Mr. Regan sat down in his chair and picked up his phone. "Could you all excuse me? I have to make a phone call."  
  
The four people all left the room at his wishes.  
  
"Wow, poor Mr. Regan." Mitsuki spoke as they walked down the hall.  
  
"Yeah, poor Mr. Regan." Amy agreed, but her voice sounded far off. 'I just don't believe him now.'  
  
"Why would someone go through all that trouble to build two gundams?" Trowa questioned.  
  
"He told you," Mitsuki replied, "its for a party."  
  
"I don't think anyone would make a gundam just for a party. I don't care how rich you are." Trowa countered. "There's something he's hiding and I for one am going to find out what it is."  
  
"I have a question," Quatre started.  
  
"About what?" Amy asked.  
  
"Who is Mr. Masaki?"  
  
"Oh, he's Mr. Regan's friend." Amy answered. "Why?"  
  
Quatre exchanged a glance with Trowa, "We need to get in touch with Mr. Masaki. Where could we find him?"  
  
"Somewhere on earth!" Mitsuki explained. "He went to America to do some business."  
  
"When is he coming back?"  
  
"Not anytime soon." Amy confirmed.  
  
Trowa sighed. "Okay, could you give me all the information you have on this guy and write it down and perhaps where in America he is. I have a friend down there that could help me."  
  
Amy and Mitsuki exchanged glances before turning to Trowa and Quatre and nodding.  
  
********  
  
"Wow! That went so well!" Anthony cheered. "Sucks that we couldn't get the other one."  
  
"You should have tried to sweet talk that Mizuno girl into joining us." Amanda thought up.  
  
"She wouldn't have done it. She's too much of a goodie-goodie."  
  
"One Gundam is good enough to get our message across." spoke another person. They walked out of the shadows and adjusted their crooked tie. With his other free hand he brushed back his long, black hair and once he finished adjusting his tie, used the other to tie a rubber band into his hair. He cast his midnight blue eyes on the two people in the room. "Gather the troops, Anthony, we have to plan for our appearance."  
  
Anthony saluted and walked out of the room.  
  
********  
  
Trowa stood in Mitsuki's living room on the telephone. While he was doing that Mitsuki had offered to get them all something to eat and her, Amy, and Quatre went to discuss the information on Mr. Masaki in there. He was all the while waiting for his contact down on earth to pick up their phone, which they were failing to do.  
  
*********  
  
"So what is Mr. Masaki's career?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I think he's some kind of politic." Amy guessed. "Honestly, I really don't know a lot about Mr. Masaki. He comes and goes as he please."  
  
"There is that one thing..." Mitsuki began.  
  
Amy and Quatre turned to Mitsuki, who had her back to them.  
  
"What one thing?" Quatre questioned, giving her his full attention.  
  
Mitsuki turned around with a tray of drinks. "When we started developing the plans for the gundams he showed us the blueprints and told us what weapons to place on each gundam. Mr. Regan really never objected or anything. I kinda thought it was weird considering they were his gundams."  
  
"So there's a possibly that Mr. Masaki gave Mr. Regan the idea to build the gundams?"  
  
Mitsuki shrugged as she sat the tray down. She took a seat and grabbed her cup. "I don't know about that."  
  
"How about where he went?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I believed he went to a base just off the pacific." Amy answered. "He said something about handling some personal business with a associate down there. I'm not exactly which base, but I'm sure if we ask around we'll be sure to find out."  
  
"Well, I couldn't get in touch with him. I'll try again later." Trowa spoke as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"It's for the better that you didn't. We're not entirely sure where he is yet, but we'll find out." Quatre assured.  
  
"So how about getting the gundam back? How do we find it?" Trowa asked. "I guess we should ask around people who would know about new organization that are active right now in this colony."  
  
"Or..." Amy interjected. She pulled opened her duffel bag with her gundam suit in it and pulled out her computer, "we could follow the dot." She turned her computer around to show the other three.  
  
"Amy, you damn genius!" Mitsuki exclaimed. "You put a transmitter on the gundam."  
  
Amy shrugged. "What can I say, I like to think of the 'ifs' and a gundam getting stolen from Mr. Regan was a big 'If'."  
  
Mitsuki screamed and hugged Amy's neck. "I love that you have an IQ of, like, three hundred. It makes life easy."  
  
"Well that cuts out asking questions from the mission. Now all we need to do is find out where this is and get there." Trowa tossed in.  
  
Mitsuki released Amy and grinned. "Yeah, and while Amy and you guys handle that I'll find out whatever I can on Mr. Masaki."  
  
"Amy and you guys?" Trowa inquired. "You're coming with us?"  
  
Amy nodded, but was looking at her computer. "Umm hmm."  
  
"This is a dangerous mission." Quatre explained. "I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
Amy looked up at Quatre and stared at him blankly. "So what's the point?" she returned her gaze to her computer. "I've been in enough situations to know how to take care of myself...and of course," she looked up again and shut her computer, "when to duck. Besides, how are you going to find the gundam without my computer. Trust me when I say this: I'm the only person that knows how to use it."  
  
"So its settle, Amy's going with you." Mitsuki cheered.  
  
Quatre and Trowa exchanged glances and turned back to Amy. "Well, I guess, you're going with us then."  
  
******** An hour later, Mitsuki waved off the vehicle containing Amy, Trowa, and Quatre.  
  
"Good luck!" She shouted. When she couldn't see the car no more, she turned around and marched back inside with a determine looked spread across of her. "Now, I have to start my own mission. I wonder who would know where Mr. Masaki is?" she stared at the roof and then a spread crossed her face. "I know who!"  
  
She ran back inside and to her destination. After running for sometime she stopped in front of the large wooden door and hunched over to catch her breath. She straighten herself and suck in a lungful of air and exhaled. She pulled her up, balled it into a fist and knocked on the door.  
  
Slowly the door opened, and a man with black hair with patches of gray hair poked his head out. He looked Mitsuki up and down before looking her in the eye.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Ugh...yeah, could you tell me where Mr. Masaki went?" she grinned nervously and placed her hands behind her back. The man in front of her only stared and shut the door in her face. "HEY!" Mitsuki shouted and banged on the door. "THAT WAS RUDE!"  
  
********** Amy studied her computer from the backseat of Trowa's jeep. She was quickly and quite easily finding the location where Mr. Regan's stolen gundam was being held.  
  
Quatre search the area from his window. "So its in one of these buildings."  
  
"Yes..." Amy answered. "Its actually right..." her hand started swaying around in the air. Her eyes were still locked onto the screen of her computer and when she took them off her hand stopped at the building just a few yards in front of them, "there!"  
  
Trowa stopped the car and stared at the building. "Okay, we get in their quietly and get the gundam." Trowa spoke. "No unnecessary noises."  
  
"You do know its going to be pretty hard to get a gundam out without making any noises." Quatre joked. Trowa gave him a slight glare before turning away.  
  
After a minute of quiet, Trowa reached over to the glovebox and removed a handgun. He handed that one to Quatre and then pulled out another which he handed to Amy, who was quite baffled by the action and then pulled another out for himself.  
  
Trowa looked at Quatre and the two nodded at each other. He turned to face Amy and cocked an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"  
  
Amy smiled sheepishly and held the gun up. "I don't know how to use this."  
  
Trowa's expression drastically change to one with quite annoyance. "You don't know how to use a gun?"  
  
"No." Amy shook her head as she answered. "Does everybody, but me no how to use a gun or something? You seem very upset."  
  
"Trowa, cut her some slack, she's not a soldier." Quatre defended. He smiled at Amy and hopped out of the car. Trowa gave Amy one good glare of annoyance and got out as well.  
  
"Hmm...never thought to learn to use a gun." Amy said to herself as she got out.  
  
"We'll sneak in through that window and Ms. Mizuno can lead us to the gundam." Trowa devised as he gestured to the window. He gave Quatre and Amy one glance and headed to the window.  
  
"We'll catch up." Quatre called after him. He held up his gun and showed Amy. "Let me give you a crash course in using this. Click this to release the safety, pull this back to clock it, and well press this to shoot. Got it?"  
  
"Click, clock, shoot." Amy muttered. "Got it?"  
  
"Good, let's go." He followed Trowa and she followed him.  
  
"Guns sure differ from magic." Amy proclaimed. "Magic's easier." she added a second later.  
  
Soon the two had caught up with Trowa. He had already climbed the large crates and was pushing the window open when they joined him. Trowa looked around searching for a safe way down. "Well, looks like we'll have to be real careful. There doesn't look like a real easy or safe way down."  
  
Amy looked over his soldier and blinked at him. "What's so dangerous about this?" she stepped in front of him and dropped down.  
  
Trowa winced slightly and Quatre gasped. Both then found out they did these things for no reason. Amy had landed that high drop without a scratch and was waiting for them to take the plunge.  
  
"Well it obviously isn't as far down as we assumed." Trowa noted profusely. He sucked in a breath and jumped. Quatre blinked once or twice before jumping as well.  
  
Trowa landed and Quatre came just a second later. Amy had already began searching the area for the gundam.  
  
"The gundam should be over there." Amy confirmed.  
  
The trio creeped in the direction with Amy in lead. They hid behind some crates and Amy peeped over them. She ducked back down and turned to the others.  
  
"Its over there alright."  
  
"Good." Quatre sighed and peeped over. He frowned when he saw the security that this area packed. He lowered himself and groaned. "Security and lots of it."  
  
Trowa stole a glance and looked back at the others. "This isn't going to be easy."  
  
"Yeah..." came a new voice, "...this isn't going to be easy at all."  
  
"Yeah, as a matter of fact," said another voice, "this is going to be real hard if your dead. Hands up and turn around."  
  
****************  
  
Mitsuki stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth in thought as she wiggled her bobbypin around in the lock.  
  
"Lock me out will you!" she yelled in angry. The lock clicked, she cheered, and opened the door. She slowly closed it behind her and searched around as best she could with no light. "Oh...great, he left. How come I didn't see him?"  
  
She continued to move about the large room. A angry voice came from the other side of another door, which she assumed was Mr. Masaki's office. She quickly, but quietly got to the door to listen in.  
  
"Mr. Masaki!" shouted his assistant into what Mitsuki could only assume the phone. "I know...I know...we'll do everything in our power to get that gundam back before the fifteenth. Mr. Regan is already on top of it...he already sent someone to get it back....yes...yes...okay...take care. Bye." The phone clicked and all was quiet.  
  
Mitsuki turned to leave and kept her frustration to a minimum.  
  
"So what did he say?" came Mr. Regan's voice.  
  
She quickly returned to the door to listen some more. 'What's Mr. Regan doing in there?'  
  
"He said that if the gundam isn't there for testing on the fifteenth then he's not buying it. He also said that he hopes you get it back because his associates don't take excuses and they will come for you if you don't have two gundams. He said: They ordered two gundams, they better get two gundams, or your life span will be decreased."  
  
Mr. Regan sighed. "I don't know. I guess the only thing to do is start building another gundam just in case."  
  
"If that's what you have to do."  
  
Mitsuki gasped. 'The party's a cover up! These gundams aren't for show, he's selling them!'  
  
"What was that?" questioned the associate.  
  
"I don't know. Check it out."  
  
Mitsuki started taking steps back and tripped. The door flew open and the associate and Mr. Regan looked down at her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Mr. Regan demanded.  
  
"She's heard too much. We'll have to deal with her."  
  
"Ahh!" Mitsuki yelped. She scrambled to her feet and tried to run. The associate dove after her and grabbed her legs causing her to slam against the floor. "Get off of me!" she hit him upside the head, but Mr. Regan grabbed her hands and held them.  
  
"Ms. Hayashi, calm down." Mr. Regan ordered. "We're not going to harm you."  
  
Mitsuki continued to struggle. "Tell that to the crazy man holding my legs! HELP!"  
  
"Cover her mouth, Rick." Mr. Regan ordered.  
  
Rick jumped up and slapped his hand over Mitsuki's mouth. "What are we going to do with her?"  
  
"I'll make arrangements for Ms. Hayashi to stay at my hotel, in the L5 colony until the upcoming events have passed."  
  
Rick nodded and grinned down at the frighten Mitsuki.  
  
'I'm going to die...' Mitsuki thought.  
  
A/N: Ha ha a cliffhanger! Ha ha ha ha ha! *points and laughs at readers* HA HA HA HA HA HA!  
  
*Sage walks up*  
  
Sage: What's so funny?  
  
Kmoney: Its a cliffhanger! HA HA HA!  
  
Sage: What a loser? *Leaves*  
  
Kmoney: *Continues to laugh as she walks off* 


	27. Mina's Adventure: Chapter 4: Twisted Rea...

A/N: I know I was suppose to upload this thing awhile back, but life snuck up behind me and kidnapped me to Florida for a week. Yeah, so now I'm a little behind schedule. Sorry! Gomen! So, you can now read this long ass chapter and I'll have the outers chapter out this upcoming weekend. That is if I don't get caught up in things. School's a week away! *Screams* AHHHH! BYE!  
  
  
  
Mina's Adventure: Chapter 4:  
  
Twisted Reality  
  
Mina opened her eyes to be greeted by a grinning boy. He had messy sandy blond hair and green eyes. He waved at her and her being as woozy as she was didn't respones too well.  
  
"Hey the girl is waking up!" Yelled the boy. He seemed to talking to a few others. She turned her head over in the direction he was looking and gasped.  
  
"Hey what are you kids doing to him!?" she demanded.  
  
The three little boys who were standing around Link and randoming grabbing things all stopped.  
  
"Ahh, shut-up!" exclaimed the blond boy next to her. He then promptly whacked her upside the head with the hilt of her sword and she fell out again. "She's not going to be out long...." was the last thing Mina had heard.  
  
'When I open my eyes this will all be a dream...'  
  
"Hey, Mina, get up." Navi yelled.  
  
Mina slowly opened her eyes and looked around the area. For a brief moment the whole place seem to be kind of wavy and move on its on accord, but Mina came to relies that it was just her imagination and probably the fact that she was dizzy. Once everything became still, Mina saw the outlay of the place.  
  
For one thing, it look just Hyrule with a few exceptions. The trees were dead, the castle was ruin and over where the Kokoro village was smoke was floating into the sky. The ground wasn't grass, but was muddy. When Mina lifted up her glove to look at it she noticed that the mud just wasn't dirt, but obvious something more. More like blood.  
  
"Hey..." Link called, looking down at the somewhat stunned Mina. "You with me?"  
  
The memories of earier were starting to form in Mina's head and she looked around. "My sword?"  
  
"Not here." Link explained. "Neither is mine. The only thing I have are the clothes on my back." he looked around the area. "We were robbed."  
  
Mina groaned. "I know...I saw the kids. Four of them around eight to ten."  
  
"Then why didn't you stop them?" Navi wondered.  
  
"Because they hit me in the head with MY SWORD!" Mina raged cradling her head in her hands.  
  
"Hmm...no wonder your so woozy." Link figured. "Anyways, I guess we should head to the castle. If anything those kids wanted to probably sale our stuff."  
  
Mina chuckled dryly as she stood up. "That really sucks."  
  
"Yes it sucks alot. C'mon let's hope we get our stuff back. There's no substitute sword for the Master Sword."  
  
"Yeah, whoever those kids sold that sword too better have paid a lot of money for it." Navi added.  
  
"Ughhhh...." several voices rasped out.  
  
Mina and Link exchanged glances and both rolled their eyes to the side. And to their left were about eight zombie looking monsters. All drooling and dragging themselves towards them.  
  
"Ya know," Link started returning his gaze to Mina, "if I had my sword I would be all up for beating these things."  
  
"Yeah," Mina agreed, "me too."  
  
"Get ready to run...RUN!"  
  
Both young warriors broke into a mad dash for the castle.  
  
"Please don't be infested with monsters, please don't be infested wtih monsters!" Link prayed.  
  
Mina glanced at him and looked at the castle. "Watch it be infested with monsters."  
  
Both scrambled across the cracked bridge which broke under their weight. After climbing out of the moat with no water, they ran into the castle courtyard. Both stopped in sudden surprise when they saw the courtyard was rather lively. Although it was broken down and trashy looking lots of people were occupying the place.  
  
"Wow..." Link muttered. He was kind of, no he was very shock to see these people happy at all. His shock suddenly change to curiousity when he saw a small boy pass by with a object that looked just like his bow.  
  
A little girl pass by the two warriors and Navi just seconds later carrying Mina's boomerang.  
  
Just minutes after that from the very same direction a man holding Link's hookshock pass by.  
  
"Alright that's it!" Link cursed and marched off where everyone else was coming from. The duo pushed their way through the massive crowd trying to make it to the front.  
  
***********  
  
"Alright." Said the little boy Mina had seen earier. "Here we have a nice lovely bag of bombs. Starting bid is 30 ruppees."  
  
"Do we have 30 ruppees!?" said another one, he had black hair. He was also standing on top of a mountain of crates where he could be able to see the whole crowd. "There! We have thrity ruppees."  
  
"How about 40 ruppees!?"  
  
"40 ruppees!" Shouted a buyer.  
  
"50!"  
  
"75!"  
  
"75 ruppees, going once, going twice, sold!" shouted the black haired boy. "Eden, mark down 75 ruppees for the bombs."  
  
"Okay, Richie!" A young boy wearing glasses with greyish-black obeyed and jolted the order down on a chake board.  
  
"The next item for bid is a rare looking sword..." stated the sandy blonde haired boy. He handed the item to Richie, who pulled it out of it shelth to show it off.  
  
"Its got an unusal gold blade and glows!" Richie yelled. "The bid starts at 250 ruppees."  
  
********** Mina's left eye twitched when she saw the item. "There selling my sword for two hundred and fifty ruppees!"  
  
"They sold my bomb bag for seventy five..." Link noted.  
  
"250!" shouted a buyer.  
  
"300!" yelled another  
  
"Six hundred ruppees!" exclaimed a man right next to Mina.  
  
Mina absently punched his lights out.  
  
"That wasn't very nice." Navi pointed out.  
  
"It wasn't meant to be nice."  
  
********************  
  
"Six hundred going once, going twice!" Richie yelled. "Sold to the...hey...to the...who brought the sword."  
  
Mina jumped up from the back of the crowd waving her hands in the air. "I did! Over here!"  
  
"No you didn't!" Eden corrected. "It was a man."  
  
Richie looked at his blond friend. "Come and deal with this, Louis."  
  
"Fine!" Louis climbed on the crates and Richie pointed at Mina. "AHH! Its that girl!"  
  
"Give me my sword!" Mina demanded. "I'll come up there!"  
  
"Quick, gather the rest of the stuff. We gotta spilt before she gets up here. She doesn't look too sane." Louis paniked.  
  
Louis jumped down and Richie started sending people away.  
  
"Everyone we're closed for today. We'll be back tommorrow."  
  
"No you won't!" Link yelled.  
  
"AHH! The boy's with her!" Richie yelled. He jumped down and started helping his friends.  
  
The five boys grabbed what they could and ran. Link and Mina stopped at the area they had been selling and gather the items they hadn't picked up. Like the deku nuts and sticks, but they made sure they had taken the more vauleable things. Such as their swords and shields.  
  
"After them!" Link ordered.  
  
"Maybe this isn't the proper approach to this!" Navi protested following the two.  
  
*********  
  
"If we get caught...." Panted another boy. He had black hair like Richie. "We're dead!" He had managed to put Link's sword on the proper way during their little run. As did the other with the other weapons. Richie had Mina's sword around him while Louis had Link's sheild. The fifth boy had Mina's sheild and Eden had the money.  
  
"We're going to die." muttered the fifth boy. "We're going to die!"  
  
"Shut-up, Timmy!" Richie snapped. "We just need to hide. We know these alleys way better than those two."  
  
"Plus we're smaller." Add Eden. "We can fit where they can't."  
  
"Bobby!" Louis called. "Turn here."  
  
The fourth boy, Bobby, pulled a quick turn and the others followed. The group then came to a sudden stop and shrieked back. In front of them stood a very angry looking Mina.  
  
"I caught you!" Mina yelled vitorious. "You better give me my stuff back and then go and get the stuff you sold back."  
  
"But we found it." Timmy whined.  
  
"You stole it off us when we were knocked out." Mina countered.  
  
"Run the other way!" Richie planned. The five turned only to see Link right behind them.  
  
"We're trapped!" Bobby cried. "Like I said..."  
  
"If we get caught...." Louis repeated.  
  
"We're going to die!" whimpered Eden.  
  
"Please don't kill us!" Richie begged. "We didn't mean to do it."  
  
Mina shook her head, which no one saw at these boy sorry lies. "Now, who would believe that?"  
  
"Just give us the stuff you have and get the stuff you sold back." Link began. "No one will get hurt."  
  
"Unless otherwise noted." Mina added cheerfully. Almost too cheerfully in everyone's opinion.  
  
Louis huffed and threw Link's shield on the ground. Slowly a large pile of weapons, bottles, and other items formed on the ground.  
  
"Great...now get us our other stuff." Link ordered. The boys oblige and ran off. "And give those people back their money."  
  
"Yes sir!" they choursed and continued out the alley.  
  
Link closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. He slowly let himself slid down the wall into a seating position. "This is turning out well." He looked at his fairy partner, "Navi do you know where we are?"  
  
"I really don't know. Prehapes further into the future where things would be like if Ganondorf continued to rule."  
  
"I didn't see his Castle back there." Link noted.  
  
"Well then maybe its just an alternate future." Mina thought up. "Like if a different king had ruled instead of whoever it was that was ruling before Ganondorf took over."  
  
"That makes sense." Navi agreed.  
  
"Well, where ever it is we are, we need to get back to where we were so we can finish saving the sages."  
  
Mina sat down just opposite of Link and looked at the sky. "Is the sky always like this?"  
  
"No." Link answered looking up at her. "When I was young it was blue with white clouds."  
  
"Oh. So it'll go back when we defeat Ganondorf."  
  
Link nodded. "I assume so."  
  
"Of course it will go back." Navi answered. "Its just Ganon's evil power making the land bad."  
  
************  
  
Time went by and the group of boys had returned with every item they sold out there and the money they had taken from Link and Mina.  
  
"We're sorry." Timmy apolgies. "We won't do it again."  
  
"Ah its okay." Link stood up and put his stuff away. "If you want money go sale some mask for that guy at the Happy Mask Shop."  
  
"He's dead." Richie explained abrutly.  
  
"Oh. So what happen to the land?"  
  
"The king was murdered so his brother took the thrown. He's mean and only spend money on himself." Bobby informed. "At least that what my dad told me."  
  
"He also said that the king killed the princess, so she couldn't harm his throne." Eden added.  
  
Link frowned. "He killed the princess?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Would this be the same princess we're trying to save, Link?" Mina inquired.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Link, we have to find away back." Navi reminded. "So don't get any ideas. We can't help this reality."  
  
"I know, Navi."  
  
"How about the Temple of Time? You think it'll help us?"  
  
"I think anything with the words 'temple' and 'time' in them could help us." Mina stated. She could various stares from everyone. "But hey this is just from my experience."  
  
"You guys are going to go ALL the way to the temple of time!?" Eden questioned with a look of awe in his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean ALL the way to the Temple of Time?" Link wondered. "Its just a little ways."  
  
"Wow, these guys must travel a lot." Louis spoke, grinning in happiness. "Its so cool to meet travelers."  
  
"They must be real brave too." add Bobby. "Anyone who would go out of the castle walls must be real brave."  
  
"Ugh...yeah. So about that 'ALL the way to the Temple of Time' thing?" Link brought up.  
  
The five boys laughed. "What a kidder?" Timmy managed to get out.  
  
Link averted his attention to Mina, who had decided now was a perfect time to take a nap. "What's so funny?"  
  
Mina shrugged, but didn't open her eyes.  
  
"Hey!" Link cried out. The boys stop laughing and looked at him nervously. "Now I'm serious. What are you talking about?"  
  
"You really don't know where the Temple of Time is?" Eden pondered giving Link wide eyes. Link nodded his head. "You REALLY don't know?" Link nodded again. Eden turned to his friends. "He really doesn't know."  
  
"The last time I checked," Link informed, "the Temple of Time was just up those stairs."  
  
"That's just the chruch. The Temple of Time is ALL the way on your way to the desert."  
  
"Now what's it doing there!?" cried Link. "What a waste!? Now we got to walk all the way to the desert and have to deal with the chances of this plan not working." he stopped and smiled. "Wait...we could just warp!" he pulled out the Ocarina and stood next to Mina. He played the song and waited. Nothing had happen.  
  
Mina cracked her eye open. "It didn't work."  
  
"I know! Why didn't it work!? Damn we'll definatly have to walk. I don't want to walk!" he looked at Mina and grunted. "Aren't you the least bit upset?"  
  
Mina cracked her eye open again. "No...not really." she closed her eye and went back to her nap.  
  
"I wouldn't mine if I had a horse..." Link trailed off.  
  
"There's nothing we can do to avoid it. We have to take the chance." Navi informed him. "It might be our only way home."  
  
"I know. Well come on, let's go." He turned and walked away. He stopped when he didn't hear anyone following him. "Mina!"  
  
"Okay!" Mina answered and jump to her feet. "There, I'm up."  
  
"Umm....we can help you." Offered Eden. "We can get you horses."  
  
Link turned around with joy. "Really!?"  
  
"Yeah, but we won't unless you take us." Richie negoiated. "Those are the terms."  
  
Mina's eyebrows rose momentarily as she looked at the five boys. "Walking sounds real nice."  
  
"Okay." Link agreed.  
  
Mina frowned. "Was I not heard at all?"  
  
"Its just me and Richie." Eden explained. "The others don't want to go."  
  
"Yeah, but we want an adventure!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Where's horses?" Link asked.  
  
"Come on!" Eden grabbed Link's hand and pulled him along. Mina followed them.  
  
*******  
  
A good hour later, Eden and Richie had gotten Link the horses they promised. They also costed the young hero of time some of his supplies. The owner of the horses wouldn't give them away unless he got some deku nuts and sticks. When Link willingly handed them over. The man then had some insterest in some deku seeds, which Link gave away as well. When the man started taking insterest in Mina, thinking Link could just give her away to anyone, he had pushed his luck and caught a boomerang in the head from Mina, which everyone had thought was sleep the whole time.  
  
So after stalking up on water, food, refills on some of their items, and waiting for Richie and Eden to save their farwells, the small caravan was ready for a journey.  
  
Mina mounted her horse and frowned at the way her day had been going so far. "Its about time for me to go back to Tokyo now." she muttered.  
  
"To-ki-yo?" questioned Eden. His horse galloped next to Mina's. "Where's that?"  
  
Mina snapped the reins on her horse and it started walking following Link and Richie's horses. "Tokyo is a long ways away."  
  
Eden grinned in delight. "You must've been traveling a long time."  
  
"Not as long as you think." Mina answered, not looking at the young boy, but the surrounderings. "So how far is this desert?"  
  
"I don't know. Pretty far I hear." Eden shrugged. "There's only been one person to leave the castle gates and they weren't heading for the desert."  
  
"So how do you know that the temple is there?"  
  
"Because that's what the map said!" Eden answered simply.  
  
"Oh, well, good answer."  
  
Just in front of them Link and Richie were discussing things.  
  
"So do you know why the Temple of Time is in the desert?" Link inquired.  
  
Richie nodded. "My papa said that when the princess was killed, the six sages came to the land and move the temple for fear that the new king would try and take the triforce. They feared that if he got ahold of it it would shatter because he wasn't balanced."  
  
"I guess that makes sense. So how about you guys? Why did you want to come?"  
  
Richie smiled at the question. "I'm going home!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Link exclaimed. "You mean to tell me you didn't live in the castle courtyard?"  
  
"Its actually a pretty funny story. My papa was never afraid of anything, so he made the journy from the desert to the courtyard and took me with him. When it was time to go, I didn't want to go and so I played a harmless joke and sent him home with another kid."  
  
"And why didn't he come back?" Link wondered. "I'm sure someone would be able to tell that wasn't their kid."  
  
"My pa's site ain't all that good."  
  
Link sighed and shook his head. "No wonder."  
  
"So where does he come in?"  
  
"Eden's an orphan and I told him that when I figured how to get home, I would take him with me."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"So, he fell into the river and-"  
  
"Shss!" Mina quieted Eden down. "Hey, Link you hear that?"  
  
Link listened carefully and cocked an eyebrow. "That isn't the wind?"  
  
"No shit, Sherlock." Mina sneered.  
  
Link blinked. "Who's Sherlock?"  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
"Mina, you're going to tell me tonight. You keep saying you'll tell me later, and now that list of things I want to know is pretty long."  
  
"Link!" Mina snapped. "Worry about that later. We have trouble!" She pointed at the mass of horses with riders dressed in white pants and orange vest swining swords, clubs, and spears in the air while hooting and cheering.  
  
"Bandits!" Link hissed.  
  
"Maybe their not going to hurt us." Richie paniced.  
  
"Yeah, and maybe dogs know how to talk." Eden replied saracastic.  
  
The riders got to the group pretty quick and they began to circle around them still hooting. Slowly the gang of riders stopped all together.  
  
"Where are you going?" Questioned the man with the beard and on the black horse.  
  
"Why me and my friends were just on our way to Disneyland." Mina answered cheerfully.  
  
"DISNEYLAND!?" exlciamed everyone including Link, Richie, and Eden.  
  
"Yeah, Disneyland. The happiest place on Earth."  
  
"Where is this Disneyland you seek?" bearded man asked.  
  
"Its somewhere near the desert." Mina lied.  
  
Link decided to cut in before Mina got them killed. "Just ignore her. She's a little tired. She's been real exhusted latly. Random things just come out of her mouth when she's like that."  
  
"Yeah!" Navi added. "It happens when she's ain't tired either."  
  
"Hey, it a fairy!" several people whispered. "I thought all the Korkiro's were dead."  
  
"DEAD!?" Link and Navi cried.  
  
"Hey!" the bearded man cut in. "We are suppose to be robbing them!"  
  
"Oh yeah!" His men answered.  
  
"Good." He turned to the four. "If you could hand over you're valueables."  
  
"Awww, gee, I would LOVE to hand my stuff over because my father always told me that I should share, but I can't." Mina explained.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Its just impossible. If you want though I could show you something cool!" Mina held her hand out and a sphere of light formed floating an inch away from her palm appeared.  
  
With the bandits attention drawn, Link snuck off his horse and slowly started pulling the men off their horses and knocking them out till their was just the leader.  
  
"Wow," muttered the bandit leader in awe, "I've never seen that, but I still have to take your stuff." Suddenly he was pulled from his horse as well and Link placed his boot on the man's chest.  
  
"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to look at shining things?" Link asked with a chuckled. He left the leader on the ground and hopped on his horse. "Let's go."  
  
The four rode off and the leader stood and pointed. "AFTER THEM!"  
  
The men, who were just getting up mounted their horses and started after the gang.  
  
"I knew I was in for an adventure, but I didn't expect this." said Richie. He glanced behind him and gasped. "Their coming!"  
  
"Go faster!" Eden wailed.  
  
********  
  
One of the men shoved their spear at Link, who leaned back letting it pass by in front of him. They tried again and he leaned forward. After doing this for a minute, Link grabbed the spear from the man and tossed it away. He then jumped off his horse onto the other man's horse knocking him down.  
  
Two other bandits closed him in and Link kicked one in the head and before the other had time to stab him with the sword he rolled off the horse and onto the ground...or so the bandit thought. Actually had rolled off the horse and gripped on to the sattle of the bandits horse. He pulled himself up on the other side and socked the man till he fell off. Pulling himself into a seating position he chased after his horse, so he could get an important item.  
  
********  
  
Mina grinned at the situation. She had one thing Link didn't. She frown and choose to repharse that. She actually had a couple of things Link didn't, but one she was using right now.  
  
"Crescent beam!" She fired the beam of light at the attacking bandit then at another one. Being distracted with these bandits one got the chance to jump onto her horse. "HEY!" she pulled her fist up into his face and then elbowed him right in the nuts. His face scrunched up in pain and he fell off the horse.  
  
Another guy jumped off his horse trying to get her. Before she could react an arrow got lodge into his chest and he fell on the ground. Mina blinked and looked around for the person that did that. "Link?"  
  
"HA HA!" Link celebrated.  
  
The bandits starting dropping like flies to arrows and crescent beams. The ones that valued their lives ran away. Once all the bandits were delt with or had ran away, Eden and Richie started cheering and jumping up and down.  
  
"YEAH!" they shouted.  
  
"Did you see when BAM and WHAM..." Eden yelled out.  
  
"And FLING and SLAM!" Richie continued.  
  
"IT WAS SO COOL!" Both boys exclaimed.  
  
"I think we've had enough fun for one day..." Navi explained. "How about we get a move on?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure, let's go." Mina agreed.  
  
The group mounted their horses and continued towards the desert. By nightfall they had made it to the valley that were just before the desert. Several other people were camping here.  
  
"I guess we should camp here for the night." Link said and started putting up the tent.  
  
"I'll start the fire!" Mina offered and skipped off to gather some wood.  
  
"Hey! I want to help!" Eden yelled after her and ran to catch up.  
  
"That little boy seems to like hanging around Mina." Navi noted.  
  
"Yup!" Richie replied. "He likes her."  
  
"He does!?" Link asked in disbelief. "He really doesn't think he has a chance?"  
  
"I think he thinks she likes him too."  
  
"Oh, wow, I feel for the kid when he finds out that's one sided love." Link shrugged and went to set up the second tent.  
  
**********  
  
Mina walked around the small forested area gathering wood as she singing to herself, "Kokoro wa samurai munashisa daku yoroi o...."  
  
"HEY!" Eden popped up from some underbrush. Mina screamed, tossed her gatthered wood and drew her sword. "AHH! Don't hurt me!"  
  
After calming herself, Mina put her sword away all the while giving Eden and strange look. "Where did you come from?"  
  
"Just from right there." He pointed. "I found some wood for the fire."  
  
"Umm...okay. Why are you following me?"  
  
"Because...I wanted to help. What were you singing?"  
  
"Nothing..." Mina lied. "Just something I remember hearing back home."  
  
"Oh. So what did it mean?"  
  
Mina shook her head and started picking up the wood she dropped. "I'll tell you the same thing I tell Link: I'll tell you later."  
  
"Ugh...okay." Eden replied and started helping her.  
  
********  
  
"Ahh..." Link breathed out. "The tents are done, now all we need is for Mina to get back for the fire and her long explaination of things."  
  
If you could make out Navi's expression you would probably see her eyebrow cocked and her mouth slightly hung open. "You're not really going to make her explain all those things to you?"  
  
Link in return gave Navi an unblinkible stare.  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Ugh...yeah."  
  
"OH MY GOD!" A voice that resembled Mina's cried. She then came into view with lots of fire wood and Eden just behind her.  
  
Link was on full alert with his sword drawn. Several other people in the area were staring at the blonde as she ran towards her campsite with unnatural speed, well, to them anyway.  
  
"What's the matter, Mina?"  
  
She threw down the wood and pointed at herself. "Look!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kami! Kami! Kami!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You don't hear it!? I haven't been speaking Japanese this whole time. I didn't notice it till I started singing."  
  
"If you ask me, I don't think she was singing at all." Eden muttered. "All she was saying was mumble jumbo about ko-ko-ro or something."  
  
"Which language am I speaking!?" Mina screamed.  
  
"You're speaking the language we're all speaking." Richie answered.  
  
Mina's eye twitched. "I didn't know I knew this language."  
  
"Ugh...so what's kami mean?" Link asked.  
  
"I'll tell you-"  
  
"NOW!" Link cut in. "Sit!"  
  
Mina stared at him a little frigthen, but sat down.  
  
"Stay!" he ordered and walked off and started preparing the fire.  
  
'I wonder if I just aquired this language so I could live here.' Mina thought. Her eyes widen. "I wonder why I didn't notice I wasn't speaking Japanese!? I think I've hit my head one too many times."  
  
Once Link had a fire started he walked back over to Mina and sat down in front of her. "Now, let's work from dollar and on."  
  
Mina slapped her forehead. This was going to be a long night.  
  
*********  
  
Link had woken up early the next morning to get directions from the people in the area to the Temple of Time. Navi of course went with him. Right when the duo walked off Eden had snuck out of the boy's tent and went to sleep in Mina's tent and that's when everyone heard a scream and crash and cursing in both Hyrulian and Japanese. A very sleepy looking Mina stomped out of her tent holding Eden by the back of his shirt. At the time of all this, Link and Navi were returning and saw the scene. Mina absently dropped Eden on the ground, who landed on his butt, and went back into her tent.  
  
Link looked at Navi, who looked at him. He shrugged and she floated over to Eden, who sat on the ground in shock.  
  
"Eden, what happen?" Navi asked.  
  
"Well, I got cold so I went to lay with Mina, but she didn't seem to happy about that." he explained.  
  
"Oh yeah, the cursing really showed that." Link replied with a smirk.  
  
"I thought she liked me!" Eden sniffed.  
  
"I don't think Mina goes for younger guys..." Navi said.  
  
"Aww, don't worry, just show her that your mature for your age." Link assured and walked off into Mina's tent. He was actually quite surprise how quick the girl went back to sleep. He kneeled and nudged her. "Hey, Mina, we have to get going."  
  
Mina cracked her eye open and then the other one. "What?"  
  
"I said we need to get a move on. The sooner we get to the temple the sooner we can finish our quest."  
  
"Oh." After sitting up she yawned and streched which caused her hair to fall into her face. She cracked her eye open and gave Link an odd look. "What's wrong?"  
  
Link's face spread a grin on it and he fell back laughing. Mina finding this quite unusual could only blink at him as she searched for her ribbion blindly.  
  
"Th-that poor boy!" Link manage to get out.  
  
"What poor boy?" Mina asked, as she skillfully put her ribbion in her hair, tieing in the usual style.  
  
Link pointed out the tent. "THAT poor boy."  
  
Mina glanced and didn't see anything. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm still lost. Please elaborate."  
  
Link caught his breath. "Eden, he has a crush on you."  
  
"EH!?"  
  
Link burst out laughing when he saw Mina's expression. "If you could see yourself right now!"  
  
The tent was pulled open by Richie, who was giving both of them strange looks. "What's all the noise?"  
  
"Nothing!" Mina quickly explained. "Link was just telling me that it was time to go."  
  
"Why is he laughing then?"  
  
Mina put on a placid expression. "He thought it was very funny when he did it." she said flatly.  
  
"Oh." Richie relied trying to make sense out of it, but gave up. "I'll go get ready. Where's Eden?"  
  
Link pointed outside the tent while calming down. "He's out there with Navi."  
  
"Ugh...no he isn't."  
  
All the humor Link had was washed away. "What?"  
  
"Navi's gone too."  
  
"WHAT!?" Mina and Link exclaimed.  
  
"Oh and his horse is gone too." Richie finished.  
  
"Oh great." Link muttered. "Where could he have gone?"  
  
*********  
  
"I don't think you should be doing this Eden." Navi tried again. She floated around the boy.  
  
"But of course, Navi. Its the only way to prove my love to Mina. She'll be so happy when she finds out that I'm going through all this trouble to get her the special flower."  
  
"Or she'll be real mad because of it." Navi countered.  
  
"No way!"  
  
Navi sighed. "Is their anyway I can dissuad you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
*********  
  
Link grabbed his sword and shield and ran to his horse. Mina came out of her tent adjusting her jacket.  
  
"Where could he have gone?" Link wondered.  
  
Mina glared at Link. "Could it be that you were laughing at him?"  
  
"I didn't laugh in his face!" Link explained. "And besides I was laughing at YOU."  
  
"Shut-up!"  
  
Link rode to the next campsite. "Hey has anyone seen a little kid with a fairy come by?"  
  
"Oh, yes, he went that way towards the Temple of Time."  
  
"Thanks!" Mina and Richie had caught up and he pointed in the direction of the temple. "He went this way."  
  
*********  
  
Eden looked down at the rushing river below and then at the cliff just across.  
  
"Well," started Navi. "looks like you can't continue. Better just head back."  
  
"What are you talking about? There's a ladder down there. If I can jump to that ledge I could climb."  
  
"That's a big if." Navi replied. "I think you should just ask for Link's help. He does these kinds of things all the time. He'll be happy to help you."  
  
"But then I'm not really expression my maturity and courage." Eden countered.  
  
"Its better than dieing."  
  
"I'll do anything just so Mina knows how much I love her."  
  
"Eden, I think you've lost a few screws!" Richie shouted as he came into view with Link and Mina behind him.  
  
"Hey!" Eden cried. "That's not very nice."  
  
"Hey, listen," Link began and slid down off his horse. "I don't think whatever it is you're planning is a good idea."  
  
"Of course its a good idea."  
  
Link elbowed Mina. "Do something. He's your admirier."  
  
"Ugh...Link's right!" Mina agreed. "Bad idea!"  
  
"But why?" Eden asked. "I thought if I got this gift you would like me."  
  
Richie's eyes widen, Link frowned, and Mina groaned. Eden settled for staring at the three. "What?  
  
"There's....a-a-a bi-big m-m-m-m-m-m..." Richie continued to stutter.  
  
"There's a what?" Eden questioned, scrunching his face in confusion.  
  
"ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRR!"  
  
Eden turned around and saw just what Richie was trying to tell him. A large scally eel rose from the rushing river below. Large amounts of water splashed onto the four, but Eden took most of it.  
  
Link pulled his sword out. "I'll distract the monster," he planned, "you go save your boyfriend."  
  
"Hey! You watch it." Mina snapped and pulled out her sword.  
  
Link ran and shot an arrow at the monster. "I can never get a break. HEY MONSTER!"  
  
The eel deflected the arrow with its tail and looked at Link. "WHAT IS YOUR BUSINESS HERE?" Link faulted and stared at the monster in disbelief.  
  
"I DON'T LIKE TO REPEAT MYSELF!" boomed the eel.  
  
"I came to get a pretty flower!" Eden yelled.  
  
"THAT ISN'T A GOOD ENOUGH REASON TO CROSS. NO ONE SHALL CROSS WITHOUT A REASON!" It cast its eyes on Eden, "A GOOD REASON!"  
  
"I have a reason!" Mina shouted. The eel turned to her. "And its a very good one!"  
  
"CONTINUE!"  
  
"Me and my friend don't belong here. We were sent here from our world to yours and the only way to get back is if we go to the Temple of Time! We want to go home!"  
  
"GIVE ME A SECOND WHILE I CONSIDER YOUR REASON!" The eel fell silent for a couple of minutes. After a few minutes it had its decision and turned to Mina again. "YOUR REASON HAS BEEN DENIED!"  
  
"Then there's only one thing to do!" Link interrupted. The eel look at him. "We're just going to have to force our way through."  
  
"YOU MAY TRY, BUT YOU WILL FAIL!"  
  
'And when I get back, I'll personally thank Ganondorf for the trip to hell!' Link added silently. "Come on Mina, let's take this thing out."  
  
Mina nodded and jumped into the air. She bounced off the nearby cliff wall to direct herself towards the eel. Before she made it though the eel swung its tail, connecting and sending her down into the river. A volley of arrows came from below and the eel slammed its tail down trying to squash Link, who rolled out of the way. He swung his sword at the tail cutting off the tip. The eel made a horrible scream and angrily tried to hit Link with its tail.  
  
In its effort to kill Link, it forgot one very important thing. That very important thing made its appearence when a ribbion of golden energy came from below in the river. The energy twirled around the eel's neck and it only thought of it as an annoyance. That very same energy solidfied into what looked like a golden chain of heart links. The eel then started to wonder. If one end was tied around its neck then who had the other end. Casting its eyes down at the river, it saw that Mina had missed the river and landed on a ledge below and she was the owner of this golden chain. She smirked and pulled making the chain squeeze around the eel's neck.  
  
It had its new target. It moved its tail down to the ledge Mina was on and tried to hit her. It swung its tail and nailed her. The only problem was that Mina never let go of the chain and was now she dangling in the air. The eel still was in trouble. The chain was starting to sink into its neck and cut at its scales.  
  
Something metal ripped through its scales, making blood gush out and stayed in place. The eel whirled in Link's direction to find him flying right at it. One hand was gripped tightly on the hookshot that grab onto its body and the other held the master sword. Quickly making out its situation it whacked Link loose from his hookshot and sent him falling down towards the river.  
  
Link cursed. If only the stupid thing hadn't hit him, this would be all over. Now he was going into a river and was pretty sure he would drown if something didn't happen.  
  
Something happen. A hand reached out and grabbed his. He looked up to see Mina grinning down at him.  
  
"Going my way?"  
  
"We're sitting ducks just hanging around." Link figured. "We have to find some way to get up there."  
  
"I was going to climb." Mina said simply. "Want to climb with me?"  
  
Link shrugged and put his sword away. He grabbed hold of the chain and started climbing behind Mina. "Will this chain give?"  
  
"Only if I let go." Mina assured. "And I'm not planning to do that."  
  
The eel grunted as the chain began to dig deeper into its neck causing it to start bleeding. It look down to see the two warriors climbing up it. "I MUST GET THIS CHAIN OFF ME!" with glowing red eyes the eel released two red beams at the chain snapping it.  
  
Mina didn't let go of the chain, it just kinda gave way. Both her and Link were now about to plummet into the water. 'Think! Think! Think!' Mina searched the area with her eyes and spotted the bridge behind the eel. She grabbed Link's hand and fired her love chain in its direction. They swung towards it and slammed into the wall.  
  
Link took a deep breath. "Thank you!"  
  
"We need to kill this thing and we need to do it sometime today!" Mina using the wall for support started climbing up with Link behind her. The eel either hadn't seen them or just didn't care about them anymore.  
  
The eel hadn't seen them. It was too busy trying to get Link's hookshot off its body and was getting ready to just fry the thing when it took an arrow in the eye. It cried out in pain and looked with its one good eye for the sorce. It soon found Link back on land with his bow pointed in its direction.  
  
"Don't worry," he spoke calmly and loaded another arrow, "I didn't forget the other eye."  
  
"WHY YOU!? I'LL KILL YOU!"  
  
"If I don't kill you first!" Mina shouted. She was just above the eel's head with her sword above her head. It started glowing as she descended towards the monster. Once she was at the eel's head she slashed, cutting its forehead. She let herself continue to fall and grabbed Link's hookshot to keep herself from falling. "I think..." she pulled at the item. Blood squirted onto her outfit as she continued to pull. "I should return this."  
  
she free the item and tossed it at Link, who caught it and released the chain. It again puncture through the eel and he came at the eel again. This time with a whole new plan.  
  
With the monster's attention on Mina, who had bounced off the eel and back to land. Link had made it to its head and dropped a bomb down its throat. He pushed off its face and fell towards the cliff ledge. The eel exploded and Link got caught in the blast. He was thrown onto the cliff and rolled a few feet before he stopped and didn't move. Falling him a wave of blood covered everyone standing no the cliff.  
  
"Ewe...." Mina shook her arm and blood flung off it onto the ground.  
  
"That was soooo gross!" Richie cried as he took off his shirt.  
  
"Link!" Navi cried and nudged him.  
  
Link moaned and lifted his head slightly. "Is it dead?"  
  
"Yes." Navi answered.  
  
Link smiled. "Good." he let his head hit the ground and closed his eyes.  
  
Mina had ran over to check and sighed in relief when she found he was only unconscience. "Hey guys, why don't you go get some bandages?"  
  
"Okay!" the two boys choursed and ran back to where the horses were.  
  
*********  
  
Several hours later, the sun was begining to set and Mina stood near the ledge staring at the other side. Link had joined her when he woke up. His head was bandaged as was his right arm.  
  
"So how are you getting over there?" Mina asked.  
  
Link lifted his hookshot to show her. "I figured I could just shoot over there."  
  
"Okay, that answers your problem, but I don't think you can carry two other people with you."  
  
Link smiled at her. "Who said anything about two other people?"  
  
"Ya know those two kids we brought with us?" Mina reminded.  
  
"Oh you mean the very two boys that are sleeping back at the campsite. Where I left them with the other campers."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You see I've been awake for sometime. I had a nice discussion with some of the campers and they explain to me that with the monster gone they could go ahead and fix the bridge. I told them, I couldn't wait that long and would get across my own way and ask if they would explain to the guys what went down. They said sure and I the things we need and here I am."  
  
"Okay. Make sense." she looked back at the ledge and ran back.  
  
She pass Link and leapt across the canyon.  
  
"Man I wish I could do that." Link whispered. He aimed his hookshot. He glanced behind him when he saw a fimilar glow. "Oh, there you are Navi."  
  
"I just wanted to find out what happen at Kokori forest."  
  
"And did you?"  
  
"Someone said the children fled into the lost woods when the fire started."  
  
Link fired his hookshot and it caught onto the peice of wood on the other side. "At least we know they're okay." he let himself get pulled across to join Mina.  
  
Mina skipped into the town with high hopes. Link and Navi came in seconds later. Two female guards walked up to them and pointed their weapons at the two.  
  
"Aww man!" the two heroes of time complained and drew their swords.  
  
"All this to get to the Temple of Time?" Mina wondered aloud.  
  
The guards redrew their weapons. "You're here to get to the temple?" questioned one.  
  
"Yeah." Link answered. "Can we go?"  
  
"Yes, sure. If you got pass the eel then you must have given him a good reason to visit the temple."  
  
Link and Mina exchanged glances, but said nothing. Who knows what they would do if they found out the eel was dead.  
  
"Follow me!" ordered the woman.  
  
The two warriors and Navi followed the woman through the town and up the hill. Their excitment grew when they saw the temple and they ran to it with joy.  
  
"We get to go home!" Link cheered as he walked inside.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Mina asked  
  
"Let's go to the run where the master sword is!" Navi ordered. Link agreed and the three went to the room.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Link, I want you to pull out their master sword and wish for us to be sent back to our time." Navi explained.  
  
"Okay..." Link walked over to the sword and gripped it. "I wish for me and my friends to be return to our realm!" he pulled the sword free and a blue light consummed them all.  
  
********  
  
Ganondorf appeared, which no one noticed and held his hand out. A purple light formed under their feet and sucked them into it and closed. Ganondorf grinned and vanished from site.  
  
"Might as well let them continue their quest now. I've seen what the girl can do and I'll prepare for it now." He appeared in his throne room and laughed as he sat down on his throne.  
  
A/N: Hey, it may be long, but well, it was long and fun. I think....whatever! 


	28. Chapter 7: Showdown

A/N: I finally got off my lazy ass and posted this chapter. I really had to add some finishing touches that I failed to do and had to wait because I've return to the demented, possessed, evil place. Others like to call it school. So with much waiting (and some further ado) Here's the outer scouts in their chapter.  
  
P.S.: I don't own Trigun.  
  
Chapter 7 Showdown  
  
The land was dry and void of water. Sand blew in the form of small tornadoes. This seem to be what was the area for miles and this being such a land was of course void of people. Nothing seem to disturb the land.  
  
That all changed when a black portal seem to appear in the sky. The blackest seem to be endless as it swirled in a clockwise circle. Almost like a blackhole, but this blackhole didn't suck up the whole land and destroy this world, instead, it spit out four figures and they fell to the ground. Not aware of the hole being so far up, the figures all crashed into the sand. Seconds later a couple of bags and two cats fell from the hole and landed around the four.  
  
And like they were Gods of the blackhole, two figures floated out of it and grinned at each other. Both were wearing purple pants and yellow vest, but one was fat with charcoal skin and the other was thin with pink skin.  
  
"YOU!" Amara exclaimed and pointed at the two floating in the sky. Their grins were replace with looks of fear. Amara pulled herself to her feet and continued to glare. "I should kill both of you for that stunt."  
  
They nodded and landed on the ground. They knew she couldn't kill them, but then they also knew that when they got these four saviors of the world back to their dimension she probably would. She seem to hold grudges.  
  
"How many times have I told you not to do that?" Amara scolded. "We could have been over rushing traffic for all you know!"  
  
"Like we were last time." Artemis added.  
  
Michelle and Trista sighed. They had remembered that time. The two lovely twins from the negaverse decided it was a good idea to make the portal appear from the sky and the four outers and two mooncats went crashing into rushing traffic. If it hadn't been for Sailor Saturn's silence wall they would have all been pretty much dead now.  
  
"We're sorry!" the two chorused.  
  
"It was all Gavin's idea!" Orson told pointing at his thin twin brother.  
  
Gavin glared at his brother. "Squealer."  
  
"So where are we?" Hotaru asked, changing the subject before Amara decided to kill their 'travel agents'.  
  
"Well its some kind of desert." Trista made note of.  
  
"Oh great!" Artemis sighed. "You guys put us right in the middle of nowhere."  
  
"At least you won't go thirsty." Michelle assured. "We've got plenty of water."  
  
After giving her a stare, Amara shook her head and didn't bother continue that subject. They gathered their bags and started walking.  
  
"So ladies and gentlemen," Hotaru started, "If there's a inner in this world, who do you think it would be?"  
  
"Hotaru, why do you ask us that question everytime we enter a new dimension?" Luna wondered.  
  
Hotaru shrugged. "I don't know. Just wondering. I mean who would really fit well in this place."  
  
"Let us actually see the land and the people and we'll tell you." Amara answered. "Kay?"  
  
"Sounds fair."  
  
They continued walking for awhile and with each step they became even more tired. Amara had to start carrying Hotaru due to her lack of physical strength and Luna and Artemis stole a ride on Trista and Michelle's shoulders.  
  
"Hey, Michelle?" Gavin called.  
  
Michelle turned her head to look at him. "Hmm?"  
  
"Would you mind at all carrying me?"  
  
Michelle blinked at him and said nothing as she turned to face forward. Gavin then received a death glare from Amara and decided against asking Trista.  
  
Trista squinted through the wind and grinned when she saw something she thought they'd never see. "There's a town just up ahead. We should be there soon." she explained. Everyone sighed and picked up their pace.  
  
The town was old kind of western style looking. In fact the whole place even the people were dress like something from a western movie.  
  
"I think we've fallen into the wild wild west." Hotaru said.  
  
"Luna, Artemis, remember." Trista reminded.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Artemis muttered. "No talking."  
  
"Yeah, we don't want to give anymore people heart attacks." Amara remembered and chuckled.  
  
"That poor old man. That wasn't funny." Michelle replied.  
  
"Hey look!" Orson exclaimed. "There's a place where we can get something to drink." He pointed at the place with the word 'Saloon' painted on it.  
  
"Good, I'm thirsty." Amara sighed. She walked up the steps to the saloon and pushed opened the swinging doors. She stepped in with the others behind and when the whole gang had entered the place, each and every eye was cast to them.  
  
"Why are they staring at us?" Hotaru wondered, whispering into Amara's ear.  
  
Amara shrugged. "It could because we've got a large black monster and a pink stick walking with us."  
  
"That's nonsense." Trista countered. "Its probably because our clothes don't look like there's. We are wearing more modern clothes as to their western style attire."  
  
Amara and Hotaru gave Trista unblinkible stares. "I think I'll go with Amara's theory." Hotaru accepted.  
  
"Shall we enter and just ignore the stares?" Michelle suggested and walked up to the bar.  
  
The others exchange a glance before walking to the bar as well. Amara let Hotaru slid off her back and took a seat next to Michelle. Hotaru sat next to her and Trista sat on Michelle's other side. Luna and Artemis jumped down the floor and Gavin and Orson sat next to Trista.  
  
The bartender walked up to the group and tossed his rag over his shoulder. "Ugh...hi, what can I get'cha?"  
  
"How about-" Amara began, but was cut off by a voice clearing his throat.  
  
"Excuse me?" came a nervous voice. He lightly trapped Michelle on the arm and blushed when she turned around.  
  
"Yes?" she replied, sweetly and smiled.  
  
He blushed again more furisously than before and looked at the ground. "I was wondering if I could treat you to a drink?"  
  
"Uh-oh." chirped Hotaru and she shared a glance with Trista and they both looked at the slightly annoyed Amara.  
  
Michelle smiled again, this one more filled with pity for the man. "Oh, no, that's okay."  
  
"Are you sure? Because I've got lot's of money, if you thought I didn't."  
  
"That's not it at all." Michelle replied.  
  
"You don't have to go out with me or anything. Just a drink."  
  
"She said 'no'. Now go away." Amara muttered not turning around.  
  
The man's expression turned from nervous to angry in less than a few seconds. "Hey, why don't you mine your own business, buddy!" he grabbed Amara's shoulder and swung her around.  
  
"I'm not your buddy." She replied, much more calm than the man.  
  
"Well, keep up that attitude and I'll have to teach you something."  
  
Amara gave that Amara smirk and Michelle knew trouble was about to start. "I'd like to see that."  
  
"Well, then!" with that he balled up his fist and swung at Amara. She simply leaned her head to the side dodging the punch. He swung again, but this time she blocked his punch and squeezed his hand. With his other hand, which Amara was ignoring he picked up a bottle.  
  
"Hey, that's not very nice!" exclaimed Gavin. The man was hit upside the head with a bottle and fell to the ground with Gavin behind him. He saw the look Amara was giving him and smiled sheepishly. "He had a bottle in his hand."  
  
"Hmm." Amara shrugged and turned around.  
  
A chair collided with Gavin's back and he fell forward. A man was standing behind him glaring.  
  
"Stupid beast."  
  
"Hey, now." Hotaru yelled. "That wasn't nice! He didn't do anything to you."  
  
"Shut-up, little girl, before I put you in your place."  
  
Amara made a noise that showed she was very much pissed. She spun around in her chair, but before she could do anything, Orson picked up the man, held him in the air and slammed him on a table. "Nobody messes with my brother and picks on my friends!"  
  
"Get the monster!" cried a random man.  
  
Half the people in the bar jumped up with bottles and chairs and went after Orson. When Gavin had risen they started going after them both.  
  
"Maybe we should help them." thought Michelle.  
  
Amara looked at her and jumped out of her seat. "They can take care of themselves." she assured.  
  
"Well, if you think so." Michelle replied. She leaned back and the four outers and two moon cats watched the bar fight.  
  
This was the scene the sheriff saw when he entered the room. He was wearing a white cowboy style hat over his brown hair had a white trench coat on with a sheriff's badge pinned to it. Behind him were several other men wearing white trench coats. They all carried shoguns in their hands.  
  
The sheriff pulled his gun free from its hostel and lifted in the air. He pulled the trigger and everyone in the room stopped.  
  
"What in God's name is going on in here!?" he didn't wait for an answer. "Everyone outside. Line up. You'll all spend the night in a cell. Maybe you'll calm down by tomorrow."  
  
The room cleared out quickly minus the outers, who stayed in their seats and the twins, Gavin and Orson. The sheriff saw this and grew angry.  
  
"Did you miss what I said?" he raged. "I said go outside."  
  
"But we didn't do anything." admitted Hotaru.  
  
"I didn't ask you kid. Go home before you get yourself in trouble."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said go home!"  
  
"She's with us." Trista explained.  
  
"Well she still needs to go home! You, though, you three will spend the night with the rest."  
  
"But, like she said," Michelle began, "we didn't do anything."  
  
"Patient isn't my virtue. So you'll either come quietly or I'll use force."  
  
"Force, eh? Let's see this force of yours." she dared.  
  
"Fine." three deputies entered and he gestured to the group. "They want force. Give them force."  
  
He walked out and grinned when he heard the struggle. There was a crash, several bottles breaking, a snap, a yelp, a slam, and then quiet.  
  
"Ahh," breath the sheriff. "that's doing your jobs. My deputies are fast and get the job done."  
  
When he said that one of his deputies flew out of the bar, over his head, and skid a few feet when they landed on the ground. The sheriff frowned and turned around just in time to see the other two rolling down the steps moaning.  
  
"What the hell?" he marched back into the saloon and saw the same thing he saw when he left. The outers were still sitting down and the twins were still standing around. "What did you do to my deputies!?"  
  
"The cats went mad." Amara spoke in monotone. "They kicked their ass."  
  
The sheriff looked down at Artemis and Luna. "Don't lie to me."  
  
"Okay, fine. We beat them up." she explained.  
  
The sheriff fumed and turned to Orson and Gavin. "You two are going to be in jail longer than a night."  
  
"Wha...?" questioned Gavin. "We didn't do anything. She just told you they beat them up."  
  
He looked at the four and turned back to them. "Don't lie."  
  
"We're not lying. Tell them, Uranus, please?" begged Orson.  
  
"Yeah, I admit it. I beat them up." Amara confessed. "No one else did anything."  
  
"Well, since you want to be big and bad and take all the blame you can spend a night in a cell! The rest of you may go!" shouted the sheriff. He then pointed at Gavin and Orson. "Except you two, you were involved in the bar fight."  
  
Amara shrugged and hopped off her stool. "I'll see you guys later." she waved and towards the exit.  
  
"Amara, you aren't really going with him, are you?" Michelle asked.  
  
Amara pushed the door and shrugged. "Yeah, its just for a night. Might be fun actually. Might find out some interesting things." with that she walked out followed by Orson and Gavin. Once the sheriff had left too the three remaining looked at one another and walked out.  
  
********  
  
Trista shook her head. "Well we better figure out how to get some money so we can get a place to stay."  
  
"How about we capture one of these guys?" Hotaru suggested. She was standing on a bench that was just in front of the sheriff's office window. Next to her was a thick wad of paper stapled badly to the wall. On each page was a man that was wanted and had a price given for his capture.  
  
Trista flipped through the papers and selected one at random. "How about Carl McCathy? It says here he's usually found in small towns."  
  
"Or..or..this one!" Hotaru offered and handed Michelle the paper.  
  
"Why this guy?"  
  
"Because," Artemis whispered, "he's right behind you."  
  
Michelle and Trista turned around at the same time and stared at the picture for a moment and stared at the man walking by. He had rugged bread just like in the picture. Brown hair, brown eyes, dressed in dirty looking clothes. They both nodded in agreement.  
  
"Artemis follow him and tell us where he's staying. Meanwhile, we'll go work on getting some money for a hotel room." Trista thought.  
  
"Gotcha." Artemis ran off tailing the man.  
  
"So how do we get money?" Michelle pondered aloud.  
  
After a few moments of thinking, Luna whispered something to Hotaru and the two creeped off leaving Trista and Michelle right where they stood.  
  
"How about you play for the people?" Trista suggested.  
  
"Just get me a place and let's hope it works."  
  
*******  
  
Hotaru, holding Luna, walked aimlessly down the street looking at each person's face.  
  
"He looks like the kind that would pay." Luna said and pointed to a blonde guy.  
  
Hotaru ran up to the tall man and tugged at his jacket. "Hey, excuse me?"  
  
The man looked around and then looked down. When he saw how short Hotaru was he kneeled. "Oh, hey are you lost? Want me to help you find your folks?"  
  
Hotaru blinked, but decided to play along. She put on her best sad face and nodded. "Yes."  
  
"I'm Vash, what's your name?"  
  
"Hotaru, this is Luna."  
  
"Well, Hotaru, let's go find your parents. Are you hungry?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, let's go get you something to eat."  
  
The two began to walk when something very fast flew right in front of their faces. It pass through the nearby building and took out the whole place in a big explosion.  
  
"Vash the Stampede!" shouted an angry man holding a bazooka. "You're mine."  
  
"EEEP!" Vash yelped and handed Hotaru a handful of money. "Hey, ugh, could you run off that way? I'll try to find you when I get done with this then we can find your parents." He ran off with the man on his tail.  
  
Hotaru and Luna stared at the handful of money. "Wow...that was kinda easy."  
  
"Hotaru, I think he's in trouble." Luna said. "Maybe you should help him."  
  
"Okay!" Hotaru darted off into an alley and pulled out her transforming stick. "Saturn Crystal Power!"  
  
**********  
  
"I thought you were watching her!" Michelle screamed.  
  
"No, I wasn't watching her." Trista replied a bit more calm. "Luna was watching her."  
  
"Luna's gone too!" Michelle took a few deep breaths. "We can solve this! We can find her! It can't be that hard."  
  
Trista could only shrug. "Hotaru!" she called and walked in random direction. "You take the other way. We'll meet back here in an hour."  
  
"Okay." Michelle agreed and ran the other way. "Hotaru!"  
  
*********  
  
Vash stepped to the side allowing the big mean guy with the bazooka to fire at another building. "Hey, why don't you stop all this useless violence!? We need to practice Love and Peace!"  
  
"You're worth sixty billion double dollars, I don't give a hoot about Love and I sure don't care for any Peace." replied his attacker.  
  
Vash frowned. "Well, you suck!"  
  
"Yeah, well I may suck, but I'm gonna have lots of money, so who cares!?" he fired again, Vash dodge. He then saw where it was heading. A little girl with a very large knife was standing in the way. She held up her weapon and the missile blew up right in her face.  
  
"Wow, that was a neat trick." Vash muttered staring in awe along with everyone else on the block that hadn't ran when the mad man with the bazooka showed up.  
  
"He-hey!" shouted Vash's attacker. "How did that little girl do that?"  
  
"You got me on that one." said a random person.  
  
"Yeah, so how DID you do that?" Vash asked smiling at the girl.  
  
Saturn just blinked at them and then smacked herself on the side of the face. "Oh brother! I don't know! It just comes natural!"  
  
"I wish stopping things would come natural to me." whined Vash. "That would help me keep things from getting destroy a whole a lot easier. So you want to teach me that!?"  
  
Saturn just stared and then looked pass him. "HEY, what's that!?" she pointed at something behind him.  
  
"Huh?" Vash turned around and Saturn ran. He turned back just in time to see her turn the corner. "HEY! That wasn't funny! You get back here!" he chased after her and his would-be attacker chased after him. "I just want help!"  
  
***********  
  
Amara sat in the cell, quite bored. Here she thought she would learn something. Hear some news on anything unusual. Like magical girls popping up, but here she was doing nothing; hearing nothing on the inners. Maybe they weren't in here. Just like they weren't in the twenty-five other dimensions they had been to before hand. This, she noted and groaned, was starting to suck.  
  
"Okay, heads or tails?" Orson asked.  
  
That was another thing, the two dumb negaverse agents were just sitting on the floor playing stupid games like heads or tails and rock, paper, scissors. Maybe that's why jail sucked. No one ever did anything.  
  
"Amara!" came a cheery, but out of breath voice. Amara turned to the barred window and saw Hotaru's or better yet, Sailor Saturn's head peeping through it.  
  
Amara got up and walked to the window. "Hotaru? What are you doing? What's going on?"  
  
"I just came to tell you that if you see Trista or Michelle, tell them I'm all right and I'll be by the saloon just as soon as I loose the guy in the red coat and the big, creepy guy with the bazooka that's chasing him." she jumped down and ran on her merry little way.  
  
"Wha...?" came Amara's stunned voice. Guy in a red coat? Big, creepy guy with a bazooka? None of that sound too safe. She also knew that if Hotaru was trying to outrun these guys it wasn't going to last long for the girl was physically weak. "My little Hotaru's in trouble..."  
  
"What?" asked Gavin from where he and Orson made a Tic-tac-toe board on the floor and were now playing.  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power!" Amara commanded.  
  
Gavin looked in that direction, but turned away until the light died down. When it did, several, actually everyone in the whole office was staring at her, but he and Orson were the only ones looking without the shocked expression.  
  
"Hey what's going on?" Orson asked.  
  
Uranus didn't answer, but instead pulled out her space sword. She cut at the bars, which fell off easily and ran out of the office, ignoring the deputies shouts for her to come back. Orson and Gavin decided to follow her.  
  
*********  
  
Imagine, that you are Trista Meioh, and that you were searching for your lost adopted daughter in a dimension you're not from, and in a town you didn't know anything about with no money. Now, imagine being Trista Meioh seeing your adopted daughter run by and she was being chased by a guy in a red coat who was being chased and shot at by a guy with bazooka. Pretty strange, huh? To add to this, Sailor Uranus, who was suppose to be locked up, runs by with Gavin and Orson and was yelling something about 'her little Hotaru'.  
  
Trista groaned. "Times like these, I wish I could freeze time." she sighed and out of the corner of her eye she saw a black cat. "What happen, Luna?"  
  
"Oh, well, you see Hotaru decided to help the guy in the red coat and used her silence wall to stop one of the bazooka bullets, then he asked her how she did that. She faked him out and ran, he chased her, the guy with the bazooka chased him."  
  
"Where does Amara come in?"  
  
"Hotaru stopped by, said hi, and told her to tell you not to worry. She must have freaked and broke out."  
  
Trista sighed again. "Times like this I wish I was at the gates of time."  
  
*********  
  
"Hey, little girl, I just want your help!" Vash tried again. "I just can't have this guy blowing anything else up."  
  
"I told you! It comes natural! I can't teach it to you!"  
  
"I don't want to learn! I just want your help."  
  
Saturn stopped and turned to him. Vash stopped just in front of her. "Hey, its Sailor Uranus!"  
  
"Sailor who?" Vash questioned.  
  
"Sailor Uranus!" Saturn answered and pointed.  
  
"Hey!" Uranus called. She kicked the bazooka holding man in the back. "You stop trying to hurt my kid!"  
  
"OOOOWWW!" cried the man. "You hit me with a heel!"  
  
"Wow, gee, thanks." Vash thanked and shook Uranus hand. "Thank you so much!"  
  
Uranus looked at him, then at his coat color. Vash was in trouble. Without a warning, Uranus flipped him over her shoulder and tossed him in a random direction. He flopped down at the feet of Michelle, who had came to all the noise.  
  
"What's going on?" Michelle asked.  
  
Vash looked up and smiled goofy. "You're so beautiful. Tell me you're real?"  
  
Michelle smiled unsure at him and shrugged. She didn't know what else to do. Why were men always hitting on her?  
  
"Hey, Michelle!" Hotaru greeted. "I have some money!"  
  
"Where did you get money from?" Michelle wondered.  
  
"From some guy..."  
  
Vash looked up and stared at Saturn for a long time. "HEY! I gave you that money!"  
  
Saturn's eyes widen. "How'd you know that?"  
  
"Its kinda obvious. I mean you look like that little sweet girl with the cat except you're holding a large knife now."  
  
Saturn blinked. "I guess...that makes sense."  
  
Gavin and Orson arrived and looked around. "Can someone please tell us what in the negaverse is going on!?" Orson wailed. "I do really hate following Sailor Uranus around when she's in that 'protection mode'."  
  
Trista rubbed her temples as she began to mumble things that only Luna heard. Luna decided that it was for the best that she only heard those things for several persons in this party would have been upset with the guardian of time if they had heard them. She also decided that she would keep them to herself and tell no one.  
  
"So...now that we're all back together and Hotaru's up some cash, I say let's get a hotel room and grab a bite to eat." Gavin thought up.  
  
"Although that's a good idea, I don't think we have enough money to do all of that." Michelle countered. "Let's go to the hotel and see if we even have enough for a room."  
  
Sailor Uranus began to look around. "Hey, where are the bags?"  
  
Trista and Michelle both stared blankly at nothing as they remember about the bags.  
  
"I take it from your expressions you have the damnedest clue where our luggage is?" Uranus continued.  
  
"Hotaru disappeared...it slipped my mind." Michelle explained.  
  
Saturn shrugged. "What could they possibly want with a bunch of cloths?"  
  
"And a very expensive violin..." Michelle added. "My very expensive violin..."  
  
Uranus patted Michelle on the back and shook her head. "I told you not to bring it..."  
  
"Hey, that violin got us lots of money when we needed it!" Michelle snapped back.  
  
Saturn jumped in-between the two. "Hey, let's just go back to where we left the luggage. Maybe nobody even noticed it..."  
  
To everyone's relief, Hotaru was right. When they got back to where they had left the luggage, it looked like it hadn't been touched. The large group sighed and started looking through it making sure everything was still there. That was when Michelle screamed and they all knew that everything was not there.  
  
"I knew someone would steal it!" She cried.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to get it back." replied Amara.  
  
Gavin snorted. "This sucks."  
  
"Majorly..." Hotaru added.  
  
************  
  
Artemis was taking a nice awarded rest on the top of some trash cans. He yawned and lifted his head to peep through the window just next to trash cans. Inside was the man he was ordered to follow. He now knew where this man lived and when he felt like going to report back to the others, he was going to. But right now, he lowered his head and closed his eyes, he knew if he went back now, something was going to be wrong. Something was always wrong. Luck was never on their side.  
  
He grunted and licked his paw. "Must be those damn negaverse idiots. They're walking bad luck charms."  
  
He continued to bath himself when a black cat jumped down from nowhere. It slowly turned to him and Artemis stared at its oversize large eyes. The cat meowed and then walked out of the alley. Artemis blinked a few times and continued with his bath.  
  
"Ugliest damn cat I've ever seen," he commented, "Yep. That was one UGLY cat."  
  
Finished with his bath he looked back inside and noticed that the man was getting ready to leave. Artemis jumped down and walked to the front of the house and waited for him to exit.  
  
**********  
  
Trista dropped her bag on the bed. "One less thing to worry about," she said, "Now all we need to do is find Michelle's violin and start searching for the inners."  
  
"Ya know with all that's been going on I almost forgot that's why we're here." Hotaru muttered.  
  
"With all that's going on they better be here." Luna scowled. "I don't think I can stand another minute of this dimension traveling thing. Too much has happened and I'm ready to go home. Sleep in Serena's bed and drink milk till I can't drink anymore milk!"  
  
"Hey, Luna, for once we're thinking the same thing." came a male voice.  
  
The three occupants of the room turned to the window to see a white tomcat perched on the windowsill.  
  
"So Artemis, what have you to report?" Trista asked.  
  
"Oh, wow, I know where the guy lives, what he drinks, who he talks to. The guys a slob, but I've seen worst. So what have you all been up to?"  
  
"Well, Hotaru managed to get some money from a total stranger. That's how we managed to get the room." Luna explained. "How'd you find us anyways?"  
  
"I saw Hotaru in the window." Artemis said simply.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So how should we do things?" Hotaru questioned.  
  
"Well," Trista thought and sat down on the couch, "Uranus and Neptune will handle this man we're after. They'll gather the supplies once they've collected the reward. As for the rest of us. We should start searching. Asking as many people as possible if they've seen inners. After that we'll move on to the next city in the world."  
  
"If the inners are here," Artemis interjected, "we should be able to find them. They can't keep themselves unnoticed in a short youma battle let alone stay unnoticed in a different dimension for such a long time."  
  
"Let's hope so." Luna prayed.  
  
"I wonder if they learned to use guns..." Hotaru idly wondered.  
  
Everyone in the room slow cast their eyes on her giving her a strange look.  
  
***********  
  
"Hey, Gavin, when do you think we'll be able to eat?" Orson questioned. He was sitting on the floor just next to the door of their hotel room.  
  
Gavin was leaning against the wall just on the other side. He looked down at his brother and shrugged. "I don't know." he pulled out a coin and first looked at it. It wasn't a coin most people would recognize. He had swiped from a man some odd dimensions back and it had now become a little souvenir to him. On it was the face of a man holding a sword in one hand and pointing down at something with another. He flipped it over and looked at the back. The back was just a gate with what looked like fire burning below it. Something was written on it, but Gavin couldn't read it, so he just called it the 'hell coin'.  
  
He put it on his thumb and flipped it in the air. He was still doing this when Michelle and Amara had arrived at the room thirty minutes later.  
  
"Any luck?" Orson asked, looking up from his game of solitaire.  
  
"None what so ever." Amara replied and entered the room.  
  
Michelle followed her without saying a word. The door closed and Orson shook his head.  
  
"Is Neptune still worked up about her violin being stolen? Jeez she can just get another one."  
  
Gavin shrugged and pocketed his coin. "Who knows, maybe it was a magical violin or something. Maybe that's why people always gave her money when she played."  
  
Orson thought deeply on that and finally said. "Ya know, you might be on to something there. I hope she finds it. It was feeding us."  
  
*********  
  
Just inside the room, Trista went over the plan with Michelle and Amara.  
  
"I guess it shouldn't take us long to get this guy." Amara spoke up, leaning against the wall. "We'll start searching as soon as we're done."  
  
"All right," Trista said suddenly and stood up, "there's nothing left to discuss. We each have pictures and should be able to finish this town by tomorrow afternoon, maybe even sooner." She walked out with Hotaru and Luna trailing behind her.  
  
"So are you ready?" asked Amara. "We'll go in our civilian cloths."  
  
Michelle stood up and nodded. "Okay. Let's go!"  
  
"You two ready?" Artemis asked impatient and jumped out the window. "Hurry up will ya. We'll miss him if you don't."  
  
Amara nodded and jumped out of the window followed by Michelle.  
  
"We could have just taken the stairs." Michelle commented as they landed in the alley.  
  
Artemis huffed and ran. "Its a waste of time." she heard him say.  
  
*********  
  
"Hey, Meryl did you hear about that weird event earlier today?" Milly Thompson asked.  
  
Her shorter friend nodded. "Yeah, but do you really think a little girl stopped a bazooka rocket with her mind?"  
  
Milly shrugged and smiled. "It could be true."  
  
Meryl shrugged as well. "Yeah, it could be, but that doesn't mean it is."  
  
"Oh, hey its the insurance girls!" exclaimed a happy voice from behind.  
  
Milly and Meryl turned around to see Vash standing there smiling at them.  
  
"Oh hello Mr. Vash!" greeted Milly.  
  
Vash waved at them. "Hello."  
  
Meryl cocked her eyebrow at him. "Your drunk, aren't you?"  
  
Vash smiled again and wandered off.  
  
"Well now that we found him might as well make sure he doesn't get into anymore trouble." Meryl sighed.  
  
Milly nodded in agreement and ran after Vash. "Wait up, Mr. Vash. We want to hang out with you."  
  
Meryl groaned and followed them. Just before she could go another step though, a man wearing a dirty trench coat. He half-ran, half-stumbled out of the saloon he was in and scrambled away in fear looking back a couple of times as he did. Meryl stayed to see what could possibly be so scary.  
  
A short haired blonde man wearing white pants, a dress shirt with a jacket matching the pants thrown over it came flying out of the saloon seconds later and stopped to look around.  
  
A woman with shoulder length aqua green hair walked out of bar wearing a light blue-white. At her feet was a small white cat with a crescent moon on its forehead.  
  
"Okay, so maybe asking him to come was the wrong idea." she said to what seem like herself. "I just really don't feel like chasing anyone tonight."  
  
Meryl being baffled could only stare at the woman and then scratch her head.  
  
"Hey insurance girl!" called Vash as he came stumbling back into view. "You comin' or what...Ididn'tthinkyawouldchickinoutliktha..."  
  
Meryl looked at Vash and shook her head.  
  
*************  
  
A tall, slim man stood on a high rooftop. He scanned the area for his target and saw them run by. "Tall, blonde hair, very quick, running around like a nutcase." he noted off, "Yep this has to be Vash the Stampede." he frowned a bit. "This is going to be hard..."  
  
************  
  
Amara stopped for a second and looked around. "Hmm...? This is harder than I thought it would be. That little creep knows all the shortcuts and such. He's easily getting away. I could blow him out? No. Waste of energy."  
  
While she was still thinking, there was crash in an alley. She snapped her attention to the alley and saw a her target dart away screaming. "HA ha! Found ja!" She prepared to run when a thin rope wrapped around her body. "What...the hell!?" she cursed and started looking around.  
  
A black haired man wearing a black cowboy get-up with a long midnight blue trench coat thrown over and a hat on his head jumped down from the roof. In his hand was weapon that looked like a crossbow, but instead that's where the wire that had tied Amara up was coming from.  
  
Amara grumbled as she struggled with the wire. "Now what?"  
  
"I finally caught you Vash the Stampede!"  
  
To Be continued....  
  
A/N: Ahh, yes, the beautiful "TBC" how I love thee. Well, anyways, I'll see ya guys when I have time to write. Ja ne! *waves and runs off* 


End file.
